It's just business
by Fiiaa
Summary: To them marriage is just a business. To both make their family stop interfering with their lives they deicded to get married. Byakuya would no longer control her life and Orihime would finaly leave him alone. That's all what they wanted.
1. Family problems

Rukia groaned in annoyance as she buried her head in her pillow. Never in her whole life did her sister agree with the things Byakuya ordered Rukia to do. Hisana always stood up for her, and Byakuya always accepted because he didn't want to upset his wife. She didn't understand why Hisana agreed this time. Marriage was even more ridiculous than the stupid things she had to do in the name of the Kuchiki family.

She didn't want to get married to some snob who followed after her brother's wishes. That guy must be ugly as well. No, Hisana wouldn't let Rukia marry an ugly guy but that wasn't her point. She didn't want to marry someone Byakuya told her to marry. If she did Byakuya officially controlled her whole life, from education to her job to her love life. She didn't want that.

She got up as she looked in the mirror to fix her shoulder length hair. She grabbed her jacket off the chair by her desk and put it on. She would go out together with her friends tonight and she wouldn't listen to Byakuya. Tonight for once she would have fun in her life.

Walking into the living room she heard Hisana giggle as she talked to her husband. Rukia still couldn't hate her sister even if she agreed with this arranged marriage. Hisana always had her way to make people like her. She was cheerful, kind and beautiful. Byakuya wasn't bad himself. As her brother in law he always wanted what was best for Rukia. Rukia just didn't want him to control her whole life even though without that stern man she wouldn't be where she is today. She smiled as she looked at them. They both seemed surprised to Rukia all dressed up with some light makeup. It was a Friday night after all and they both assumed she would be reading a book right now or in bed catching up on some sleep.

"Are you going somewhere Rukia-chan?" Hisana asked surprised.

Rukia smiled slightly nodded as she pushed back an stubborn lock that fell in front of her face, "I'm an adult I can go out with friends on a Friday night."

Hisana bit her lip nervously as she eyed Byakuya from the corner of her eyes. She knew her husband wouldn't like the way Rukia was speaking, but to her surprise Byakuya remained silent. He closed the book he was reading while his lovely wife was annoying him and looked at Rukia.

"Who are going with you?"

"Rangiku and Momo" she announced firmly.

She knew Byakuya liked it when she was being straight. No talks around the subject.

"Don't come home too late" it wasn't a request.

Rukia could hear from the tone that he used it was an order. She simply nodded before she placed a kiss on Hisana's cheek and walked out. She had to talk to Rangiku and Momo about this whole matter. They would know what to do. She got into her pure white beetle and drove towards Rangiku's house. She was glad Momo and Rangiku lived together because it saved her a lot of trouble.

"Rukia?" Rangiku practically yelled making Momo appear behind Rangiku holding the same surprised expression.

"We need to talk" Rukia announced as she walked past Rangiku and smiled as Momo came to give her a tight hug.

"Of course!" Momo chirped cheerfully before she leaded Rukia to the couch, "want something to drink?" she asked and ignored Rukia when she said no going to the kitchen anyways.

Rukia looked at Rangiku and sighed, "please you need to help me" she said softly making Rangiku narrow her eyes on Rukia.

Rukia never asked help from anyone. Not even her own sister and brother in law. So Rangiku knew things were serious when Rukia asked you for your help. She nodded and leaned back against the couch as she crossed her legs and sipped from her tea.

"What do you need?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Rukia looked at both Momo and Rangiku and took a deep breath, "Byakuya nii-sama wants me to get married to some guy of his corporation…but I don't want him to control my love life as well…for once this is what I want to achieve by myself…marrying to a guy I want to and not a guy Byakuya assigned to me" she whispered.

Rangiku's eyes widened after she heard marriage and Byakuya in one sentence. She knew Byakuya would eventually want Rukia to settle down with a man. Rukia was an successful lawyer in the Kuchiki corporation. Rukia was at the age of 25 nearing her thirties. She only assumed in matter of time Byakuya would suggest Rukia to get married.

"You want to get out of this right?" Rangiku asked.

"You are an adult I don't get why you have to accept this" Momo whispered making Rukia agree with her, "I'm glad I have Shiro-chan" she said making Rangiku and Rukia both giggle.

"You should stop calling your boyfriend, Shiro-chan" Rangiku announced.

"Yeah I think he'll like that too" Rukia said before she looked at Rangiku, "please…Ran-chan tell me you have a plan to get me out of this?"

Rangiku smirked and nodded, "marry another guy" she stated.

Rukia's eyes widened at that, "what? How will I just marry some random guy?" she whispered.

Momo sighed and nodded slightly, "it's the only way to get out of it. Byakuya will have to accept that you already have someone so your hand can't be promised to someone else" Momo said making Rangiku nod.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he ran a hand through his already messy orange hair. He knew it was a mistake to bring Orihime with him to his old house. She was just a close friend to him, he didn't want to take her along with him in the first place but she insisted and he couldn't stand to hurt her feelings so here she was with him together on the couch while his family were asking so many questions about them. They got it all wrong he wasn't dating this woman!

"Why don't you marry her already Ichi-nii" Yuzu asked with a pout.

Ichigo couldn't say no to a face like that. Yuzu was his sweet little sister after all. She cooked him dinner and always wanted to help him even though she was still so young. She wasn't that young anymore but in his eyes she always remained his little sister even if she went to high school right now.

"We're not dating!" Orihime squeaked.

Ichigo knew even though she was backing him up in this she still loved the idea his family was giving them. He would never marry this woman. She was just a close friend. It would be like marrying your sister and he didn't want that.

"Please drop it, everyone. Inoue is not the woman I want to marry. She is a close friend and nothing more" he said making Isshin sigh.

"You'll never grant me grandchildren!" he cried as he ran to the poster of his wife and complained about their 'cold hearted' son.

"What kind of woman do you want to marry then?" Orihime asked softly.

Ichigo could hear the tone of hurt in her words. Already felt like an ass to hurt this woman. Orihime was a kind hearted woman. She could make everyone around her smile as when she smiled. She had a warm personality. Very motherly there was no doubt that this woman would be a great wife but just not a great wife to him.

"Please let's just not talk about marriage. I have had a really tough day at work. I just want to take it easy and enjoy spending time with you guys. Can you guys do that for me?" he asked as he took off his tie and undid a few buttons of his shirt to get more comfortable in his suit.

They all nodded and did what Ichigo requested. They all knew he had it tough. He barely visited his family anymore because of his busy days at the office. Well being the president of Zangetsu's corporation meant that you had to work hard to stay at the top.

"Ichi-nii when you have time again please visit us again" Yuzu said with a smile making him nod.

After spending some time with his family, Ichigo dropped Orihime off and made his way to his friends in the local club they usually drank some sake and relieved some stress. He sat down next to Renji in the booth and let out an irritated sigh.

"Tough day?" Renji asked as he gave Ichigo a cup of sake.

"You have no idea. Orihime suddenly asked of me to join my family dinner and I couldn't refuse" he said and groaned, "suddenly they were making wedding plans for us" he said and knocked down the cup.

Renji shook his head lightly and smirked. He knew Orihime couldn't let go of Ichigo. Being Ichigo's bodyguard and best friend Renji also knew that Ichigo didn't see her as more than just a close friend. He just wished Orihime would realize it because it was annoying them all.

"Maybe you should get a girlfriend" Ikkaku suggested.

"Not just a girlfriend…a wife" Renji said and smirked to Ichigo, "it would help all your problems" he said making Ichigo smack him on his head.

"How is marriage going to help me?"

Renji shrugged, "that way both Orihime and your family will leave you alone for good" he said making Ichigo nod.

He did want all the complaining to stop. He didn't want Orihime constantly asking him what woman he wanted to marry. Why he didn't want to marry her and not to mention his family who wanted him to have kids already. He didn't have time to care for either a wife and kids.

"I don't have the time" he shrugged as he put his cup of sake down.

Renji put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder and sighed, "you don't have to marry out of love…you can't love anyways" he mumbled, "just to make your life easier" he said making Ichigo frown.

"If you introduce me to a woman who wants that I'll marry her right away" he said sarcastic knowing there wasn't a single woman in this town who would want to marry just to make his life easier…a marriage without love and affection.

Ikkaku looked at Renji and nodded, "it's true we won't find a woman who would want that, even though this idiot is a guy who can make women weak in their knees just by looking at them" he said making Ichigo snort.

"I don't know if that's a complement or a insult" Ichigo muttered shaking his head a little, "I guess I just have to deal with a persistent Orihime and a whining family"

"Look it's Rangiku-san" Shuuhei said and held up his bottle of beer, "what brings you hear Rangiku-san?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Rangiku smiled as she put her hand on her hip looking at him like she was looking at a kid, "out with friends…can't I go out…Hisagi?" she asked being distant to him by refraining herself to call him by his first name.

"Come join us Rangiku" Renji said poured her some sake making her smirk, "I won't decline seeing you'll be buying me drinks" she said before she sat down next to Shuuhei and waved her hand to Momo and Rukia who were walking in.

"Kuchiki…as in the most powerful family in Karakura Town?" Ikkaku almost yelled.

Rangiku slapped him on his bold head and sighed, "no need to rub that name into her face. We are here to help her forget about that stupid last name" she said shaking her head a little.

"Why isn't it great to be the Kuchiki princess?" Rukia heard someone ask her with a tone of sarcasm to it.

"What's so great about getting ordered how to live your life?"

The orange haired guy smirk as he looked at her, "so you are saying you have it tough…kid?"

Kid? Did he just call her kid? She clenched her fist and got up making everyone tense up with the sudden change of mood.

"Who are you calling a kid? You dumbass?"

Ichigo got up as well he wouldn't let a kid talk to him like that. He was in a cranky mood already he didn't need a small woman like her yelling in his face.

"I'm calling you a kid! Princess"

She let out a irritated sigh before she grabbed her purse off the table, "I'm out of here…I'll call you later" she said to Rangiku before she stormed off.

Ichigo looked at the blackberry that was still on the table and shook his head before he grabbed it. No one seemed to notice that she left it seeing Shuuhei was flirting with the woman named Rangiku who had…a nice…chest. Ichigo shook his head trying to shrug the thoughts off and got up. So he walked out to give the midget back her phone.

"Oi! Midget"

"Shut the hell up dumbass!"

Rukia opened her car as she threw her purse in the passenger seat and looked at the orange haired guy, "what do you want?"

"You forgot your phone" he said as he handed her back her phone, "isn't there something you should say to me?" he asked when she remained silent after receiving back her phone.

Rukia looked at him with her eyebrows fumed. She never in her life wanted to thank the bastard but she knew she had to. He brought her back her phone after all. Byakuya would have killed her if she left it in the club…going to clubs was indecent for Kuchikis after all.

"Thanks" she mumbled under her breath making Ichigo smirk.

"It's Kurosaki…Ichigo."

She nodded slightly. She didn't know why she couldn't look away from those beautiful warm brown eyes. She felt like they were pulling her closer to him. She cleared her throat and looked away from him. She didn't want him to think she was staring at him…it would definitely make him feel even cockier than he already did.

"Kuchiki Rukia" Ichigo said as he walked closer to her and stood in front of her as she held tighter onto the door of her car, "why is it that you hate your last name?"

She snorted and shook her head a little, "you wouldn't understand, Kurosaki"

"I'm smarter than you think…Kuchiki" he said purposely using her last name because he knew it would annoy the hell out of her.

Rukia glared at him making her violet eyes seem almost black, "I don't think a dumbass like you can understand complicated family business's related topics"

"Really…what makes you think that?" he asked before he smirked, "never mind tell me tomorrow during lunch" he said making her frown.

"During lunch…who says I am having lunch with you" she mumbled.

"12;30 at Seireitei's"

Rukia was too tired to protest against that annoying orange haired male and simply nodded before she slammed the door shut. Ichigo smirked as he watched the angered small woman leave. He didn't know why but the moment he heard she was having family problems of her own…he figured she might just be able to help him.

"I think you found your woman" Renji smirked as he walked with Ichigo to his car.

"I might have"


	2. Smile Ichigo

Rukia kept checking her clock to make sure she wouldn't arrive late for her lunch with Kurosaki Ichigo. She hated herself for that. She didn't know why she was looking forward to meeting him. He basically ordered her to come, and that made her hate him even more. She still had half an hour before the lunch so she had to finish up and leave.

She grabbed all the papers that were scattered around her desk and put them neatly back in the file. She made sure she didn't miss a single piece of paper and got up walking to her bookcase to put the file back to where it belonged.

Rukia was always organized. In an organized space you could work so much better. Byakuya kept reminding her that so she was raised that way. Everything in her office was neatly organized. The files were alphabetically organized plus on date. That way it was easy to look back into older cases. Rukia froze on the spot as she heard a firm knock on the door.

She could recognize that knock, that firm knock belonged to one person only.

_Byakuya Nii-sama._

Rukia didn't know what to do. He rarely visited her in the office. He always said it was best to separate personal matters and business matters so only when it was an emergency they would meet. Byakuya wasn't part of their legal department after all. He was the president, he rarely spoke to one of the attorneys. The prodigy kid Toshiro Hitsugaya did that, as the head of the department it was his job after all.

Rukia shook the feeling off, she didn't want Byakuya to see her like this.

Like a nervous kid to their first day of school.

She cleared her throat, she was scared that she might have lost her voice and took a seat behind her desk, "come in" she answered.

Byakuya entered her office, closing the door behind him. When he closed the door it was a real serious matter. Though her eyes didn't show it Rukia felt nervous.  
She just looked composed in front of Byakuya. She had to, because she didn't want him to have a reason to comment her life style. Byakuya's eyes never left hers once as he took a seat in front of her desk.

He looked so full of confidence. It made you feel like suffocating when you looked in his eyes. She didn't dare to breath. She straightened her back as she crossed her legs and looked straight in his eyes. All these years living under one roof with this man she learned how mimic him a little. She found it was very successful if you wanted to talk to him on one level instead of feeling like you are lower than the worst scum on the planet.

"Rukia."

"Yes nii-sama?"

"You are to have lunch with Hisana, Amagai and I" he informed her as he got off his seat, "take your belongings with you Hisana is already waiting for us in the car" he said as he turned around and made his way to the door.

Rukia gulped she knew she had to do this. She didn't know how Kurosaki would react but right now it was her only way out of this arranged marriage dinner date, or whatever it is called. She didn't want to attend it. The moment she would attend such a thing, it meant she was chained to it. She had to get out of it, and Kurosaki was her only way to get out.

"Nii-sama, I'm terribly sorry but I cannot join you and nee-sama for lunch with Amagai-san" she said as she grabbed her jacket off her chair and put it on, "I'm already having lunch with someone else" she said as she looked him in the eyes, "you always told me we should keep our promises, right nii-sama" she said trying to manipulate him a little though she knew that kind of stuff didn't work on Kuchiki Byakuya it would provoke him in a way she wanted.

Byakuya turned around as he narrowed his cold silvery eyes on Rukia, "right now this lunch is much more important than your promise Rukia, reschedule it" he said making her shake her head.

"I cannot do that, I'm meeting with my future husband after all" she said softly though she said it loud enough for Byakuya to hear. She felt her heart painfully beating against her chest so this is the way people feel when they said a terrible lie.

It felt like adrenaline rush went through her body, but then the wrong way. Her heart beating so fast she was afraid Byakuya might hear it. Cold sweat running down her spine as if she committed the worst crime ever. Lying to Byakuya is considered the worst crime in this country

Byakuya didn't seem to move a muscle. She knew this came to him as a shock but his eyes didn't tell her anything like usual. He was just as stoic as ever. It frightened her, as an attorney she could always tell what people were thinking by looking in their eyes but Byakuya was a different case. He never showed anyone what he felt not even his eyes.

"Your future husband?" he questioned as he folded his arms across his chest, "you already had a boyfriend Rukia?" he asked as he locked eyes with hers, "you didn't even consider that Hisana and I should know about such a matter?"

Rukia looked down as she let out a strangled sigh, "nii-sama, I only wanted to tell you when it was serious between me and the guy. I didn't want to waste your precious time with just a fling but this is more than that, yesterday he romantically proposed to me. I never met such a guy like him, I don't want to let go of him nii-sama" she said as she looked back in Byakuya's eyes, "I have found the man I want to marry nii-sama" she said softly.

Byakuya was silent for a few minutes, before he spoke again, "very well then Hisana and I will join your lunch" he said making Rukia's eyes almost pop out.

She was glad she refrained herself from letting her eyes widen. Byakuya would know she was lying to him. She slightly nodded before she grabbed her purse and slowly made her way to him. She didn't have that man's number so she couldn't warn him. She had to rely on her acting skills.

She hoped that dumbass would go along with it. She had to put all her faith in him right now. The moment Byakuya would sense that it was scam he would make sure she is married the next day.

_Please kami tell me Kurosaki Ichigo has some brain cells left!_

"Huh we are going the wrong way, Byakuya-sama" Hisana said as she looked out the tinted windows of their car, "you must be tired Byakuya-sama I told you to take a day off to rest" she said making Byakuya shake his head.

"I am going the right way Hisana, Seireitei's is this way" he informed her calmly as he looked in the rear mirror, "we're meeting Rukia's future husband there."

"Oh did you change the restaurant, Byakuya-sama?" she asked confused.

"No Hisana, Rukia has already chosen a husband, we are going to their lunch date to meet him" he said as if he talked about something casual like the weather, "Seireitei is the restaurant I usually eat with business clients" he said and smirked.

Rukia noticed the smirk and mentally sighed in relief it meant that Byakuya had one thing that he liked about Kurosaki. Rukia looked out the window as she felt the car stop and got out the car walking in front of Hisana and Byakuya. She saw the orange haired guy sitting at the table in the private section and was glad Hisana and Byakuya were stopped by the restaurant's manager so she could make her way to Kurosaki Ichigo first to inform him a bit.

"Is that Kuchiki Byakuya?" Ichigo asked confused.

Rukia saw them making their way towards her and Kurosaki and let out a sigh, "yes my dear fiancé that's Kuchiki Byakuya" she announced happily as she sat beside Ichigo, "Byakuya nii-sama and Hisana nee-sama wanted to meet you so they canceled their lunch with the guy I told you about…the one I was supposed to marry" she said as she narrowed her eyes deadly on him.

As it was meant to suffocate him.

Ichigo took a sip from his water before he stood up and shook hands with Hisana. Byakuya didn't make a move to shake hands with him so Ichigo just sat down as he put his hand on Rukia's knee under the table. Rukia flinched as she felt him grip her knee tightly. She looked at him and saw him smirking but not looking her way.

"Hisana-san it's an honor to meet such a lovely lady" he said in his calm voice with a smile that could make any woman weak in their knees.

Hisana blushed and looked down, "oh it's nice to meet you too…uhm"

"Kurosaki Ichigo" Rukia butted in.

Ichigo looked at her and smiled though she didn't miss the playful glimpse in his eyes.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" Byakuya wondered, "the new president of Zangetsu?" he asked.

Rukia gulped as she heard Byakuya referring to Ichigo as the president of Zangetsu. She didn't know that he was that much of an important guy. He was wearing a really nice suit now but she just assumed he had a good office job, maybe even an attorney like her.

"I'm that Kurosaki Ichigo" Ichigo said confidence shown in his eyes.

Rukia slapped his hand off her knee and put her hand on his as she squeezed it tightly. Ichigo had to refrain himself from groaning out in pain as he felt her small little hand squeeze his. How did a small woman like her have such monstrous strength. It was abnormal.

"Rukia, why did you hide such a handsome, talented guy like him? Oh my you are so perfect for my little Rukia-chan, I don't know why she was so shy about us meeting you" Hisana said while Byakuya just remained silent next to her.

Ichigo wondered how such a silent, stoic guy ended up with such a lively woman. She was a lot taller than Rukia as well, so he didn't understand why Rukia was such a midget. He felt another painful squeeze on his hand and glanced at Rukia. Did she hear his thoughts just now?

"Kurosaki just proposed to me. I wanted to wait for the right moment to tell you but then the arranged marriage came up and it all felt so rushed, nee-sama. I am truly sorry for keeping this a secret" she said as she bowed her head, "forgive me" she said making Hisana shake her head.

"I understand Rukia, don't lower your head like that. It's just nee-sama after all. I'm glad you finally let us meet Kurosaki-kun. He is such an handsome guy" she said and smiled to him.

Rukia refrained herself from rolling her eyes on that point. So he had a very nice built. His shoulders were very broad making his shirt look tight on his body. She could tell he worked out because she could imagine the muscles he hid under that white shirt of his. He was very tall…she barely reached his chest. He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, so warm and inviting. His smirk that confident smirk made woman fall for him. Everything about him was perfect.

But he didn't have to know that!

"I'm honored Hisana-san" he said as he tried to pull his hand away from Rukia's but she wouldn't let him, "Rukia...was well..the first woman who could make me…feel this strong passionate love for" he said and turned to look at Rukia, "she is truly amazing, such a strong personality" he said and smirked, "such an intimidated look she has, but that's what made me fall for her…she is an independent woman" he said as he managed to put their hands under the table again and twisted her hand around making her flinch slightly, before she could react he laid his hand on her thigh making her softly gasp.

"That's so cute!" Hisana coed as she felt her eyes water, "I'm so glad Rukia-chan has found a guy like you. Please take good care of our Rukia" she said and looked at her husband who just blankly stared at the two of them.

"You are absolutely certain that you want to marry this kid, Rukia?" Byakuya asked as he looked at Ichigo, "you can still cancel this wedding" he said making Hisana give him a slight shove.

"I'm very certain about this matter nii-sama" Rukia said as she pushed Ichigo's hand of her thigh before she put her hand on his and squeezed tightly making Ichigo shot up and sit even straighter than normal. She smirked as she trailed her hand upwards and stopped as she almost touched his crotch making Ichigo heart clench.  
Was she teasing him? He couldn't believe this woman.

He didn't think she would have the courage to do something like this with her siblings here. Yet she almost touched his now almost erected cock. He knew what she wanted to do, if he made the wrong move he was certain he couldn't use it for the next few weeks.

"Very well…Kurosaki Ichigo I expect you to come over for dinner this weekend, to discuss this possible marriage" Byakuya said as he narrowed his eyes on the orange haired kid.

"I will Byakuya-san" he said as he pushed Rukia's hand upwards making her feel his erected part making her gasp.

"Something wrong Rukia-chan?" Hisana asked worried.

"N-nothing" she squeaked.

"Are you certain, Rukia?" Ichigo asked with a teasing tone to his voice.

Rukia just looked at her food and nodded, "I'm sorry I just remembered some thing I have to do for this case I have at work, I'm sorry to have worried you nee-sama" she said making Hisana sigh in relief.

"What was that all about?" Rukia yelled as she was sitting in the passenger seat of Ichigo's car.

"Then you shouldn't have teased me" Ichigo said and smirked, "want to take care of the problem?" he asked and glanced at her, "it's your fault after all…you should do something about it" he said making Rukia glare at him.

"Take a cold shower" she said coldly.

Ichigo chuckled, "I think I deserve some kind of repayment, I have to marry you now. I never imagined marring a midget" he said and groaned when he felt a punch in his stomach, "that's dangerous you fool! I'm still driving!"

"Shut the hell up!" Rukia yelled, "you didn't protest about it what's up with that?"

"I have my reasons" Ichigo said before he stopped the car, "get out, you are here."

"Aren't you kind" Rukia said sarcastic before she opened the door, "be on time this Saturday" she said as she glared at him, "we'll talk about the arrangements then" she said before she slammed the door shut.

She could imagine the scowl on his face right now. It made her grin as she walked into the Kuchiki building. Ichigo frowned as he watched Rukia leave.

"Fucking bitch" he mumbled before he drove towards his building.

"Hey Ichigo!"

"It's Kurosaki-san during work hours you idiot!" Ichigo yelled as he watched Renji barge into his office, "what do you need?"

"Did you meet with that woman?" Renji asked as he took a seat on the comfy chair in front of Ichigo's desk, "what did she say about the marriage thing?"

Ichigo smirked as he looked at Renji, "I didn't have to ask her a thing. She suddenly decided to call me her fiancé as she brought her sister and brother in law with her.  
So now I can request anything I want because she thinks she forced me into this" he said and saw Renji grin the way he did.

"I see, she feels guilty about dragging you in this whole situation so you can make demands and she has to accept it?" Renji asked.

"Kind of. Though I doubt that woman will be easy to do business with, she almost squeezed my dick off" he mumbled making Renji almost choke.

"W-what? What did you say?" Renji said surprised and shook his head, "what the fuck? She touched you there?" he asked making Ichigo shrug.

"It wasn't anything sexual at all, it was more of a threat didn't you hear the part that she almost squeezed it off?"

"Dominant little woman?"

"I'll handle her, there is nothing I can't handle" Ichigo said as he smirked, "besides I have the upper hand here. She needs me so when I just threaten her I'll back off she'll go on her knees" he said making Renji chuckle.

"You are a fucking bastard you know that?" Renji asked before he got up, "so now you'll marry Kuchiki Rukia?" he asked.

Ichigo nodded, "soon enough I'll marry Kuchiki Rukia."

"You'll be freed from Inoue then" Renji said and chuckled when he heard Ichigo sigh in relief, "how will she react when she hears you are marrying another woman" he said and chuckled.

"I'll be freed from her, that's all what matters" he sighed, "though I am certain marrying Rukia will be a handful" he said and narrowed his eyes on Renji, "do a research about her, I want to know everything about this woman."

"You want me to do a background check on Kuchiki Rukia?"

"By now Kuchiki Byakuya has a whole book about my life, I think I have the right to do my own research as well, get going Abarai" he ordered.


	3. The Warning

Thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts!  
So for you guys I wanted to write a new chapter.  
Thanks for the support =D

* * *

To love someone is the most meaningless thing in this world.  
Wanting to be loved is just an endless rotation of hope and despair.  
**-Mogami Kyoko**

**

* * *

**

Rukia walked into the dining room as she was ready with her morning routine. She was awake a little earlier than normal – she blamed the stress. She was usually up at six and having this kind of stress she couldn't sleep after five anymore. She knew she probably had bangs under her eyes the size pandas normally had so she used more makeup today than normal. She hated using so much makeup because to take it off takes even more time then. She didn't want to waste valuable time.

She blinked as she saw Hisana already awake and cheerful. She was smiling while she was getting breakfast ready – she looked like she was floating through the dining room. Rukia shook her head a little and sighed as she sat down. Hisana is really something else.

Hisana noticed Rukia and smiled brightly as she made her way over to her. She put her hand on Rukia's shoulder making her younger sister look at her with a confused look in her big violate eyes. Hisana's smile however didn't falter.

"Morning, Rukia-chan!" she cheered, "we're having dinner with your fiancé tonight, are you nervous?" she asked.

Rukia had to admit Hisana was pretty bold. Rukia shook her head a little and smiled as she took the cup of tea Hisana offered her. She sipped from the perfectly made jasmine tea and looked at the head of the table where Byakuya normally sat, but he wasn't here today.

"Where is Byakuya nii-sama?" she asked as she looked at Hisana who took a seat next to her, "I thought he is usually up together with you?"

Hisana nodded and took her cup of tea in her hands, "Byakuya-sama had to head to the office for a little while, he said something important came up but he wouldn't miss tonight's dinner" she said making Rukia sigh.

That man was unbelievable. Something important came up in the office yet he didn't want to miss tonight's dinner. Rukia prayed to the gods that Byakuya would miss tonight's dinner. If she prayed enough maybe her wishes would come true, without Byakuya at dinner with Kurosaki the tension would be at least somewhat gone.

Rukia looked at Hisana who looked at her with that bright smile and slightly smiled back, "nii-sama is really kind isn't he" she said with that forced smile on her face.

Right he just wants to make sure this wedding isn't a shame and doesn't get canceled. He doesn't want to be here for my happiness, that man is unbelievable. She clenched her hand as she placed it on her lap and tried to remain calm in front of Hisana. Kurosaki better be on his best behavior. He as her ticket out of this place.

"I wonder what Kurosaki-kun will wear tonight" Hisana said and looked at Rukia, "a really sexy Italian suit?" she asked making Rukia shrug, "it would be wonderful if he wore a traditional yukata!"

Rukia chuckled as she heard Hisana say that. Yukata and Kurosaki, that doesn't seem right at all!

"I don't think Ichigo will wear a yukata nee-sama, it's out of character" she said making Hisana pout, "maybe if you ask him he will consider it" she said trying to cheer up the pouting woman, "but still nii-sama will appreciate it if it's in a more business sphere right?"

Hisana shook her head, "it's your wedding we are going to talk about Rukia? Why does it have to be so formal and strict. I won't care even if that man came in his sweat pants and t-shirt, as long as there is that happy feeling you know…that really warm feeling of love, that's all I care for, than I'll know this dinner was a success" she said making Rukia clear her throat.

Warm feeling of love – yeah right neither of them knew what that was.

It was pure business and nothing more.

Hisana took Rukia in her embrace and squeezed her tightly, "I'm so happy you have found such a perfect man Rukia, Byakuya-sama told me last night that Kurosaki-kun is the best match for Rukia-chan, it made me happy to know that Byakuya-sama has accepted this wedding" she said making Rukia's eyes almost pop out.

Byakuya accepted this – that's not possible.

Hisana must have dreamt it , she always goes off to dreamland.

"Really?" Rukia said though her tone told Hisana she didn't believe a word of it, "I'm happy to hear that" Rukia said with a slight smile before she got up.

"Where are you going?" Hisana asked confused as she stood up as well. A sly smirk came to her lips as she put her arm over Rukia's shoulder, "are you meeting up with Kurosaki-kun?" she asked and giggled, "oh youth isn't it great" she coed.

Rukia shrugged her arm off her and glared at Hisana, "nee-san please control yourself" she said before she walked out the dining room, "actually I am meeting up with Ichigo, I'll be in time to get dressed for dinner don't worry about it" she warned Hisana before she left the mansion.

-x-

Ichigo sipped from his water and smiled, "oh really?" he asked though she could hear the sarcastic tone to it. He was just playing around with her, nothing more.

She was growing angry with this man. He better agree with her terms or she'll make sure he doesn't have a single strand of weird shiny orange hair left on his head. He should know by now the moment she becomes his wife she has access to his private life. She could make him regret everything.

"You shouldn't act so arrogant right now, Kurosaki" she warned him, "you know the wife is the heart of the family?" she asked and smiled, "I can make you regret this the moment you say I do" she said making him smirk.

Ichigo put down his glass of water and straightened up as he looked at her with a serious look in his eyes. Suddenly his amber eyes didn't seem so warm and playful anymore. His whole attitude changed with the second. It made her lose sanity for just a second, "is that so?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes on her, "the way I see it, you need me Kuchiki, not the other way around" he reminded her, "so let's talk about the real terms."

Rukia felt her throat getting dry with the fact that he could turn the playful conversation into a serious one. How he could turn from teasing and childish to a dominate male. She liked it. Though she would never admit that to him it made her like him. She liked men who dared to be different, or maybe it was the fact that she was used to a man like Byakuya that she didn't take less than that.

Ichigo smirked and leaned back against his chair, "you will not interfere with my life, meaning I'll mind my business you'll mind your business. When I am working don't interrupt me once…I can get pretty angry when you do that" he said making her cock her head a little bit.

"Far enough" she said in a low voice as she narrowed her violate eyes on him, "something tells me that's not the only thing you want?" she said as she folded her arms across her chest, "let's hear it Kurosaki" she said making him let out a low chuckle.

"Very well, Kuchiki" he said and smirked, "I will attend your family dinners when it's needed and you'll attend mine, you will not ask about my past and I will not ask about yours. You'll pretend to be the loving wife in public and I'll pretend I'm head over heels with you" he said as he saw her surprised look, "surprised?" he asked.

"I-I didn't think these were your terms…actually they are a bit beneficial for me too" she mumbled.

Ichigo nodded, "of course I believe that if you get something you should do something in return as well…don't you think so Kuchiki, if you are the loving wife why shouldn't I reward you with giving you something back?" he asked.

She bit her lip gently and looked down – damn what was wrong with this man.

Dominant one minute the next he is all kind hearted and gentle.

"Alright, your terms I can agree with" she said and smiled, "we both agree on a divorce in two years right?" she asked.

Ichigo nodded, "of course a clean divorce, you get your stuff back I get my stuff back nothing more nothing less" he said making her nod.

"Very well, it's good doing business with you Kurosaki" she said making him chuckle.

"A lot of people say that" he said with a smug look on his face making her roll her eyes, "I guess you should get going then, your sister must be waiting for you…a delightful person she is" he said making Rukia sigh.

"Delightful please" she mumbled, "but you are right I better get going" she said before she got up and smirked seeing Ichigo get up as well like a real gentleman, "I'll see you at dinner then" she said and gasp as she felt warm lips pressed against her cheek.

"I'll see you at dinner, Rukia" his low voice made shivers run down her spine.

She quickly stepped back as she tried to be as far as possible from this man and nodded, "yeah" she said quickly before she turned around and left.

Ichigo smirked and looked at his side as Renji nodded, "this will go even better than planned, doesn't it Ichigo?" Renji said making Ichigo frown.

"It's Kurosaki-san!" he reminded him.

Renji smirked and sat down next to Ichigo as he sipped from Rukia's untouched water, "so it's official huh, Kuchiki Rukia will be Kurosaki Rukia in a few weeks" he said and looked at his boss, "better not fall for the woman, two years is a lot longer than you think" he warned Ichigo.

"Please as if I'll fall for the midget woman" he said and shook his head, "it's just beneficial to be married to her. You know how much influence Kuchiki has in Japan's economy, it will be good for the company if I marry that woman" he said and heard Renji choke in his water next to him, "did you think I would just marry her because to get rid of Inoue, please that's not even a good enough reason for marriage."

"Power and wealth is?" Renji asked and shook his head, "that woman will not go through with this wedding when she finds out your real reasons for this marriage!"

Ichigo smirked, "she will not, we agreed to not interfere each other's business Renji" he said as he looked at the red haired male beside him, "now stop asking stupid questions you are annoying me" he said making Renji frown.

-x-

Rukia tried to remain calm as Hisana flew towards Ichigo. She smiled brightly as she coed when Ichigo bowed in respect towards the Kuchiki couple. She could imagine Hisana's big bright looking eyes right now and heart melting smile. She fell for the charms of Kurosaki already!

"I'm so glad you are here Kurosaki-kun" she said and looked at her husband, "Byakuya-sama came just in time to meet you as well tonight" she said and watched Ichigo gave them a warm smile.

Ichigo looked at Byakuya, even though Hisana told him Byakuya wanted to meet him as well tonight it didn't seem like it. He got an hostile feeling from Byakuya as if his eyes were piercing through his soul. He cleared his throat and walked past the couple as he took the hand of the surprised petite woman.

"I'm sorry to make you wait, Rukia-chan" he said gently as he pressed his lips against her cheeks making her cheek burn up as a nice sakura tinted color came to them, "I'll make it up to you" he whispered though he said it loud enough for Hisana and Byakuya to hear as well.

Rukia knew he was acting right now, but why did it felt so real?

"I-It's okay" she said before she recomposed herself, "you know diamonds are my favorite" she said as she looked in his eyes with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Ichigo buys you gifts when he might have upset you?" Hisana asked confused.

Rukia looked at her older sister and nodded, "hm everything we have a little misunderstanding" she said as she looked at Ichigo, "he'll buys some of my favorite things to make me smile again, and he let go of his pride…and apologize to me without caring about what people think of him" she said making Ichigo hold her hand a bit tighter in his.

"That's true" he said and smiled to Byakuya and Hisana, "Rukia just means…a lot to me" he said and squeezed her hand when he said it making her flinch a bit.

"You two are so cute!" Hisana said and looked at Byakuya as she held onto his arm, "it's so wonderful to see another couple who loves each other like us" she said making Rukia gulp.

There doesn't exist another couple who loves each other like Byakuya and Hisana did –they were on of a kind.

She felt horrible that Hisana saw them like their equals.

Everyone sat down on their seat as the maids brought the plates with their food towards the table. Rukia was amazed that all of this was her favorite food. She looked at Hisana and saw her smiling to her with a warm content smile and smiled back. She was really lucky with a loving sister like her.

"Don't just stare at the food you two, dinner is getting cold!" Hisana whined.

"You know better than that, Rukia" Byakuya reminded her his cold yet stern voice dragging her out of her thoughts.

"You should show Kurosaki-kun your room after dinner" Hisana suggested, "I think he has the right to see your room Rukia don't you think so. You have seen his already right?" she said making Rukia's heart only beating faster.

Ichigo looked at her and smirked, "yeah Rukia came to visit me quite often in my apartment" he said and looked at Byakuya and Hisana, "I'm sorry for not letting you know sooner than this" he said as he bowed his head making Hisana gasp.

"Why apologizing Kurosaki-kun you are both adults, I am glad that Rukia had a boyfriend hidden. I was so worried about her" she said making Rukia frown.

"Did you think I was some kid with emotional problems or something?" she asked confused and clenched her fist, "nee-sama you are really pushing it here" she whispered and looked at Ichigo, "I'll show you my room later" she said with a smile though Ichigo could feel the killer intent coming from her eyes.

-x-

Ichigo watched as Rukia closed the door behind her and slowly walked over to her. Rukia just stood still in front of her door as she narrowed her eyes on him, "what's wrong?" she asked confused as she saw that he stood still right in front of him.

Ichigo slammed his hands on either side by her head on the door and smirked as he leaned down a bit to be leveled with her eyes. He looked into her violate confused orbs as he leaned even more forward his lips almost brushing against hers.

Rukia could smell his delicious aftershave. His hot breath tickled against her nose. She gulped as she pressed her hands against his hard, firm chest and tried to push him off her. Yet he didn't move an inch.

"Adults huh" he whispered and saw he got her attention making her stop pushing against his chest, "you know what Hisana and Byakuya are thinking right now?" he asked and saw her tense up which made his grin even wider, "you coming to my apartment…alone, like Hisana said we are adults after all" he said making Rukia gasp.

Hisana thought they were doing that?

She has never seen his apartment! Maybe she shouldn't have lied to Hisana when she asked if she has been to Kurosaki's house, but if she said no Hisana would think it's weird that she has not seen the apartment of her future husband after all, she was going to live there.

"T-They should think that, we are an engaged couple after all" she said though she knew it wasn't said with enough confidence she hated that it almost sounded vulnerable, and weak.

Ichigo brushed her stubborn lock away and ran his finger tops along her cheek before he pressed the palm of his hand against her cheek and brushed his lips against her soft ones. Rukia's eyes widen with the sudden soft pressure of his lips against hers.

She wanted to push him away but she didn't. She felt her grip on his shirt loosen as he put more pressure against her lips. She felt his teeth graze against her bottom lip. Her heart was beating so hard which made her wonder if Ichigo might hear it. Her cheek under his palm was burning up with the sensation his lips were giving her. He was barely kissing her yet she was completely flustered.

"Get off me!" Rukia mumbled as she pushed him a bit harder this time, and actually succeeded.

"You are so cold, Rukia" Ichigo said and smirked, "that's no way to treat your future husband" he said making her roll her eyes, "you don't want your family to know that we are actually a fake couple?" he and ran a hand through his orange locks, "you don't have to be so prude, I heard you are quite the lover" he said making her narrow her eyes on him.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"You heard what I said" Ichigo said and smirked as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his dress pants, "don't get all shy about it, its okay to have some one night stands you know…it only gives you more experience, I like a woman who knows how to love a man properly" he said with a smug look on his face.

Rukia felt her blood boil to a dangerous point. This guy did a background check on her? Did they not agree to not interfere with each other's business. She narrowed her eyes dangerously on Ichigo's and folded her arms across his chest.

"How did you know about that?" she asked and walked closer to him, "you actually dared to look into my past, Kurosaki?" she asked as she stood in front of him though he was clearly towering over her, her attitude made him feel like she was the tall one here.

"I think we interrupted something" they head a sweet voice say.

Rukia turned to look at the door and froze to the spot, did they hear their entire conversation?

"What are you two doing?" Byakuya asked.

Rukia mentally sighed in relief, no they didn't hear them – thank the gods for that.

"It feels like…sexual tension" Hisana whispered making Byakuya glare at Ichigo, "we're sorry for intruding but I wanted to let you guys no that tea is ready…and no one answered when we knocked so Byakuya-sama got worried-"

Hisana was rambling on and on, yet Rukia was just glad that they didn't hear their conversation because of they did, she would have had to marry that Amagai person, even though she hated Ichigo with all her guts for prying into her past, she would rather marry the bastard than someone Byakuya had chosen from his company.

"I will not tolerate such behavior under my roof, do you understand?" Byakuya asked even though he said it to the both of them his eyes were fixed on Ichigo.

"I understand, Byakuya-san" Ichigo said and smiled as he put his hand on Rukia's shoulder, "we apologize" he said as he put his hand on her head and pushed her head down as he bowed his head as well.

Rukia felt like kicking this man in a place…that would be inappropriate for a Kuchiki girl but she would still do it. She raised her head and slightly smiled as she nodded and clenched her hand on Ichigo's arm her nails digging into his skin.

"Let's have tea then" Hisana said trying to brighten up the mood, "it sure is warm in here" she mumbled. That would have made Rukia blush if she wasn't so dam angry with Ichigo.

Ichigo hissed the moment Hisana and Byakuya were out of the room and pulled his arm back, "what the hell! You resentful woman" he mumbled as he rubbed his arm.

"I'll definitely hurt you, next time you dare prying into my private life" she said and walked to the door, "you better stop now Kurosaki" she warned him before she turned around and smiled, "come on dear fiancé of mine we can't let nee-sama and nii-sama wait" she said making Ichigo sigh.

"Damn bitch" he mumbled as he walked over to her and took her hand in his, "let's just get it over with" he said with a scowl visible on his face.


	4. His Apartment

Thank you for the reviews, favs and alerts.  
Thank you so much for your support!

* * *

Who decides which orders are the right ones?  
Just where is the truth?  
Do you know it's all in your mind

**-Bleach Musical: Ichimaru Gin**

**

* * *

**

Rukia walked through the doors of the apartment complex where Kurosaki Ichigo lived. She smiled as she looked at the guard and made her way to the elevator. She looked at the bag she was holding in her right hand and let out a frustrated sigh. She didn't know why her sister and brother in law insisted in seeing the apartment where Kurosaki was living but they did. So here she was with some of her personal stuff, to make sure Kurosaki's apartment didn't look like a bachelor apartment.

She stepped into the elevator and smiled as she saw a woman with chestnut colored hair standing there as well. The woman smiled back to her, before she looked at the display above the doors of the elevator again. Rukia looked at the buttons and saw the woman was going to the same floor as her. Once the ding was heard she quickly walked out and made her way to the right apartment. He was living on the top floor at the end of the hall. She looked at the door of apartment number 105 and sighed before she grabbed the key out of her purse.

_Rukia looked at the orange haired guy in front of her as she sipped from her water. He was quietly eating his lunch. They decided to meet up to discuss what they would do for tonight. Byakuya and Hisana were meeting them at Kurosaki's apartment after all. They had to get things ready. Ichigo looked at his blackberry as he opened the new email he received._

_Rukia could tell something must have happened at the office because a scowl was visible on his face again. She leaned back against her chair as she put her glass down and cleared her throat trying to get the attention of Kurosaki._

"_Something happened?" she asked casually._

_Ichigo slightly nodded before he grabbed the keys out of his jacket's pocket and shoved a key into her hand, "I'll be stuck in the office for a while so you take care of things, it's on the fifteenth floor, apartment number 105. It's at the end of the hallways" he explained to her._

"_Huh you want me to go before you?" she asked confused as she looked at the key._

_Ichigo smirked and held the hand where she had the key in as he closed her hand in a little fist for her, "Rukia that's where you are going to live in a few weeks…shouldn't you get familiar with the apartment?" he asked._

_Rukia looked at him and pouted her lips a bit before she nodded, "you're right, I'll make myself at home if you don't mind" she said with a playful look in her eyes_

"_Just don't touch the pictures" he said softly._

_Rukia narrowed her eyes on him, "I can touch everything except for the pictures?" she asked confused, "what's so special about them?"_

_She gulped as she saw the look he gave her – pure sadness was seen in his amber eyes. A look that made her freeze in her chair. She couldn't move or talk all she could do was look in his eyes, his eyes filled with dark feelings. What happened to him? _

She opened the apartment door and walked in before she turned around and blinked seeing the chestnut haired female standing there in front of the door. Did she come for Kurosaki? Rukia held the doorknob in her hand as she stared straight into the eyes of the woman.

"W-who are you?" the woman asked.

Rukia didn't know what to tell her. Should she tell her she was Ichigo's fiancée? She probably should because they were going to get married in a few weeks, but who was this woman to him. Rukia didn't know why she was suddenly curious about his life. She really shouldn't but still she wanted to know more about him.

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia" she said and smiled to the woman, "Ichigo's fiancée" she added.

She could see the woman's face falter. Rukia narrowed her big purple orbs on the woman. So Ichigo was someone special to this woman – why else would she look so sad right now?

"Fiancée?" she repeated softly.

Rukia nodded, "yeah that's me" she said and smiled, "did you come to visit Ichigo?" she asked.

She didn't want to be so short to this woman but she still had to prepare dinner, get ready for tonight's dinner with her sister and brother in law and she still had to make sure it looked like a bit of Kuchiki Rukia was in this apartment as well. She had so many things to do, and talking with this woman was only going to slow her down.

"Y-yes but if it's a bad time…I'll come by next time" the woman said softly before she met Rukia's eyes again, "actually I may sound rude but since when are you engaged?" she asked and clenched her fist, "it's so sudden Kurosaki-kun never mentioned you" she said being straightforward with her questions.

Rukia smiled as she put the bag down on the floor seeing it was kind of heavy, "for a few weeks now, Ichigo was waiting for the right time to tell everyone…he has been quite busy actually. Things are pretty hectic in the office" she lied and looked at her watch as if to indicate to the woman she didn't have much time left, "actually I still need to prepare dinner so I'll tell Ichigo you stopped by?" she said as she saw the woman slightly glaring at her.

"Never mind I'll just call him" the woman snapped back.

Rukia didn't know why but somehow she felt challenged by this woman, because after she snapped at Rukia like that a smirk was visible on her face. Was she actually challenging Kuchiki Rukia? No woman who in their right mind would do that. What bugged her more was how she felt annoyed with this woman fussing over Ichigo. The Ichigo who was going to be **her **husband.

"If that's what you want" Rukia said as she gave her a forced smile, "thanks for dropping by" she said as she gave the woman the same glare back and slammed the door shut.

"Why am I so annoyed now?" she mumbled irritated before she grabbed the bag off the floor and walked into his apartment.

She was actually surprised how clean the place looked. She made her way to the black leather couches, a three seat couch with on the right a two seat couch and on the left an one seat couch, a white soft carpet was placed by the couches as she looked at the glass coffee table in front of the three seat couch. She placed the keys on it as she walked to the kitchen. She had just enough time to prepare a simple dinner, get dressed and make it look like Ichigo's and Rukia's special place or whatever that was.

She rushed to the bedroom when the vegetables were lightly simmering. She looked around the master bedroom – Ichigo was quite an organized person. His bedroom was spotless. She put her dress on the bed as she looked at the door next to the closet, it must be the bathroom. She opened the door and smiled to herself, "I'm already feeling at home" she whispered and shook the feeling off.

After she got dressed and left her makeup neatly behind in the bathroom she made her way to the kitchen. Dinner was ready and nii-sama and nee-sama were on their way. Everything was good. She stopped as she saw the big picture frame of his family next to the mahogany bookcase. She smiled as she saw little Ichigo smiling brightly as he held his mother's hand. That carefree smile. He sure didn't have one now. She turned around when she heard the doorbell and took a deep breath.

She was ready to tour her family around the apartment.

She opened the door only to be attacked by her sister. Hisana flew in the arms of Rukia not even giving the woman time to breath. Byakuya followed after Hisana as he closed the door behind him. Even though Rukia was squeezed in a tight hug of her sister, she could see that Byakuya was already looking around, searching for something to call of this wedding. She wouldn't let that happen.

Rukia pulled out of the hug and smiled to her sister, "nice to see you too nee-sama, even though we had breakfast together this morning" she added making Hisana sigh.

"It's not the same anymore you know, your mind was somewhere else during breakfast" Hisana said and smirked, "well who would blame you. You are about to marry such a good looking man who also has a great job, and a very nice apartment" Hisana said as she looked around.

Rukia smiled and nodded before she glanced at Byakuya. So far he seemed good, he wasn't making any faces yet. She could tell by the look in his eyes what he was thinking. Well not what he was thinking but she could tell when he disliked something but right now, she still didn't see that glimpse in his eyes yet.

"So where is Kurosaki-kun?" Hisana asked as she sat down on the couch.

Rukia walked to the kitchen as she put the cups filled with jasmine tea on the tray and walked to the living room serving Byakuya and Hisana some tea.

"Something came up in the office, Ichigo had to stay a little longer" Rukia informed, "nothing to worry about" she said as she put the tray back in the kitchen and looked at her family who were just quietly sitting in the living room trying to figure out what kind of man Kurosaki Ichigo was by observing his apartment.

"Alright, you two want a tour?" Rukia asked seeing she just toured herself around the house to know where everything was .She didn't have time to snoop around but she figured she would get to that later.

"Yes" Byakuya said as he got up making Hisana shake her head before she held onto her husband's arm and smiled, "what Byakuya-sama means is that we would love to see where our little girl is going to stay from now on" Hisana said making Rukia suppress a laugh.

She had to admit Hisana could make things sound a little less harsh she could definitely sugar coat things. Rukia nodded slightly before she gave Hisana and Byakuya a quick tour around the house.

"Is this his family?" Byakuya asked as he stood by the bookcase looking at all the pictures Kurosaki had, "his father is a doctor?" Byakuya asked as Rukia just slightly nodded.

Damn she didn't know a thing about his family. She nervously bit her lips but tried to keep a cool face. She couldn't let them know that she had no clue who those people were in the picture. She looked at the door and thanked the gods.

"Rukia?"

Rukia smiled and bowed to Byakuya and Hisana before she made her way to the front door. She flung her arms around Ichigo and kissed his cheek, "welcome home" she said loud enough for the couple to hear, "Byakuya nii-sama was just asking about your family, you have the perfect timing" she giggled as she dragged him to the living room by his hand.

Ichigo smiled as he bowed to the couple and looked at the big picture Byakuya was standing for, "oh right, that's my father, my mother and my two little sisters" he said as he pointed to each one of them, "Yuzu" he said as he pointed to the light brown haired girl, "and Karin" he said as he pointed to the one with dark hair.

"Your father" Byakuya said as he looked at Ichigo, "he is a doctor?"

Ichigo nodded, "oh yeah…my father has a clinic, it's a small clinic but still, he is a doctor" he confirmed making Byakuya nod.

"You have a nice family" Hisana commented making Ichigo smile.

"Thanks" he said before he put his arm over Rukia's shoulder, "how did everything go, Rukia?" he asked as he gave her a serious look before he gave her a slight smile.

She knew he was checking on her, if she broke anything here in his apartment while he was away. She smiled as she put her hand on his arm and looked at Hisana.

"He is always worried for me" she explained, "please help me set the table, Ichigo" she said before she turned around and walked with him to the kitchen.

She stood by the island and took the plates off the ebony counter, "everything went smooth" she informed him quietly, "I found what I needed, placed some clothes in your closet and some things in your bathroom, I didn't touch anything that shouldn't be touched" she said as she narrowed her eyes on him, "and your girlfriend showed up, she left quite angrily"

"I don't have a girlfriend" Ichigo snorted before he put the drinks on the tray and frowned slightly, "what was the woman's name?"

"I don't know she didn't give me a name" Rukia said and frowned, "she has chestnut hair…really…big…" she said and glared at him, "what does it matter she seemed pretty pissed and told me she would call you" Rukia said and looked at the door as she saw Hisana peeking at them.

"Is everything alright, I thought I might help you guys" Hisana smiled.

"No we got it, you're the guest remember Hisana-san just go sit down and relax" Ichigo said and smiled as he guided her back to the dining table by the window in the living room.

Rukia sighed in relief before she walked out and put everything in place. She met Ichigo's eyes and smiled slightly to him yet Ichigo could feel the coldness from her eyes. She wasn't done preaching to him yet. He knew who she meant the moment she said…really…big.

He wanted to snicker at that. Rukia sure was shy about stuff like that even though the woman wasn't exactly a virgin anymore. He sat down next to Rukia once the table was set.

-x-

Rukia sat down on the three seat couch as she watched some show on the flat screen. She heard the door close of Ichigo's apartment and let out a relieved sigh. She was glad everything went smoothly today. Till Hisana mentioned his family.

Rukia looked up as she felt the couch shift a bit. She pushed Ichigo aside when he wanted to lean his head against her shoulder making him groan out in frustration.

"I worked my ass off today you know, a little appreciation would be great Rukia" he said making her snort.

She looked at him as she put the remote down on the coffee table and narrowed her purple eyes on his. Ichigo could tell she had become serious, the gleam in her eyes changed. Somehow her eyes seemed darker than normal.

"Who was that woman?"

Ichigo ran a hand through his already messy orange hair and looked back at the TV. He didn't want to explain things to her but he knew if he didn't she would just look into it herself.

"Inoue, she can't let go of me. I never once dated her in my life but she sees me as her possession" he said and looked back at Rukia, "shouldn't be a problem to you right. I heard you can be pretty mean when it comes to women who dare to challenge you" he said and smirked, "a girl like her shouldn't be a problem right?"

"And what exactly would we be fighting over…you?" she asked jokingly, "oh please, she can have you I don't want you" Rukia said and shook her head as a smile appeared on her face, "she must have lost her mind, that woman" Rukia giggled.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "must have lost her mind because she wants me?" Ichigo asked and snickered, "woman have you not realized that you are stuck to the man you were just talking about, I am going to be your husband" he reminded her.

Rukia gulped and look back at the TV. Right she couldn't forget that she must be out of her mind too, marrying a guy without even being in love. If her brother knew about this he would lose his mind. He would definitely ship her across the world and let her marry some stupid butt kisser of his company.

No, she rather marry this ass than to marry some Byakuya's butt kisser.

"Whatever" Rukia whispered.

"So they want to meet my family, I knew that would come up sooner or later" Ichigo confessed, "it's only natural for them wanting to meet your in laws" Ichigo shrugged as he put his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer.

She was confused by his sudden movement but she didn't push him away this time.

"Did you tell them yet?" she asked as she cocked her head to the side to look in his eyes, "you know about me?"

Ichigo shook his head before he leaned back against the couch, "no we should do that pretty soon, we'll tell them together and after that we'll have a big family dinner?" Ichigo suggested.

Rukia slightly smiled and nodded, "sounds good to me" she whispered before she looked at the clock, "you should take me home now it's getting pretty late" she said as she got up and stretched a bit, "I think everything went great" she said and looked at Ichigo, "so meeting your family?"

"This Friday?" he asked.

She nodded and grabbed her jacket off the chair before she slipped it on, "I'll leave the bag here, I can't actually take it back with me" she mumbled and shrugged, "in a few weeks my stuff will be moved her anyway it's no big deal" she said making him narrow his eyes on her.

"So I have to clean up your stuff?" he asked confused, "even after a long day at the office plus driving you home?" he asked her and shook his head, "you better be a real lady in front of my family!"

"Like you could ever take home women like me to your house" she said and smirked, "I am nothing like that Inoue person Kurosaki" she said and walked past him, "they will be blown away with me just walking into your house" she said making him snort.

"We'll see about that midget" he said as he locked the door and followed after her.

Rukia glared at him but he didn't seem moved by it, "call me that again and I'll hurt you" she warned him as she pushed the button that leaded to the garage.

"How I'm almost twice your size" he teased and rubbed his arm when he felt a painful slap of her , "damn it stop hitting me" he mumbled.

"Then stop fooling around you moron!"

Ichigo sighed and shook his head, "our married life together would be so fun right" he said sarcastic making Rukia let out a groan.

"I fucking hate you" she whispered.

"The feeling is mutual, Rukia" Ichigo said and smiled before he drove off, speeding towards her house the sooner the bitch was home the better.

Rukia looked at Ichigo as he stopped the car. She had to admit he was a smooth driver. She looked at the mansion before she unbuckled the seat belt and reached for the door. She stopped and closed her eyes for a bit as she tried to calm down her thoughts.

"What are you doing? You're home!" Ichigo reminded her.

Rukia sighed and turned to look at him before she grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him towards her. Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt her lips pressed against his. Her lips felt so warm and soft, but why was she kissing him. He felt the pressure increase against his lips before he wrapped his arms around her as well and kissed back.

Rukia smirked when she felt him kissing back before she pushed him off her and smirked.

"Goodnight Kurosaki" she said before she got out of the car.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked but just heard the hard slam of his car's door.

Rukia waved at him before she made her way to the front door.

"I told you I don't want that kind of stuff around me" Byakuya reminded her as he closed the door behind him.

Rukia gave her jacket to one of the maids and turned around, "you said under your roof…we weren't under your roof" she said and smiled, "good night to you too nii-sama" she said before she walked up the stairs.


	5. Wrapped Around Her Finger

Thank you for all the reviews, favs and alerts =D  
Special thanks to:  
X Senbonzakura X, TriGemini, falconrukichi  
Thank you for your support

* * *

I can read you baby and I know that you want me  
So all you wanna do is take my dress off

-BoA Dress off

* * *

Rukia looked at her sister who was skipping around the bridal shop giving her dress after dress to fit. She knew the only reason the shop assistants didn't lose their patience was because of the fact that they were Kuchikis after all. They knew they would get rewarded afterwards. Kuchikis only bought the best of the best. Her dress would be as expensive of someone's car, maybe the dress would be even more expensive than the small car. She shook her head a little bit. She didn't like to do this at all. She requested of her sister and brother in law to have a small wedding but both would have none of it. So here she was standing on the podium showing her sister dress after dress.

Hisana gasped when Rukia fitted the last dress of her choice. This was the one. Rukia's pale complexion with the pure whiteness of the dress was like a dream. She looked like a ice princess who stepped out of the pages of a manga. Hisana smiled as she was near tears. Her little sister looked so beautiful in that dress. She couldn't believe her own eyes.

Rukia noticed that Hisana was near tears and quickly got off the stage as she shifted the veil a bit so she could actually look her sister in the eyes. She took her hands in hers and looked at Hisana with a worried look shown on her face.

"Nee-sama are you alright?" she asked softly before she released her hand and wiped the tears away for her sister, "I'm sorry" she whispered.

Hisana looked at Rukia and laughed shaking her head a little, "it's okay Rukia-chan I was just…you're so beautiful in that dress" she said and smiled as she put her hand on her sister's cheek, "this is the one Rukia-chan, this is the dress for you" she said gently before she redid the veil and slightly nodded.

"I have decided this will be your dress" she said making Rukia pout a bit.

Rukia sighed in relief though, her sister had a weak body she would fall ill rather quickly. Rukia was just relieved that Hisana was feeling well. Once she was back in her normal clothing she walked out with Hisana after paying for the wedding dress and accessories.

Rukia walked beside Hisana as they made their way to a small restaurant. It was her day of today, Byakuya permitted a day off because Hisana made him. So here she was spending time with her older sister. She had to admit she loved it, spending time with Hisana, she felt like her younger self again. Here with Hisana who would watch over her, only wanting to see her smile.

"What would you like?" Hisana asked as she looked at her sister and smiled, "let me surprise you okay" she said in her cheery voice as she ordered some Chinese noodles, with steamed vegetables and chicken.

Rukia took her chopsticks off the table and started to eat her noodles, "we should do this more often, nee-sama" she said before she met her sister's eyes, "I had fun even though the fitting was a bit of a drag I had fun being with nee-sama" she said making Hisana smile.

Hisana nodded as she agreed with Rukia. It has been a while since they did stuff together like this. It was either Rukia's work or Hisana's husband who got in the way. Even though Byakuya didn't mind the two spending time together. Every time they were all at the house some Kuchiki family matter came up. Being a Kuchiki wasn't nearly as fun as everyone thought it was.

"You" Hisana started and giggled a bit before she met her sister's eyes again, "you upset Byakuya-sama you know" she said and tried to hold back a snicker, "he hasn't been sleeping right after what happened the other day" she informed Rukia.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia asked before she remember what Hisana was talking about. That night where she challenged her brother, "oh I didn't think he would take it by heart" she whispered.

Hisana eyes widened before she giggled, "wouldn't take it by heart? He started to plan how to teach you a lesson…of course Byakuya-sama would take something like that by heart and you of all people should know that" Hisana said before she narrowed her eyes on Rukia and smirked, "I think you did it on purpose you just want to mess with Byakuya-sama because the fact that because of him you had to marry so fast, deep down you just want to pay him back…don't you Rukia-chan?"

Rukia felt her cheeks getting hotter. She knew by now she must be blushing like a flustered school girl. She bit her lower lip before she tried to look at Hisana. Why did Hisana figure it out so fast. That woman sure had a scary part too. She knew exactly what she was aiming for. Rukia looked the other way before she cleared her throat. She felt this nervous feeling over her and it was killing her. She was afraid she might lose the ability to speak out loud because of the staring of her older sister.

"That might be true" Rukia said stretching the word might.

Hisana just smirked, "it is true" she aid making Rukia gulp.

So it was true, Rukia just kissed Kurosaki that night because the moment she wanted to get out of the car and looked at the door she saw Byakuya there waiting for her, even though he would never admit it out loud but Byakuya was concerned about her and was checking to make sure if she was alright. Rukia got somewhat pissed with the fact that Byakuya stilled treated her like a child and turned around, making out with Kurosaki in front of his eyes. She knew he could never bare to look at the sight. She knew damn well the man would get so pissed at her.

Not to mention that the comment she gave him was making him beyond furious. She had it all planned out perfectly though she regretted it afterwards. She knew Byakuya wouldn't just let her walk away with doing something like that, and saying something like that without getting punished for it.

She would regret it so much she would be near tears. She was certain Byakuya would make her regret it so bad that she would go on her knees and beg him to forgive her. She was just curious on how he would do it. She wanted to see if she could stand her ground against the man.

If she could go up against Kuchiki Byakuya no one else could ever harm her. Kuchiki Byakuya was after all a legend and not to mention a very conning business man. Strict and followed the rules precisely. Everyone who went up against him would regret it his whole life.

It was all to test her own abilities.

Rukia looked at Hisana with a grin on her face as she just shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know what you are talking about nee-sama, I told you it might be true…I am not admitted that it is. If I would deny it I know nee-sama would get upset about it and I wouldn't want nii-sama to worry about nee-sama when he comes home after a long day of work."

Hisana was surprised on how Rukia managed to make her upset with what she just told her. The woman must be learning quite a bit from her husband. Byakuya always had the ability to manipulate her to his liking and she was certain that now before her Rukia was doing the same, not to mention that it was working because Hisana regretted saying things like that to Rukia.

"I'm so sorry Rukia-chan!" she apologized as she was feeling so upset that she commented that way about Rukia's actions. She didn't know why Rukia had done something like that she just assumed it was like that and here she was. Her little sister was only worried for her and Byakuya's health and nothing more, "I'm such a bad person" Hisana cried making Rukia smirk though Hisana didn't notice it seeing she was too busy apologizing.

Rukia put her hand on Hisana's hand and smiled to her with a kind look in her eyes, "it's alright nee-sama, I know you are only asking because of nii-sama…you are worried for him right?"

Hisana looked at Rukia with a surprised look on her face. Rukia was so kind forgiving her even though she didn't apologize by heart. She held Rukia's hand tightly in her and smiled as she nodded.

"You are so kind Rukia-chan! I am going to make sure everything will be alright okay! Trust nee-sama, she will do everything to make sure her little sister is happy."

She had won over Hisana, what would Byakuya do now?

Rukia smiled as she nodded letting her sister hug her. A playful glimpse shown in her eyes yet Hisana didn't notice because she was too busy with smothering her sister in love.

-x-

Byakuya put his chopsticks down on his bowl of rice that he just finished and looked at Hisana who was sipping from her tea. He didn't understand why she was defending that Kurosaki guy. He hated the man all he wanted was for the two to break up already. The man dared to defy him in his own house. He would have none of it. Not to mention Rukia who was being rebellious to him as well.

It was all because of that Kurosaki.

That good for nothing man.

Byakuya frowned slightly and shook his head, "Hisana, I cannot agree on this. You know how I feel about their marriage. I don't want Rukia to marry a guy like him. He has bad influence on our Rukia" he said making Hisana put her hands on her hips as she looked at him with a stern glimpse in her eyes.

"That is not true Byakuya-sama" she said and narrowed her eyes on Byakuya, "Rukia-chan already told me the truth. I think you are the one who is just exaggerating things" Hisana said firmly before she took Byakuya's hand in hers and smiled, "please Byakuya-sama let Rukia-chan find her own happiness. Her happiness lies with Kurosaki-kun don't do anything to break them apart" she said before she got a serious look in her eyes, "or else you'll regret it" she warned him.

Byakuya felt a shiver going down his spine. Hisana was always so scary when she was like this. He narrowed his eyes on her before he pulled her towards him and held her closely to his body her warmth making him feel content. He didn't know what was going on here. Hisana actually threatened him not to interfere with Rukia anymore. He was certain the girl said some things to Hisana. He would definitely not let her get away with it.

He just had to make sure Hisana wouldn't hear any of it. He looked down at Hisana and wondered what happened today during their shopping day because Hisana was a different woman the moment she got back from her day together with Rukia.

"How today's shopping date?" he asked curiously.

Hisana looked up meeting her husband's eyes and smiled brightly, "it was so much fun Byakuya-sama. We found the perfect dress for Rukia-chan. She looked so beautiful in her wedding dress, I was almost crying of happiness to see her standing there, in her beautiful white dress" she said cheerfully before she sat upright to look in her husband's eyes.

"It sounds like you had fun" he said giving her a smile.

Hisana nodded, "yeah I had so much fun today, Rukia-chan was such a different person. I should have spent more time with her because today she really opened up to me" Hisana said making Byakuya narrow his eyes on her.

"What do you mean?" he asked as his suspicion was rising.

"I can't tell you!" Hisana said and smiled, "it's a girl talk after all" she said as she made a hushing gesture, "I'm sorry Byakuya-sama but that's a secret between me and Rukia-chan."

Damn that woman, how did she win Hisana over like this. Hisana was wrapped around her little finger. He couldn't do anything about it either because if he did something wrong Hisana would definitely get mad at him.

"I'm glad you had fun" it came out forced but Hisana didn't seem to notice as she hugged him.

-x-

"Why are you declaring war to your brother. I heard that is the stupidest thing you can do in this world!" Ichigo said confused as he was doing push ups in his bedroom because he couldn't go to the gym all week.

Rukia was sitting on his bed behind her laptop just finish up some reports she had to do. She glanced at Ichigo was already at his 79th push up and smirked. She had to admit this sight was rather...sexy. She could imagine the sweat dripping off his chest. Too bad he was wearing a t-shirt.

"I am not declaring war to my brother" Rukia said firmly, "he told me I shouldn't be affectionate towards you under his roof and I just told him I was not…doing anything like that under his roof" she said changing her choice of words because she didn't want to say embarrassing stuff to Ichigo's face She didn't want him to see her blushing.

Ichigo just continued his workout as he listened to her, "how is that not considered a declaration of war. You should have just listened to him and walk away" he confessed making Rukia frown.

"I am not walking away from anything!" she said making Ichigo stop as he sat down on the floor and looked at the woman as he wiped the sweat of his forehead with the towel around his shoulders, "I can stand my ground against him, besides Hisana is on my side too" she said giving him a smile.

"Hisana-san is?" Ichigo asked confused as he stood up and stretched a bit to loosen up his body a bit, "I think you shouldn't let your guard down though, I don't think Byakuya would let you walk away so easily with doing things like that" Ichigo said before he sat down next to her and smirked.

He put his arm over her shoulders and pulled her towards him pressing her up against his sweaty body knowing the woman would definitely kill him for this.

Rukia glared at him and tried pushing him off her, "that's disgusting let go of me!" she said firmly, "Ichigo!" she warned him, "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Ichigo chuckled as he release her, "I just wanted to hug my fiancée. So you can kiss me whenever you like but I cannot?"

Rukia nodded, "good so you understand how things work? I didn't think you would that bright to understand it" she said sarcastic making Ichigo sigh.

"Aren't you scared to go back home?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia closed her laptop as she narrowed her eyes on him, "why should I be scared?"

Ichigo put his hand on her head before he got up, "you don't have to act tough in front of me. I would be shaking on my legs too if I had threatened Byakuya like that" he said making Rukia blush as she looked the other way not wanting him to see her blushing face.

"So you are scared!" he said and chuckled.

Rukia got up and glared at him. Her hand clenched in a fist as her knuckles were turning white, "I am not scared, I am Kuchiki Rukia, I am not scared of anyone!" she said before she kicked him hard against his shin making the man groan out as he held onto his leg.

"What the fuck!" he said cursed as he hopped on his good leg to the bathroom, "forget it! I wont be taking you home. Figure out by yourself how you are going home!" he said before he slammed the bathroom door shut and locked it.

Rukia just stared at the closed door with widened eyes. She had to go home by herself? It was past midnight and Byakuya would get even more upset when she took the subway at this hour. Calling home to ask a driver to pick her up as no good too. A taxi would be no good too because it would give a reason for Byakuya to hate Kurosaki more.

She gulped before she grabbed her phone and dialed Hisana's number. She just had to get Hisana excited about this 'idea'. She knew Hisana would definitely like this and she wouldn't have to face her brother today. It would all work out great.

"_Oh Rukia-chan!"_

"Nee-sama, I am not coming home tonight, things were…getting pretty late at Kurosaki's so I am staying over tonight…I apologize if I have made you worry" she said in a soft gentle voice knowing Hisana would be moved by her words.

"_Rukia-chan! Don't worry about it! You are in good hands, we're not worried" she said before she bid her goodbyes to Rukia and hung up the phone._

Rukia smirked as she looked at the bathroom door hearing it being unlocked. She watched as Ichigo stood in the doorway, only in his boxers as he had a towel over his shoulders while he dried his wet locks. Rukia reached out for her button up shirt and slowly started to unbutton her shirt while she stared straight into Ichigo's eyes giving him a playful look.

Ichigo was surprised when he opened the door seeing Rukia standing there. Smirking to him as she was undoing her shirt! The woman was undressing in front of him looking like that. He felt pressure building up in his boxers and cursed himself for getting excited by looking at something like this.

He had women throwing themselves at him every chance that they got. Why was this midget getting him excited with such a small thing.

Rukia threw her shirt on his bed and slowly walked over to him as she trailed her fingers over his firm chest, "treat me nicely tonight…Ichigo" she whispered and smirked when she saw a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

She got him.

She chuckled and pulled back turning her back to him as she walked over to his closet and searched for a shirt she could wear to sleep in, "you are so easy" she said as she snickered.

Ichigo clenched his hand as he stumped out of the doorway and walked over to her gripping her arm as he spun her around making her look at him, "who are you calling easy?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes on her, "you don't want to see me get serious babe, believe me" he said before he grabbed a pair of sweatpants from his closet and threw it on along with a tank top.

Rukia just smirked as she turned around while putting on his shirt, "I don't think you have the right here to be that arrogant" she said as she closed the closet door and made her way over to him as she trailed her hand down his clothed chest and stopped at his pant's line before she gently trailed her hand over his erection.

"You see" she whispered to him before she chuckled before she flipped the covers and got into his bed and looked at the stunned man, "just get the lights will you" she mumbled.

That bitch what got her so confident all of the sudden. He knew he didn't have the right, right now to comment whatsoever. He got freaking hard with her just slightly touching him and teasing him like that. He wouldn't let her get away with embarrassing him like that.

She would definitely regret it.


	6. Can't Hold Me Back

Thank you for all the reviews, favs and alerts =D  
Special thanks to:  
Pipplyn, Mikazuki Mitsukai, X Senbonzakura X, TriGemini, falconrukichi  
Thank you for your support

* * *

Little note: I know I am not fluent in English, and I'm sorry if it bothers you when you read my story but I am writing for fun and nothing more, so I apologize for the mistakes but it's just a story.

* * *

Ichigo looked at the woman across him at his dining table. He didn't know how it happened. In two weeks time, they were living together. She didn't seem moved by it she practically found this very normal and seemed comfortable with it too. Here she was sipping her tea calmly while she was looking at her laptop screen with an indifferent look in her eyes. He looked back at his breakfast, the breakfast Kuchiki Rukia made for him. He couldn't believe that she actually made breakfast for him but she did. She made him a healthy breakfast and some coffee. He wouldn't believe it if someone told him two weeks ago that Kuchiki Rukia would be living with him, making him breakfast early in the morning and help him with cleaning duties.

He should have left half an hour ago, but he couldn't stop staring at her. Rukia noticed the staring, it was becoming a habit. After taking a shower, getting dressed and sitting down for breakfast the man kept staring at her. It wasn't even uncomfortable anymore because she grew used to it. Rukia looked at her watch and looked up meeting those intense amber eyes.

"Are you going to keep staring at me Mr. Kurosaki, you do realize you just missed your board meeting?" she said with a slight smirk plastered on her face before she got up taking the empty cup in her hand and made her way to his/their kitchen.

Ichigo followed her with his eyes before she disappeared behind the doors that leaded to his kitchen. He snapped out of his trance and looked at his watch, groaning in frustration to see he was late again. He usually got panicking calls of his secretary right now, but he turned off his phone, and he never gave her his phone number to his private line. That woman would call him everyday and night if he did. He sipped the remains of his coffee and got up as well taking the plate in his hand as he made his way to the kitchen as well.

"Oh you finally snapped out of it Kurosaki, here I thought I had to call in sick for you again" she said and smirked when she saw the scowl on his face getting deeper, "don't pout now sweety, you know I am only speaking the truth" she said gently yet a playful glimpse shone through her eyes.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes on her as he folded his arms across his chest and gave her stern look as if she was a kid who just earned a week of detention, "I still don't know how the hell you managed to get me to let you live here earlier than planned" he mumbled though she heard every word of it.

Rukia just smiled before she turned her back to him to walk to the other side of the kitchen island and poured herself some more tea, "actually it's kind of obvious why you agreed to this Mr. Kurosaki" she said in a cocky way which she knew would annoy the hell out of him.

"You see with me living here in your apartment, not only has the cleaning duty reduced by 50% but your family leaves you alone because they think…you and I you know" she said as she shrugged her shoulders, "the third reason may be that everyone now knows you are marrying Kuchiki Rukia, you just earned yourself a better position in the business world" she said as she walked closer to him, "can you believe it marrying one girl can change so many things?" she whispered in his ear as she had pulled him down by his tie.

"Now go and make the wife proud, don't come home unless you made a million dollar deal" she said jokingly before she walked out of the kitchen leaving a stunned fiancé behind.

Ichigo turned around as he looked at the door that was about to close, "what about you?" he asked confused using a louder tone as he walked out of the kitchen looking at the woman sitting quietly on the couch while changing channels, "aren't you supposed to work right now?"

Rukia giggled as she looked over her shoulder, "aren't you silly Kurosaki, my brother won't let me work now that I am getting married" she said and let out a frustrated sigh, "don't start with me on that one Kurosaki believe me I hate it was much as you do" she said and clutched the cup in her hand as a wave of anger passed through her.

How dared that man decide for her what was best for her to do? She wanted to work and go through dusty old books to make sure the projects Kuchiki corps did were legally justified but now she couldn't because Byakuya decided it was best for her not to go to work anymore.

Ichigo walked towards the black leather couch and put his hand on top of her hand making her eyes widen. She didn't dare to move as she felt his warm big hand on her head. What was he doing? She didn't want him to feel sorry for her, she didn't need his pity.

"You know you don't need Kuchiki corps Rukia" he said making her raise an eyebrow as she turned around causing him to pull his hand back.

"What did you say?" she asked confused.

"You heard me, there are so many other companies you can work for, why does it have to be Kuchiki corps?" he asked her as he let out a chuckle, "don't tell me you are as arrogant as that brother of yours…only Kuchiki is good enough for you…is that it?" he asked her knowing it would spark something inside of her.

He has been by her side long enough to figure out what she really felt about the whole Kuchiki family business and her brother in law.

Ichigo reached down taking the cup away from her fearing that she might hurt her by clenching that cup too firmly, "even if I applied for another job, Kurosaki one call from my brother in law and all would be down the drain anyway" she said as she glared at him, "do you have any more bright ideas?"

Ichigo smiled and nodded slightly, "actually I do" eh said and gave her, her cup back when he thought it was safe for her to hold it again, "working for me won't be a problem, I wont back out just because your brother in law tells me to" he said with a smug look on his face, "or are you afraid the level is too high for you?"

Rukia let out a scoff and looked the other way, "as if…Kuchiki corps is four times your company" she said and smirked before she looked back at him, "but I take up that offer of yours."

"You are going to work for me from now on?" he asked confused. He really thought she would decline it with some arrogant comment of her, yet she accepted even though she did insult his company just now, "seriously…did I hear that right?" he asked again making her roll her eyes.

"Shut up, Ichigo, you look really stupid with that look on your face" she mumbled.

"I will let that one pass midget, so I guess I have a new head of legal department right now" he said with an amazed look on his face, "I don't even have to call human resources for a new one."

"What happened to the old one?" Rukia asked curious as she turned to look at him more directly, "ran away because her boss is a scowling, crazy ass man with hair so bright it could turn you blind by directly looking at it?"

"Aren't you funny" Ichigo said sarcastic, "actually he got run over by a car and quit the moment he recovered" he said and shrugged, "career change, the man is now a very well known novelist."

Rukia slightly nodded, "weird, I think I have heard of that" she said before she got up and held out her hand, "then from now on you'll be more than just my husband Kurosaki" she said making him scoff.

"You should call me Ichigo now, midget" he smirked as he took her hand and shook it firmly, "don't disappoint me Rukia, I can't lose my face your know" he said jokingly earning himself a kick to the shin because of his smart mouth.

-x-

Rukia knew this was going to happen. Just seven more days till the wedding, it was bount to happen one of these days. Hisana warned her that Byakuya was getting more and more upset about her wedding with Ichigo and the moment Hisana left to go shopping in Paris for the wedding Byakuya had knocked on their door, man in black followed after him and now here they were having tea while surrounded by creeping looking man who wore sunglasses in the middle of the night.

Rukia told Ichigo not to open the door but the man was as stubborn as her brother in law. He said something about showing no weaknesses to the Kuchiki heir.

The Kuchiki heir and Kurosaki Ichigo, the man she was about to marry were now engrossed in a staring contest. Whoever looked away first was apparently the one who should walk away.

Rukia wouldn't let that happen, to be honest he was actually the first man in her life who dared to oppose Kuchiki Byakuya that was what she needed in her life. She needed someone like Kurosaki Ichigo, a man who dared to say no to the powerful business man known as Kuchiki Byakuya. Kurosaki Ichigo had guts, and she liked it.

Rukia put her hand on Ichigo's, but that didn't made him look away, no he wouldn't dare to look away – though that action did make Byakuya look away.

Ichigo smirked as he saw Byakuya staring at their hands – a sign of a couple who were in love.

It was just Rukia supporting him, telling him not to lose no matter what it took.

"I let Rukia go with a reason Kurosaki, care to explain to me why she is working as the head of your legal department?" Byakuya asked sternly yet his face was indifferent like always, "I do not like people who oppose me Kurosaki, I don't think you are the right guy for Rukia" he said narrowing his silvery eyes on Ichigo.

Ichigo merely shrugged, "I don't think it is any of your business what happens in this household Byakuya. Rukia is marrying me if you like it or not. She is an adult and she doesn't live under your roof anymore. She can do whatever she wants, and right now what she wants is to work as the head of legal department in my company."

"And I want to marry Ichigo" she added making both Byakuya and Ichigo look at her. Byakuya was just shocked while Ichigo was grinning with a smug look on his face.

"Rukia, don't make me repeat myself again, go pack your things" Byakuya ordered her as he looked at her his eyes piercing her violate ones.

She wouldn't give in, she made it this far. Why would she throw everything away she worked for, just because he ordered her to come home? She would make this man pay for thinking he had a chain on her, she would definitely call Hisana and tell her about this little stunt her brother in law pulled.

"You should leave now, nii-sama" Rukia said calmly as she gave him a warm smile, "I'll promise you I will tell Hisana everything if you don't leave now nii-sama."

Ichigo stared at Rukia, finding her sudden rebellion against her brother in law intriguing. He didn't think she had it in her, but she did and it surprised the hell out of him. He knew better than to get on this woman's bad side.

"Rukia."

"Ichigo, I don't think nii-sama understand his position here" she said softly and looked next to her as her fiancé slightly nodded before sharing the grin she had.

"I think I have her on speed dial" he added making Byakuya frown.

"I won't fall for your threats Rukia, I do care greatly for what Hisana think of me. If I have to risk her, staying mad at me for six to 8 months I can deal with that. I won't let you throw your life away with this joker" he said glaring at Ichigo.

Rukia knew he would say something like that. She knew the Hisana card wouldn't work on him. She stood up making him stand up as well. Kuchikis never let anyone look down on them.

"I will not go back with you. Do you want to make a scene, nii-sama? Do you want to be displayed on the news dragging your little sister away from her soon to be husband while screaming and kicking you in inappropriate places?"

Byakuya gulped as he straightened his tie and gave her a stern look. He wasn't finished with this, she could tell by the glare that this was just the beginning. She stood up against him. He wouldn't tolerate that.

"Fine" was all he said before he let himself out followed by his guards.

After the slam of the door echoed through their apartment Rukia dared to sit down and take a breath, "we're so screwed Ichigo, I can tell he is planning something. Your company isn't safe anymore" she said panicking about every little detail Byakuya might do to them.

Ichigo put his arm around her shoulder and smirked, "I'm not scared Rukia, besides I don't think Hisana-san will let it go that far" he said and smiled when he heard her giggle, "we just have to go through it for a little while, until he is convinced you are happy here…with me."

Rukia slightly nodded before she looked at the arm that was around her shoulder, "you can let go now" she said making him pull back immediately as if he touched something hot.

"You were freaked out, I tried to calm you. I swear it was nothing more than that!" Ichigo said making her smirk.

He was so cute when he was embarrassed.

"Save it Kurosaki" she said making him sigh.

"As if I would make a move on a woman half my size" he mumbled making her glare at him.

Ichigo grinned as he put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair knowing that she hated it when he did that, because it made her feel like he treated her as a little child.

"You want me to cut off that hand?"

Ichigo scoffed before he got up and stretched a bit showing her all his muscles, damn she knew how define his body was. She watched him do push-ups around the house and went with him to the gym a couple of times but damn, watching the man stretch his body like that sure made her tingle inside again.

"Stop staring I might just think you are having perverted thoughts right now" he joked as he turned around making his way to the bedroom.

Rukia got up as she followed after him. She wouldn't let him get away with calling her a pervert. She wasn't a pervert, she just managed to show an interest to the body of a man who trained three times a week, and it wasn't more than that. She was just fascinated.

"I am not a pervert!" she called as she walked in after him.

"Whatever you say, Rukia" Ichigo said as he turned around while undoing his white shirt, "I mean you weren't staring at my chest, you were merely observing me am I right?"

"Yeah…"

"That sounds even more perverted" he chuckled making her give him a light shove causing him to hit the end of the bed making his knees bend as he fell on the bed.

She was even more surprised than he was, seeing how much strength that one shove had.

"Damn I didn't know you liked things rough" Ichigo said in a husky tone making Rukia let out a groan, "just tonight I'll let you do what you want babe."

Ruka glared at the man in front of her, "you are unbelievable Kurosaki" she sighed before she grabbed her things and locked herself up in the bathroom.

"Oh come on, I was just playing with you" Ichigo called though a grin was clearly visible on his face.

That was another habit of them. He loved teasing her at night which made her want to lock herself up in the bathroom. It was sign that he could still get under her skin. He didn't want her to think she was the only one who could be in control.

"I'll make it up to you if you let me in, Rukia" he said hearing her curse him.

"Leave me the hell alone Kurosaki before I really do cut of some limps that belong to you" she yelled at him making him slightly nod.

"We don't want that to happen" he whispered knowing that she was actually serious about that.

-x-

Rukia looked at the bathroom door as she heard the water running. She didn't know why she and Ichigo were sharing a bedroom, Byakuya couldn't exactly see if they were. Yet they were sharing the same bed and sometime they even slept closely together. She had to admit it was comfortable feeling his warmth next to her. She couldn't imagine sleeping without that comforting warmth next to her. She looked back at the nightstand as she saw his phone vibrating again.

That was the fourth call right now, and it was from the same person as well.

Inoue.

Didn't she know when to stop calling, if the person isn't answering after the second call you usually get the hint that he doesn't want to be disturbed.

She didn't get the hint though.

Rukia felt the urge to grab his phone and answer it. She didn't know why but right now she did grab the phone and answered it.

"Kuchiki Rukia."

"_Inoue Orihime, can I speak to Ichigo"_

Damn that woman dared to speak so directly. Rukia didn't know why but she felt the urge to hang up right away. She didn't want this woman to speak to her husband.

Did she just think of him as her husband? No he wasn't her husband, they weren't even married yet.

"Ichigo can't come to the phone right now, can I take a message?"

"_No I'll just call back later"_

Of course that woman wouldn't tell her why she called. Rukia was certain that she would be hearing more of the chestnut haired woman with the big chest.

She didn't like it one bit.

"You do that" Rukia mumbled before she hung up the phone.

"Taking my calls, like a real wife would" she heard a husky deep voice say, "I think you like me after all. You just pretend to fight me everyday while you actually care about me a lot."

"Of course I care about you. I risked my life for you, I should care at least a bit for you to do that, don't I?" she asked before she shook her head, "what's with that friend of yours…she pisses me off" Rukia mumbled as she dropped his phone on the bed making him narrow his eyes on her.

"Inoue? What did she want?" he asked curious.

"She will call you back, because she thinks I am not capable enough to take a message. I went to the best law school in Karakura but I am not capable of taking a simple message! I fucking hate that woman" she said making Ichigo grin.

"Believe me you don't want to take a message from her" Ichigo said as he dropped the towel on the bed and took the pants off the hanger while getting into it.

"It doesn't matter I just don't like the fact that she thinks I will let her flirt with my husband behind my back while she pretends that I am not here" Rukia said mad as she crossed her arms across her chest, while taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Husband?" Ichigo wondered and chuckled, "isn't someone getting possessive over here. We aren't even married yet Rukia" he reminded her making her blush a nice pink color, "it's okay though I like it when you get all jealous like that, you should keep that woman away from me" he said making her raise an eyebrow.

"And why can't you?" Rukia asked, "People will consider you a cheater if you let that woman flirt with you without showing her the door."

"Believe me I always stop her, she just thinks that if I am single she can still make her move on me."

Rukia walked over to him helping him with his tie as she stared in his, "but you aren't single you are engaged…to me."

"That's right I am not single, but apparently she doesn't consider you as my fiancé" he shrugged as he held onto her hands and pried them away from his tie fearing that she might just pull it too tight making him choke.

"I'll make sure she'll get the message" Rukia muttered as she pulled her hands away from his, "call your father and tell him we'll come over for a family dinner, I am sure she will be there too. She prayed her way into your family after all" she said shaking her head in disgust before she turned and walked out of the bedroom.

He didn't have a say in this? With that look in Rukia's eyes he was certain he didn't have a say in this.

That would be another fun family dinner for them.

He just didn't want to get between two women fighting over him, though he knew there was only one woman he wanted to be with, even if she was petite and had an ego big enough for the two of them. She was the only woman who prayed her way into his life.


	7. Not pleased at all

**I do not own bleach.**

**Mikazuki Mitsukai:** I'm glad you loved the chapter ^ ^ Orihime just can't let go of her first love it's a hard thing to do. She'll eventually let go of him.  
**TriGemini:** Orihime just wants to talk to Ichigo alone, hearing it from him would give her closure. Byakuya already knows about it her working for Ichigo and confronted them about it. He did demand for Rukia to come back home with him but Rukia didn't leave Ichigo's side.  
**forever-will-love2112:** I'm glad you love my story. They are both just too stubborn to admit to their feelings.  
**falconrukichi:** Yeah Byakuya won't just hand over his little sister to anyone. Even if Ichigo shows that he is capable of taking care of her, she always will be his little sister after all. They might just like each other but won't admit to that. They are both too stubborn and proud for that.  
**bleedingxinxspace:** Thank you! I'm glad you like my story. I'll try and keep it as interesting as possible.

_**It's just business**_

**Chapter seven – Not pleased at all**

Rukia yawned as she slowly flickered her eyes open. She looked at her left side where Ichigo slept and ran her hand over the cold spot he should have been right now. Seeing the spot was cold, he must have been out of bed for a while now. She rolled over to look at the alarm clock on his side of the bed and frowned. It was just a little over nine, on a Saturday and Mister Kurosaki was already out of bed. She gave herself a few more minutes before she dragged herself out of bed as well, not being able to fall asleep anymore she figured she would just get out of bed as well. Grabbing some comfy clothes out of the closet she now dominated with all her clothing, she made her way to the bathroom and locked it. They may get married and she may have seen him without a shirt or pants letting him see her naked in the shower was something that never would be happening.

Ichigo ran a hand through his already messed up hair and sighed. The new product they should be testing Monday failed once again. His technical team was all over it, they were making sure it would be done by the deadline because some major investors were coming over from China, but something in his gut told him it wouldn't be done before the deadline. If they couldn't make the deadline he would be losing millions. He needed the money, with that amount of money he surely would make the top ten again of most successful companies in Japan. Sure he wouldn't take the first place like Byakuya but his company just started, it would take years for him to grow like Kuchiki Byakuya has.

He sighed in frustration as he read the new e-mail saying that he had to come over later tonight, so they could run over the improved version. He didn't want to go to the company on a Saturday. Rukia called him a workaholic after all. If he told her he would go to the company later tonight she would grinning at him with the 'I am right' smile of her. He wouldn't give her that pleasure, but lying to the woman wasn't going to work either. She almost saw through every lie of his. It was hard to keep anything from this evil woman he was marrying.

Actually she was the type of woman he very much liked. Rukia was very independent. She knew what she wanted and knew how to get it. She knew what she wanted in life and never backed out. Kind hearted and never once ungrateful for what she has. She was good to his family even though she didn't have to be. She was close to his friends as well, they didn't meet very often but when they met they would always tell them how good they looked together, and some of his friends would hit on her seeing she was an attractive woman after all.

A woman like her would be perfectly fine without him. That was what he needed, Orihime was a very sweet girl. She was always caring towards anyone but she was also very insecure. Dating her would be a disaster. He was sure she would be the type of woman who would cling to him for dear life. She was doing it right now, and he wasn't even her boyfriend. Hell, he was marrying another woman and she was so attached to him.

He looked up from his laptop and leaned back against the chair as he took his coffee mug in his hand and smirked seeing Rukia walking towards him. She sat down next to him as she glanced over to his laptop. She shook her head a little, showing her disapproval before she grabbed his mug away from him taking a gulp from his coffee making him glare at her, before he took his coffee back.

"Get your own damn coffee woman."

She smirked as she leaned her chin on the palm of her hand and looked in his intense amber eyes. The eyes that could make you feel as if your soul was being penetrated. She always felt like Ichigo could read her mind when he was staring at her like that.

"I want your coffee" she simply stated making him scoff.

He shook his head and looked back at the screen, "the only reason you want mine is because you then don't have to pour yourself some in the kitchen, you are just too lazy to get your ass of the chair" he said making her slap him on the back of his head.

"Who are you calling lazy here, Kurosaki" she tiredly snapped back not really sounding convincing in trying to defend herself as she tried to take his cup away from him.

Ichigo smirked as he noticed her attempts to steal his half empty coffee mug. He was enjoying this small moment between them before he looked at his annoying phone which didn't stop ringing. He knew exactly who it was. There was only one person who was so persistent.

His father.

Ichigo frowned as he put his cup finally down for Rukia to snatch it away. He let her win anyways, if he wanted to he could just raise the cup high enough for her not to reach it, but then he would be risking the fact that she might kick him on his shin again.

"_Ichigooooooo! Why are you taking so long to answer your phone! Are you doing naughty things with the Mrs. already? Kyaaaa my son is such a pervert!" _

"Stop calling so early in the morning!" Ichigo snapped at his father, "can't you take a hint old man, I didn't want to answer the damn phone!" he said before he glanced over at Rukia, yeah right he would be doing her, "and stop thinking perverted things like that you sick bastard!"

"_The girls and I are in town, so we are coming by!" Isshin announced inviting himself over at Ichigo's place, "oh and some of your friends are tagging along as well" he said before he hang up not even giving Ichigo the time to respond._

Ichigo had a visible scowl on his face. Rukia knew something must have happened while he talked to his father. He didn't have that scowl on his face earlier, even when she annoyed him with trying to steal his coffee because she was too damn lazy to get herself some coffee from the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Kurosaki?" she asked as she saw his rubbing his temples as if trying to make a head ache go away, he was probably sitting behind his laptop for too long anyways. She closed the laptop making him look at her in surprise, "you have been working for quite some time now you need a break" she announced daring him to tell her otherwise.

Ichigo knew when he wouldn't win an argument with her. She always managed to win any arguments they were having. She would either kick him or play around with him to get her way and she always succeeded.

"The old man is coming over together with some friends" he announced making Rukia's eyes almost pop out, "yeah, now I really can't go the office" he mumbled irritated, "it's really important though" he said as if trying to convince himself to go anyway, even when the old man came to visit them.

Rukia slightly nodded, "it's the project for China right?" she asked making him nod, "you should go it's important to the company" she said making him look at her in pure amazement.

She would always make fun of him telling him he didn't have a life outside the company yet here she was telling him to go, no more like ordering him to go the office.

She sure was something else.

"What about the old man?" he asked her, "they are my family I can't burden you with them" he said making her frown as she gave him a deadly glare.

"I'm going to become your wife Friday, can't you trust me with your family?" she asked confused, "I'm going to become fucking Kurosaki Rukia and I can't stay home alone with the Kurosaki family?" she asked and narrowed her eyes on him, "are you really that stupid or are you just acting like you are stupid?"

"Rukia you know why I hesitate to leave you alone with them" Ichigo said trying to remind her of what kind of person his father was, he would definitely say something to embarrass Ichigo again. Ichigo didn't trust his father with Rukia alone, even though Karin and Yuzu would be here too, what if he would ask Rukia about babies and other embarrassing things that would never happen between them.

Rukia folded her arms across her chest as she held her head high, "no actually I don't, Kurosaki, enlighten me."

"Well you will be all alone here without anyone backing you up while my father will asking you really embarrassing questions about our so called sex life, and I'm pretty sure among the 'friends' Orihime would be there too. Can you really be here all by yourself with them?" he questioned her.

Rukia wanted to sigh in frustration. She forgot all about this Orihime woman, why did Ichigo have to bring her up again. She understood it already, they were friends. She couldn't be mean towards Orihime because Orihime was someone important to Ichigo. Who ever said that she would be mean towards the woman. She would just make clear to her, that Ichigo was off limits now.

She really didn't understand why Ichigo was so overprotective when it came to Orihime. He hated how she was clinging onto him for dear life yet he didn't want to tell her the harsh truth. The harsh truth about him not wanting to be together with Inoue Orihime ever.

She sighed and gave Ichigo a shove, to get his act back together.

"Then don't stay at the office for too long, see what the problem is try to fix it as fast as possible and get your ass back here" Rukia explained to him as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

Ichigo frowned and looked at the empty cup of coffee before he looked back at Rukia with a slight smirk visible on his face, "go prepare me breakfast then, Rukia" he said in a demanding voice making Rukia glare at him.

She tapped him on his head before she got off her chair, "I am not doing this because you asked me to! I'm pretty hungry myself" she mumbled before she made herself comfortable in the kitchen.

Ichigo couldn't hide his smile anymore, he was happy. He didn't know why but somehow it all felt so comfortable being together with Kuchiki Rukia. Waking up next to Rukia, having arguments with the woman. Damn she practically won all of them but only because she could hit him. He wouldn't hit her back of course. It was wrong to hit a woman back, no matter how pissed she made you. He would always just make fun of her, and it would piss her off enough to leave him alone at times. He looked at the clock and nodded slightly.

He would make it in time for dinner. If he ate breakfast now with Rukia, leave right away. Help the stupid lab workers to get their act together. Yes he could do this. He didn't dare to leave his friends and family alone with Rukia. He just had a feeling it wouldn't go fine if he left them alone for too long. Maybe he didn't trust Rukia enough to keep this all a secret maybe he just wanted to be here to make sure she was keeping her end of the deal why else would he have this weird feeling in his gut.

-x-

"Ichigooooo-"

Rukia stepped aside as Isshin flew right into the apartment. She gave him a bright smile and looked back at Ichigo's little sisters. They were both at their final year of high school but Ichigo still saw them as his 'little sisters'. The girls he needed to protect and keep safe. Rukia knew how much they meant to him, even his cheerful father. So should would treat them with the respect they deserved, but she knew she would be lying if she acted like she was just being nice to them because of Ichigo. No, she really did like his cheerful family.

"Something came up in the office, Kurosaki-san. Ichigo left a few hours ago, he will be back as soon as possible" she explained as she let everyone in, including Uryu, Orihime, Shuuhei and Chad. She didn't mention to Ichigo she called up some back up.

She smiled as she looked at her watch, they would be arriving there in a few minutes. Just half an hour with his friends and family before Rangiku and Momo would arrive. They would definitely back her up. So she could be in charge of this day, instead of being overthrown with questions about her and Kurosaki. She knew that they would take this opportunity to get all the juicy details out of her. It was rare that they would see her without Kurosaki after all. Ichigo wouldn't allow it to happen.

Rukia gasped and leaned back when Isshin grabbed her hands and leaned forward to look in her eyes, "did that stupid son of mine leave such a beautiful lady all by herself!" he coed, "daddy will take care of him, Rukia-chan!"

Rukia nervously smiled and gave a pleading look to Karin, who was already on her way to take care of the old man. Rukia stepped away when Karin kicked him right in his back making him fly against the wall groaning in pain while Rukia made her way to the couches where Ichigo's friends were sitting.

She could do this, she was Kuchiki Rukia. Everyone listened to Kuchiki Rukia. She could get anything she want, from anyone. She could dominate them all.

"Thank you all for coming!" she said with a bright sparkling smile, the one she used when she was working, known as her business smile, "I'll get you some tea and homemade cake first, please make yourself comfortable" she said before she took off to the kitchen.

"Rukia-san is really the same in person as in television" Uryu said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't think so" Shuuhei mumbled as he looked at Orihime who fiddled with her fingers, "why are you so nervous Inoue?" he asked though he already knew why.

It was obvious to anyone she wanted to see Ichigo instead of the woman he would spend the rest of his life with. He did remember Kuchiki Rukia from that night when they were having a guy's night out. He did saw Ichigo running after her. So he figured the guy liked her, even though he was arguing with her the whole time during their night at the bar. He must have liked her then, because he was getting married to the same girl after all right.

"I-I'm not nervous Hisagi-san" Orihime said gently and smiled, "oh maybe I should-"

"Don't worry I am right on it, Rukia-nee need some help?" Yuzu asked as she walked into the kitchen and smiled seeing her future big sister putting the cups on the tray, "if you could bring the cake out that would be great Yuzu" Rukia said as she gave the girl a little hug.

She liked Yuzu right away. The first day they met it just clicked. Rukia was the kind of big sister Yuzu always wanted. A kind hearted beautiful woman. A woman who was independent yet she could be so loving and warm towards her big brother. A woman who made a career, who did a man's job without putting in an effort. Rukia was in one word amazing in her eyes, and Rukia had the biggest chappy collection ever. Even though the woman had it stuffed away as childhood memories, she was willing to give up her limited edition chappy cup. Yuzu couldn't accept it but the stubborn woman left it at their home when she and her brother took off.

"Did you really made this?" Karin asked surprised as she looked at Rukia with widened eyes, "it's really good actually Rukia-nee I thought you told us the other day that you couldn't cook" she said making Rukia rub the back of her head.

"Rukia-nee was only trying to make you feel better" Yuzu whispered seeing how Karin messed up the cake she was trying to make for the family as dessert.

Rukia just comforted her telling her that her first time baking a cake didn't go so well either. Yet here they were having the best cake ever.

"You are a liar" Karin said with a chuckle, "but the cake is pretty good" she mumbled, "so I forgive you."

"Daddy want to taste Rukia chan's cake too!"

Karin held her plate closer and shook her head, "get your own!" she shot back.

"My Karin is so cold hearted!" Isshin whined before he looked at Rukia who held up a plate, "here is yours Kurosaki-san" she said with a gentle smile.

"That's my Rukia-chan, but it's outou-san Rukia-chan!" he corrected her.

He just wanted his lovely third daughter to refer to him as her father. His son and Rukia seemed so happy together after all. She took great care of him. The house looked so sparkly and smelled so clean as fresh lemons. Everywhere were family pictures, before Rukia the apartment always gave off a cold feeling. Yet now it really looked and felt like a warm place, like a real home.

Rukia was responsible for that. Rukia turned Ichigo into a more caring man. He was more warm and loving after he met Kuchiki Rukia.

"Outou-san" Rukia said feeling uncomfortable with saying it.

"You don't have to say it Rukia-nee, don't listen to the old goat!" Karin said before she punched him in the face, "don't make her say things she doesn't want you old man" she mumbled.

Rukia nervously laughed before she took glances at the auburn haired woman. She seemed pretty enough, she was exactly the same as she saw her last time. But why was she so quiet right now. The last time she saw her, she asked really rude questions. When she talked to her on the phone she seemed like a really rude person, yet here she was smiling so kindly. Acting like a real lady.

This was not the same Inoue Orihime she knew.

She smirked figuring out what Orihime was after. Rukia wouldn't fall for her act. She would act like the kind and caring woman tonight? Rukia could do much better. She was raised to be a lady. She could beat Orihime in anything she was sure of it.

She would expose to them, her true colors.

"Orihime, I am so sorry you missed Ichigo once again. You did try to see him three times already yet every time you just seemed to miss each other, he promised he would be in time for dinner though don't worry" Rukia said giving Orihime a gentle smile.

Orihime slightly smiled as she took glances at the others. They all seemed surprised to hear Orihime tried to contact Kurosaki multiple times. Rukia didn't have to say that out loud. She looked back at the dark haired woman and narrowed her eyes on her.

"Oh no need to worry Rukia-san, I am sure Kurosaki-kun was just really busy. He is the president of a large company after all. I do not blame him for anything" she said softly.

No, she just blamed Rukia for all of it. Rukia nodded slightly her smile never fading though the fire in her eyes was growing.

Uryu noticed that everyone seemed to tense up. He didn't want to be caught in the middle of a cat fight. A fight over Kurosaki wasn't even worth it. He looked at Orihime and smiled, "Inoue didn't you have something for Kuchiki-san?" he asked trying to break the silence.

"Oh right I totally forget about it!" Orihime said as she reached to the plastic bag on the floor and held it up, "just some sweets I picked up before we came here."

"Oh you didn't have to!" Rukia said as she got up and took the box from her, "thank you" she mumbled. Damn this woman was really trying to make her look bad today wasn't she.

She wouldn't lose to her. This was her home, she was the one holding the dinner. She was the woman who would stand next to Kurosaki and become his pride. She wouldn't lose to some jealous woman trying to make Rukia look like a bad wife.

Rukia was about to get up so she could put the sweets in the kitchen but got interrupted by the door bell echoing through the living room.

"Oh I'll get that, you just do whatever you were about to do" Orihime smiled.

Rukia smiled back and nodded before she made her way to the kitchen. She didn't mind Orihime to get the door. It was her back up after all. Something wasn't right here though. Orihime seemed really like the kindest person on the planet, that didn't seem right. Was that how she managed to get Kurosaki to stand up for her, even though he didn't like her clingy personality.

"Oh how nice of you" Rangiku said sarcastic as Orihime lead them to the living room like she owned the place, "I came here more often though I could have found my way in you didn't have to wait for us" Rangiku mumbled making Momo give her a light shove.

"She was trying to be nice" Momo whispered making Rangiku shrug.

"I was being nice too, I just told her she didn't have to wait for us!" Rangiku whined before she looked at the crowded living room.

"Sorry to intrude" Momo said as she slightly bowed, "we didn't know Kurosaki-san and Rukia-chan were having guests over!" she perfectly lied.

"If it isn't Rangiku" Shuuhei said making her smirk.

"Shuuhei, what are you doing here. Don't tell me Ichigo invited you too. What was he thinking? Quick Rukia hide the sake!" she said making Rukia shake her head and put her hands on her hips, "please Rangiku there is enough sake for everyone no need to get worried about that" she said making Rangiku smile brightly.

"Last time we were here, Ichigo dared to ran out of sake after all!" she said making Rukia slightly blush, "that was entirely my fault" she said making Rangiku shake her head.

"You don't have to take the blame of your stupid husband Rukia-chan. He did the shopping therefore it was his fault that we ran out of sake" she said making the others nod.

"We are not related in any way, Rukia-chan. Daddy would never do such a thing!" Isshin called making the others sigh.

"Please, you don't even know how to cook. How can you ever throw a party like Ichi-nii did" Karin asked making Isshin look the other way pouting.

"You all seem pretty close to Kurosaki-kun" Orihime said surprised.

Orihime didn't know half it. All she knew was that Ichigo worked the entire time which was not true. He did find the time to go out with friends. Have drinks, throw dinner parties for their friends. Ichigo could cook but he was just often too tired to cook. Rukia didn't mind to cook anyways, she loved to see that happy look on his face when he came home and was greeted with a table full of delicious food. He would always thank her so kindly, like a real gentleman.

Orihime only knew his business side. He never invited her over when they were having drinks. He never invited her over for dinner. So she couldn't see the other side of him. She didn't know the real Ichigo at all. Rukia smiled as she realized that. Orihime would never see the side of Ichigo she saw. Somehow it made her feel happy to know that.

"Of course we are close to him!" Rangiku cheered as she took a bite from the chocolate cake Rukia made, "we are the best friends of Rukia-chan after all. Ichigo does everything to keep us pleased as well. He knows very well he is screwed if he isn't kind to us" she said making Momo blush.

"She just means that Kurosaki-san treats us kindly" Momo mumbled.

"Don't act so shy Momo. Whenever we come over it's Ichigo who did the cooking and not Rukia. How is that not considered as bribing her friends. He knows exactly what sweets we like, and what kind of drinks we like. So I am sure that's considered as bribing the bride's friends" she said making Rukia chuckle.

"Ichigo cooked you dinner?" Shuuhei asked surprised, "the bastard never did that for us!"

"Damn right he never cooked us dinner. Better yet he never bought me a single drink!" Uryu said and chuckled, "Kurosaki really does have a side to him we never knew" he mumbled making the others nod.

Orihime looked at her fingers. Maybe Ichigo really did love this woman after all. He never cooked her dinner as well. Hell he never invited her over once yet he invites Rukia's friends over so casually. Did she really know the real Ichigo? She looked up and managed to smile.

Even though Inoue Orihime was smiling next to Shuuhei. She could tell the difference. She saw that Orihime was near tears. She thought that it would make her feel satisfied knowing that Orihime knew where her place was, but somehow it didn't.

"I shall get dinner ready" Rukia announced trying to get them all to shut up about Kurosaki Ichigo for now, "please take a seat the dining table everyone" Rukia said and smiled as they all followed her to the dining table, "Yuzu-chan?"

"I'm already in the kitchen" she called making Rukia shake her head, "she sure gets excited when it gets to food" she said surprised making Karin nod.

"You have no idea, Rukia-nee."

-x-

"Really?" Ichigo asked making Rukia nod, "yeah it went really well actually. Rangiku and Momo really made things less tense here. Though I am not that pleased as I thought I would be" she whispered the last part as she looked at Ichigo who was sitting next to her on the couch.

"What do you mean, midget?" he asked as he raised his glass and took a sip from his champagne, "I thought you said you made things clear to Orihime. That everything went well?"

Rukia nodded, "everything did go well, it's just that…Ran-chan mentioned that the girls were invited quite often here. Which was only one time but you know she can exaggerate quite well, hearing her say that you cooked them dinner and showered them with the things they liked because they are my friends made me feel bad towards Orihime, because you never done that for her…your friends" she said making Ichigo shrug.

"I had to, you know I had to do that for your friends" he mumbled making her frown.

"Why?" she asked confused making Ichigo chuckle.

"Like you don't know" he said narrowing his eyes on her, "if I didn't do that, they would tell you how I am such a bad uncaring guy and would tell you to leave me. I had to show them I can be caring and loving so I cooked them dinner and showered them with sweets and drinks and other things that would keep them happy" he mumbled making Rukia tap him on the head.

"So it was a bribe after all!"

"Of course, just to keep myself safe" he mumbled making her glare at him.

"Before the wedding you need to do something nice to Orihime. Something nice towards your friends. I don't feel alright with the fact you did that all for my friends but not yours. They might think you are forgetting about them, and that it is all my fault!"

Ichigo sighed in frustration. He didn't want to have those annoying people come over to his apartment. Why can't one time be enough. He hated it when Rukia was being difficult. Why was she suddenly so caring towards Orihime.

"What happened that made you change your mind about Orihime?" he asked her.

"She was about to cry when she heard those things about you. That's what made me change my mind" she said as she got up, "do something about it. Have a real talk with that woman. You are damaging that woman. You need to explain things to her face to face" Rukia said sternly before she left the living room.

"But I don't want to" Ichigo whined acting childish though it didn't have any effect on Rukia.

"Do I need to come over there and kick your ass?" Rukia called out of the bedroom.

Ichigo smirked as he raised his glass, "no midget stay where you are, I don't want anymore bruises. Your kicks hurt like hell" he mumbled.

"Then you shouldn't be so stubborn and listen to me when I ask you to do something" Rukia called back making him frown.

He already felt like a damn married couple. He didn't know why but it didn't bother him at all. He smiled as he got up as well and made his way to the bedroom. Being married to Rukia wasn't so bad, he wouldn't mind it one bit.


	8. Let me kiss you more often

**I do not own bleach**

**TriGemini:** Orihime will definitely get her closure. I think she just needs to hear it from Ichigo for her to be able to move on with her life. Thanks for the review!  
**Kurosaki Ichigo Rukia:** Rukia does feel bad for Orihime because she saw how sad Orihime was. I am thinking about adding a kiss scene but they are both too stubborn for that right now. Thanks for the review!  
**bleedingxinxspace:** You're right Isshin is always brightening up the mood XD She wasn't trying to push Orihime out of the picture but to make her understand Ichigo isn't available anymore. I think Orihime and Rukia can become friends after Orihime had some kind of closure. Thanks for the review!  
**X Senbonzakura X: **I felt sorry for Orihime too XD I think she and Rukia can become friends after Orihime and Ichigo had a talk. Rukia felt sorry for her when she saw that Orihime was near tears. I'll try and write more IchiRuki in the next few chapters. Thanks for the review!

**Leave a review =D**

_**It's just business**_

**Chapter eight – Let me kiss you more often.**

Ichigo buttoned up his white shirt as he glanced over at the girl who was still happily in bed. After breakfast she just decided to be lazy today and catch up on some sleep, using the wedding as an excuse. Rukia smirked seeing the annoyed look on her future husband's face. She didn't understand why he didn't like going out for lunch with Orihime. She seemed like a good girl, maybe a bit naive but still very nice. Rukia rolled over on her stomach and chuckled when she saw the glare Ichigo gave her.

"What's wrong, Ichi?" she asked making him scoff, "don't dare call me that again" he mumbled making her grin wider, "or else?" she asked making him narrow his amber eyes dangerously on her.

She always liked to mess around with him, he was so easily provoked. She knew he never got really mad at her, she just played around for a bit and he seemed to enjoy it too even though he didn't say it. She knew with her his life was now less boring.

"So do you know what you are going to say to her?" Rukia asked curious, "you should be completely honest to her, tell her how you feel" she said making him turn around to look at his future wife, "you don't have to remind me Rukia, shouldn't you be asleep by now I thought you needed to sleep to reduce those bags under your eyes" he mumbled making her glare at him.

"Aren't you caring" she muttered as she grabbed the comforter, "the wedding is tomorrow you know, don't take it too lightly, nii-sama will make you regret it" she said in a warning tone making him sigh, "please your brother is already so upset with me that he might suffocate me when no one is looking."

"Nii-sama would never do such a thing!" Rukia defended and chuckled, "he hires people to do that" she said making Ichigo roll his eyes.

"Well I'll be going then" he announced waiting for some kind of goodbye from Rukia but it never came, "I said I'll be going…" he said impatient making her look up and shrug, "so? Leave already" she mumbled making him let out a frustrated sigh before he walked over to her.

"You really are an uncaring wife you know that" he reminded her making her smirk, "we are not even married yet Ichi" she giggled and watched him carefully as she saw him reach out to her, "don't dare try anything funny" she warned him and looked at him as he put his hand on her head.

"Be a good girl and do the dishes while I am gone, you can't just expect me to do everything so you can sleep the whole day" he said calmly before he ruffled her hair and walked away, "I'll be back before dinner, dear" he said jokingly making her shake her head.

"Don't come back at all!"

Ichigo chuckled as he closed the bedroom door behind him and walked away. Life with Rukia was never boring. Her straightforwardness and honesty was refreshing.

-x-

"I was really surprised when I received your call, Kurosaki-kun" Orihime admitted as she smiled gently, "I mean the wedding is tomorrow, shouldn't you be home preparing things for tomorrow?" she asked and watched him shake his head.

"It's no big deal Orihime. If I wouldn't invite you to lunch Rukia would have bitten my head off anyway" he mumbled not noticing the sudden change in her expression.

So he was just there because Rukia ordered him. She really didn't know the true Kurosaki Ichigo after all.

"So how is Rukia-san doing?" Orihime asked changing the subject seeing the mood suddenly tensed up, "she is quite the cook huh" she said with a smile on her face as Ichigo shrugged.

"I guess she is okay. I am used to Yuzu's cooking but yeah Rukia is quite good herself" he said and smiled, "she always bakes stuff. Whenever I come home from work, the whole table is loaded with tons of food" he chuckled, "we work at the same building, almost the same hours, I don't understand how she does it" he said being truly amazed by Rukia.

Orihime smiled seeing the twinkle in his eyes when he talked about Rukia. She knew she would never stand a chance with him now. He seemed so cheerful when he talked about Rukia, his eyes even showed the happiness he felt being together with that woman.

"She must be really amazing" Orihime said softly making Ichigo nod.

"Don't tell her I said that though. It mate inflate her ego even more" he said and grinned when he heard Orihime laugh, "I am serious Inoue, she seems really kind and innocent but when we are alone she always has a really big mouth and she can be pretty mean at times."

"Really?" Orihime asked surprised and giggled, "I can not imagine that! She has such a gentle voice and she is so loving towards your family. She was even so kind towards us, and she has never met us…don't you think you are just aggregating things, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo scoffed and folded his arms across his chest, "yeah, yeah you women always stick together when it comes to these things. She can really kick my ass you know. Her kicks against my shin hurt like hell, sometimes I really think I can't make it out of bed" he mumbled making Orihime laugh again

"Life with you two never seems boring huh?"

Ichigo grinned and nodded, "yeah being with Rukia sure spices up life. It never tires me out" he admitted and gave her a warning glare, "don't tell her!"

Orihime nodded smiling brightly, "I won't! it's truly amazing to hear you talk like this about a woman, Kurosaki-kun. I have never seen you like this before. I think you and Rukia-san really do belong together after all" she admitted making Ichigo gulp and look the other way.

Did they really belong together? That was not possible. They were just together because it was beneficial for both of them. Their families stopped nagging at them to settle down. He knew with being married soon other problems would occur. Was he ready for that?

"Anyways I am glad I came" he said making smirking when he saw the surprised look on Orihime's face, "I know you think I am just here because Rukia told me to, but I can ensure you that is definitely not the case. I really wanted to meet you here Inoue, you know to clear things up between us. You really are a close friend to me after all."

Orihime nodded, "hm, you have nothing to worry about Kurosaki-kun. I am always here for you."

Ichigo nodded slightly, "you are always so kind Inoue, I don't think I deserve a friend like you" he said making her slightly blush and look the other way. Ichigo chuckled, "you don't have to get embarrassed, it's true right. I haven't been a good friend to you, yet you are still being so kind and gentle towards me. I don't deserve that."

Orihime shook her head as she narrowed her eyes on him, "don't say things like that Kurosaki-kun. We all know you have stressful job. We don't blame you for anything. I do not blame you for anything."

"Oh that reminds me, Rukia-san now works for you too huh. How is that working out?" Orihime asked curious, "it's just like in the mangas. Are you sure you get some work down, now the wife is by your side?" she asked teasingly making Ichigo clear his throat as he looked at his food instead.

"I didn't know this side of you Inoue" he said making her grin, "I don't see her much at the company, mostly at meetings. So there is no time to think about love or anything like that. I am a busy man after all" he said making her snort.

"A busy man? So busy you don't even have lunch together with the almost Mrs. Kurosaki?" she asked making Ichigo gulp, why did Inoue suddenly became so scary?

"Well…I just can't find the time to have lunch quietly with the wife. Things always come up you know" he said trying to defend himself the best he could, "besides Rukia usually goes out for lunch together with her friends."

"Oh uhm…Matsumoto-san and Hinamori-san right?"

Ichigo nodded, "yeah, two lively girls. The three of them are so loud, I actually found an use for the earplugs Ishida gave me for Christmas last year" he joked making Orihime giggle.

"I am glad to hear you are enjoying yourself Kurosaki-kun. It seems you truly are happy like this" she said softly before she put her hand on his, "I wish you all the best with Rukia-san."

-x-

"I know this is all a business related thing, Rukia-chan but haven't you once thought about even kissing him. I mean he is one fine man!" Rangiku admitted as she sipped from her champagne.

Rukia shook her head, "not once!"

Momo smiled and leaned back against the couch. Rukia definitely didn't like that evil grin of hers. Momo always had a way to annoy her even though the girl looked innocent she sure knew how to push a persons buttons.

"You say like sleeping next to a man who you are not romantically involved with is the most normal thing in the planet, come on Rukia-chan don't think we are stupid. You definitely have some feelings for him otherwise you wouldn't let him sleep next to you, or hold you during the night."

"He holds you when you two are sleeping?" Rangiku butted in, "Rukia, oh my god! You are definitely in love with this guy" Rangiku chuckled as she poured herself some more champagne.

Rukia sighed as she shook her head when Rangiku wanted to pour her some more alcohol, "I have to admit Kurosaki is definitely good looking. Fine he is more than good looking, he is so hot that it makes me want to lick his abs, but falling in love with the guy I have a business agreement with is not going to work. So let's forget about it."

"It's okay to mix business with pleasure at times" Rangiku teased making Rukia shake her head as she smirked, "in this case it's not."

Momo shrugged, "do you flirt with him?" she asked and saw the blank expression on Rukia's face, "have ever tried flirting with him?"

"I am pretty sure Ichigo flirts with me all the time, but it's just some innocent flirting nothing more. Why are you two insisting on me hooking up with the guy anyway?"

Rangiku looked at Rukia and smirked, "do we really need to tell you?" she asked and nodded when Rukia shook her head, "you should flirt back with him…what if something amazing starts blooming between you two? Then you don't have to get a divorce."

Rukia rolled her eyes, "I'll think about it. Please let's just drop the subject. He'll come home any minute now. He insisted on getting back before dinner" she said quickly as she got up and made her way to the kitchen to get his dinner heated up.

"You sure act like his wife!" Rangiku taunted making Rukia grown, "shut up!" she heard Rukia call back making her giggle, "you are so heartless Rukia-chan" Rangiku coed.

"Oh Kurosaki-san" Momo said softly, "how was your lunch date?" she asked trying to make a casual conversation with the man.

"It was fine" Ichigo said as he looked at the two empty champagne bottles, "don't tell me I'll have a drunk wife standing at the alter tomorrow" he said making the girls smirk.

"Rukia drank one glass…the spoilsport!" Rangiku chuckled.

"That means you'll have to drive them home, Ichigo" Rukia said as she walked towards him and took his jacket from him, "I already heated up your dinner" she announced as she put his jacket in the closet and walked back into the living room.

"You two are so cute!" Momo coed, "you two are already like a married couple, I can't wait till tomorrow. You'll look so beautiful in your dress, Rukia-chan."

Ichigo looked over at the girls who were loudly laughing and shook his head. He heard his name drop in their conversation occasionally. He didn't bother to pay attention to their conversation though. He knew the two girls were probably really drunk by now.

"Ichigo!" he heard Rangiku call.

He looked up as he looked at the busty woman. She smirked and threw her arm over Rukia's shoulder, "you know if you wouldn't get married to Rukia-chan tomorrow, I would have definitely made my move on you" she said making Ichigo smirk.

Yeah, they were drunk.

There was no way that Rangiku would openly admit that to them if she didn't drink a few glasses. He shrugged it off seeing the deadly glare Rukia was giving him. For being his 'fake wife' she seemed really possessive over him. Would she get furious if he flirted back with Rangiku?

"I would definitely not have a problem with that Rangiku-san" Ichigo said as flashed her a smirk that could make a girl go weak in their knees.

Rangiku giggled, "you are so lucky Rukia-chan" she coed making Rukia roll her eyes.

What did he think, openly flirting back with her friend. She didn't like it one bit. She glared at his back as he made his way to the kitchen. He would regret flirting openly with another woman in front of her. She didn't know why she got so possessive over him, but she just did.

"You would definitely not have a problem with it?" Rukia asked once Rangiku and Momo were gone, "you just openly flirted with one of my best friends!"

Ichigo sat down on the couch blocking out her yelling. He smirked to himself, she sure got mad about the innocent flirting he did with Rangiku. He got his answer. He definitely did something to Rukia. He just had to find out how much he meant to the woman.

"What's the problem with some innocent flirting Rukia? It's not like we are married for love or anything. Rangiku was just playing around" he said as he looked back at her, "why are you getting so worked up, anyway?"

Rukia clenched her little fist as she was ready to really hurt him. Why was she so worked up? How did he dare to say to Rangiku if it wasn't for her he would definitely let her have her way with him. No one could have their way with Ichigo. Ichigo was hers, after all.

"Because!"

"Because is not a good answer, wifey" he said making her narrow her eyes on him dangerously, "I am just playing around. Rukia just calm down will you? I won't do it again, I promise" he sighed.

Rukia placed her hands on her hips and nodded, "damn right it won't happen again. I'll really hurt you if you do it again" she reminded him making him shudder.

He knew she wasn't lying about that. Rukia being angry and yelling at him was scary as hell. He was a successful business man, one would think he could handle a screaming, little wife like that. Rukia was just different. He didn't know why but the petite woman scared the hell out of him when she got seriously mad.

"But then you are not allowed to flirt with other men too. If I can't you can't" he announced casually as if he talked about the weather, "it's all or nothing after all, Rukia."

"Fine!"

Ichigo smirked and nodded, "alright glad we got that out of our way then."

-x-

The wedding ceremony was simple. Just friends and family nothing over the top. A marriage lasting not longer than a year was not worth spending so much money on after all. Rukia was talking with he sister at their reception, dressed in her big , white wedding dress.

Ichigo had to admit she looked even more beautiful than normal. She really looked like the manga princess everyone always claimed her to be. She truly was breathtaking today.

"I can't believe you got married before me" Shuuhei said making Ichigo raise an eyebrow, "why not?" he asked making the dark haired male smirk, "seriously you look ridiculous with that hair color. You always seem so pissed off, scaring the ladies away. It's amazing that you got married before any of us."

"Nee-sama that's too much information!" Rukia whined when Hisana started telling her about her wedding night with Byakuya, "I do not want to know things like that about nii-sama" she whispered.

"Aren't you a virgin then?" Hisana asked openly making Rukia almost choke in her water, "Nee-sama" Rukia whined seeing everyone looked at them, "I don't think they heard you in Tokyo!" Rukia said mad and scoffed, "of course not I am already 24 you know" she mumbled answering Hisana's question.

Ichigo smirked as he saw how flustered his now wife seemed. He sure had to thank Hisana some day for making fun of Rukia when he couldn't. The look on her face was priceless when she noticed everyone was listening to their conversation. When her eyes met his he noticed the desperate look in hers. She wanted him to help her out. Ichigo smirked before he made his way over them.

"Hisana-san you are absolutely stunning today" he said making the older woman blush, "you are such a charmer Kurosaki-kun" Hisana giggled as she smiled to him, "I can imagine why my sister always talks so highly of you" she said making Rukia blush.

"I do not talk so highly of him" she mumbled making Ichigo smirk, "you don't?" he asked and sighed, "you see Hisana-san I have such a cold wife" he said making Hisana nod.

"Rukia-chan don't be so mean towards Kurosaki-kun. He is such a gentle man" she said and smiled as she patted the empty chair next to her, "come sit down, I want to know what your plans are, now you two are married."

Rukia and Ichigo glanced at each other. Great, what would they say now. Rukia cleared her throat as she put her hand on Ichigo's, "well first the honeymoon. We couldn't go far away because Ichigo has a really important project at the moment so we are going to the Kurosaki beach house in Tokyo" she said and smiled lovingly to her husband.

"I'll make it up to Rukia later. This project is really important to me. I have such an understanding wife" he said as he kissed her cheek making Hisana squeal, "you two are just too cute" she coed.

"I guess in a few years we'll think about children and all that" Rukia said softly as Ichigo nodded, "yeah we just got married we got our whole lives for that."

"I can't wait that long!" Isshin whined as he butted in, "I want to play with my grandchildren you know!" he whined.

Ichigo huffed but didn't shot him a nasty comment back. It was their wedding after all. Even though they didn't marry because they love each other, he didn't want to spoil the atmosphere. Everyone seemed to have a good time after all. He looked at Rukia and smiled.

"You look really beautiful" he whispered.

Rukia smiled and raised her hand as she tapped gently on her cheek. Ichigo chuckled as he got the hint and pressed his lips against her soft rosy cheek.

"That's a good husband" she said playfully.

Ichigo shook his head lightly as he held her hand tighter in his. He didn't know why but it felt so natural kissing her cheek like that. He didn't do it before but now he wanted to do it more often. He knew this feeling wasn't right. He shouldn't feel like this when their marriage was nothing more than a business agreement.


	9. Don't tell Isshin

**I do not own bleach.**

**Thank you all for your reviews!**

**It means a lot to me.**

**This chapter is really short, I am so sorry but I didn't have much time.**

**The next one will be better…I hope XD**

_**It's just business.**_

**Chapter nine - Don't tell Isshin.**

Rukia clenched her eyes shut tightly as she heard Ichigo's phone vibrate on his nightstand. She heard him groan lowly before he shifted, making the whole bed shift along the way seeing the bastard was almost as heavy as a brick wall. She moved away from him as she longed to be wrapped up in the comfortable warmth from the bed a little longer. She heard him answer his phone as he closed the bedroom door behind him. She opened her eyes slowly as she heard him argue on the phone.

A snort left her lips as she sat upright and reached over to his nightstand. She knew what was going to happen next. He would come in with that deepened scowl on his face. He would complain to her in his loud and rude tone on how incompetent his employees were and that he could no longer go on a 'honeymoon' with her. She wouldn't have any of that. If he would cancel on her trip to the beach house he had to compensate on it somehow.

She smirked as she took his black leather wallet in her hands and took out the platinum plastic. She wouldn't be so disappointed anymore if he would treat her to new clothes and some new jewelry. Momo's birthday was coming up too she had to buy the girl some nice things to, and seeing how Ichigo was going to disappoint her in a few minutes it was an obligation to him to treat her to nice things to make up to her. She quickly puts the plastic card in the drawer of her nightstand and his wallet back to the place where it belonged as she buried herself in the fluffy comforter again.

She heard him moving back to the bedroom and smirked before she closed her eyes again pretending to be resting again. She knew if she would have asked him he would have given her his card eventually, but it would be so much better if he would get surprised by missing his card when he went out on a business lunch. It would be some sort of a punishment to him. She heard the bedroom door open loudly as Ichigo walked in. He puts the phone back on his nightstand as he sat down on the bed looking over to see if Rukia was still sleeping.

He slowly reached out to her as he ran his fingers through those soft looking locks of her, "Rukia…are you awake?" he whispered making her roll her eyes before she shifted so she could look at him, "what do you need?" she asked making him frown as he pulled his hand back, "what's with the attitude? You should treat me a little nicer you know, I am your husband after all" he said making her smirk.

"Oh really why should I do that?" she asked in a mocking tone as she sat up right holding the comforter tightly around her so the warmth wouldn't escape, "because if I heard things correctly that bastard of a husband of mine is about to cancel our honeymoon. So why the hell should I treat him nicely?" she asked.

Ichigo looked down as her words stung more than it should have been. It wasn't his fault right? He couldn't leave in a critical time like this. He thought she of all people would understand how important this is. He looked back at her and nodded.

"You are right" he said before he got up, "I'll make it up to you Rukia, I promise" he said before he moved to the bathroom closing the door behind him. Rukia smirked as she laid back down, "you already did" she whispered.

-x-

Rukia smiled as she walked into the Kurosaki home. She saw the surprised looks on Karin and Yuzu's faces as they made their way towards her. Yuzu took her hand in hers as she dragged her to the living room. She couldn't believe Rukia was here. Shouldn't she be on a honeymoon with her big brother? Yuzu eyes widened as she looked at Rukia in panic.

Did something happen?

"Rukia-nee did something happen?" she asked quickly, "is onii-chan alright?" she asked making Rukia open her mouth but Yuzu beat her to it, "did you two fight? Please don't tell me you are divorcing onii-chan already!" she said almost crying, "Onii-chan doesn't mean it I know he can be really mean and is always so tense and doesn't clean up after himself but he really loves you!" she said making Rukia snicker.

"You are so right that man really needs to loosen up a little, and acting like he is always tired so he doesn't clean up after himself" she said shaking her head a little before she smiled and sat down on the couch, "but I am not divorcing your onii-chan, Yuzu" she said making the younger girl sigh in relief, "Ichigo had to go to work again, so I thought that maybe we could do some shopping together. It's his treat" she said making both Karin and Yuzu look at each other wit widened eyes.

"Onii-chan's treat?" they both asked surprised, "he doesn't even give us a decent allowance" Karin whispered making Yuzu slightly push her, "onii-chan gives us enough you just give it all out on snacks!" she said making Karin smirk, "yeah so if he gave us more I could give even more out to snacks" she said making Yuzu roll her eyes before she looked back at Rukia, "is it true?" she asked making Rukia nod.

Rukia smiled as she got up and zipped up her jacket again, "hm it's true, Ichigo is really sorry that he couldn't take me to the beach house so he said he would make it up to me. He said I could go out shopping and I thought why don't I just bring my two favorite girls with me" she said as she smiled brightly.

Karin folded her arms across her chest as she narrowed her eyes on Rukia growing suspicious of this matter with the second, "are you really sure Ichi-nii said that?" she asked a bit surprised that her older brother would say such a thing, it sounded too weird to come from him. He always acted like a tough guy, "it doesn't sound like him" she continued.

Rukia smirked as she put her hand on top of Karin's head and nodded, "that's right he said that" she said making Yuzu smile, "well we should expect things like this from Ichi-nii now. He is a married man now after all. He can't always act like that tough guy without any emotions" she muttered making Karin smirk.

"Is that really coming from you? The girl who clings onto her brother" she said as she walked past the two girls to go to the closet to get her things.

Yuzu pouted as Rukia just giggled, "Oh Yuzu you can pay us a visit any time you know. I don't mind sharing your brother with you, he doesn't have anything special anyway" she muttered making Kari snicker as she looked over her shoulder, "you are really positive about our brother aren't you" she said sarcastic making Rukia smirk, "he hurt my feelings after all. I think I deserve this much" she said making Karin nod.

"No way! This is too expensive nee-chan!" Yuzu cried as she pushed the pink dress back in Rukia's hands, "I can't get that" she whispered making Rukia shake her head a little, "what did I tell you about the prices?" she asked making Yuzu pout, "if I like it I should take it without looking at the price tag instead" she said repeating Rukia's once spoken words, "but nee-chan if we spend all of Ichi-nii's money how are you two going to take care of the future babies" she said making Rukia blush.

Rukia cleared her throat as she shoved the dress back in front of Yuzu and pointed to the fitting room, "that's the least of our concern right now. Even if we wanted to have children your brother doesn't have the time-" she said not finishing her sentence as she just shoved Yuzu into the fitting room.

"Doesn't have the time to-"Karin repeated before she blushed realizing what her older sister was about to say, "nee-chan!" she said in a warning tone making Rukia laugh nervously, "I didn't finish my sentence anyway! You should have dropped the subject the moment I did" Rukia said as she folded her arms across her chest and sat down on the couch waiting for Yuzu to come out.

"That's gross" Karin whispered as she sat down next to Rukia, "but nee-chan" she said as she looked at Rukia who gave her full attention to the younger girl, "don't you want to have children with Ichi-nii?" she asked making Rukia shake her head slightly.

"I don't want to have any children at the moment. We both just don't have the time to take care of children, your brother's job comes first after all. I don't want to quit my job to stay home and take care of the little ones. A child just doesn't fit into our busy lives Karin-chan" she said gently before she smiled slightly.

Karin leaned back down against the couch and sighed, "You know the old goat will make a fuss when he hears about this. You better keep it to yourself" she muttered making Ruka nod, "yeah you're right" she said remembering how persistent Isshin can be.

"Ichi-nii will have a heart attack" Yuzu whispered as the girls were having dinner in one of Rukia's favorite restaurant, "he will survive Yuzu-chan" Rukia smiled as she took a bite of her caramel filled chocolate cake, "this is really delicious you should try some" she said as she enjoyed her chocolate shot, "besides canceling on our honeymoon is not acceptable" she said making Karin chuckle.

"You are really a tough one Rukia-nee. It's just what Ichi-nii deserves" she said making Yuzu glare at her sister, "why are you insulting onii-chan like that" she whined making Karin roll her eyes, "it's just that with Rukia-nee I am sure Ichi-nii will come around and spend time with us again" she said making Yuzu eyes almost pop out, "you really think that?"

Karin nodded before she looked at Rukia who smiled, "I'll do my best then" she said making the girls nod, "please make sure Ichi-nii will spend more time with the family" Yuzu pleaded making Rukia pat her head, "don't worry Yuzu I'll try and make that idiot realize how he failed being a good older brother" she muttered making Yuzu shake her head.

"Onii-chan is really nice you know, even when he is really busy when we really need him he will come without thinking twice about it. Maybe we are just being selfish" she whispered making Rukia smile.

"Sometimes you can be a little bit selfish, ne Yuzu?"

Yuzu nodded and smiled, "I just want to have family dinners together with Ichi-nii again!"

Rukia sighed and nodded before she looked at her phone. She smirked seeing she had five missed calls already. She would definitely make that guy suffer some more. He was probably already at home, freaking out about the bill.

-x-

Rukia closed the door behind her as she dropped her bags on the floor as she made her way to the living room after she had put her jacket and shoes away. She looked at Ichigo was sitting on the couch in his casual clothing with a glass of sake tightly in his hands while he looked up meeting her eyes.

"I called you more than ten times today Rukia" he said in a low tone, "why the hell do you have a phone when you don't even know how to use that freaking thing?" he asked making her shrug as she sat down next to him taking his glass from him as she sipped from the strong liquid.

"You know I went to a business lunch today with an important investor" he said as he glanced at her, "and something really funny happened" he said as he narrowed his eyes on her, "when I wanted to pay for everything I realized my card was missing" he said as he noticed how she looked away trying so hard not to smile, "really Rukia, are we really that childish?" he asked making her glare back at him, "serves you right you Kurosaki. You hurt my feelings, it's the least you can do to compensate for the pain I am feeling right now" she said making him scoff.

"You forget about one little thing" he said as she looked up narrowing her eyes on him, "you thought this was some kind of punishment right? Embarrassing me during work? I hate to break it to you but that wasn't the case" he said and smirked seeing her eyes widen.

"What do you mean?" she asked surprised.

"I do have a credit card from the company as well" he shrugged, "I guess your plan didn't work out that well in the end huh" he said as he took back his glass, "get your own sake" he muttered and glared at her when she casually puts her feet on his lap, "so because the credit card thing wasn't quite a success on getting back at you, you'll have to massage my feet every day for the next two weeks" she said and narrowed her eyes on him, "start rubbing already hubby" she said making him roll his eyes.

"Why the hell would I do that? I paid for all the useless things you bought today. That's more than enough to compensate for the supposed hurt you are feeling" he muttered as he tried to push her feet off his lap.

"Start rubbing Kurosaki or I'll make sure you regret refusing my request" she said and smirked, "you know I had a really good conversation with your sisters today during shopping. You don't want me to get serious" she said in a threatening tone.

"You went out shopping with Karin and Yuzu?" he asked surprised as he gave her his glass taking her foot in his hand, "I am pretty sure you already embarrassed me enough in front of my little sisters" he muttered as he carefully rubbed her foot.

"That's a good husband" she said as she leaned back against the couch and chuckled as she saw the look Ichigo was giving her, "you know your sisters asked me about our future children" she said making him hold tightly onto her foot, "if you don't want me to go crying to your father you better do whatever I say for the next two weeks."

Ichigo frowned as he looked at her. He wasn't ready to get annoying calls and visits of his father the rest of his life asking him why he doesn't father any children, "you know you are getting pretty selfish Rukia. First you want me to rub your feet for two weeks now you want me to do everything you say for two week" he said shaking his head a little.

Rukia smirked, "we were supposed to be in the beach house for two weeks, so I think it's only fair things last this long Kurosaki-san."

"You don't play a fair game Kurosaki-san" Ichigo sighed making her smirk.

"Less whining more rubbing, hubby" she smiled.

Ichigo sighed but gave in, what else could he do. He knew by the look in Rukia's eyes she was really serious about this matter. He might as well do what she says before he really was going to regret canceling the damn honeymoon. He didn't know it was that important to her. This was just a fake marriage they were just playing house, so why the hell did it matter if there was a honeymoon or not.

"I am so tired you just go get that" Rukia said softly as she took her feet of his lap, "anything else Kurosaki-sama" Ichigo said in a mocking tone as Rukia shook her head, "no that's all Ichi-chan go get the door" she said making him glare at her.

Ichigo ripped the door open and glared at the person who made him drag his tired body over to answer the freaking door, "ah did I interrupt something Kurosaki-san" Momo asked softly seeing the intense look Ichigo gave her.

Ichigo shook his head as he closed the door behind him, "no you didn't. Please come in Momo-san" he said as he walked over to the couch and smiled slightly. He was glad Momo was here, it meant that Rukia couldn't demand even more unreasonable things of him.

Momo looked at Rukia who was laying on the couch and walked over to her, "are you being lazy today?" she asked as she looked at the mess on coffee table, "I thought you asked me to come over? I can leave if it's a bad time Rukia" Momo said as Rukia shook her head.

"No please stay, it was boring to be alone with Ichigo after all" she said making him roll his eyes, "oh really because to me it looked like you quite enjoyed yourself" he said making Momo blush, "I should really go!" she said as she was about to turn around, but was stopped by Rukia.

"No! The bastard is joking" she muttered, "I was just enjoying getting my feet rubbed. He is as perverted as Rangiku" she said as she glared at Ichigo before she sat upright, "actually Momo-chan Ichigo has been so sweet to me today" she said making Momo raise an eyebrow, "really?"

Rukia nodded as she smirked at Ichigo, "hm he treated me to a day of shopping and a nice dinner, and now he is even taking the job as my personal maid to make up for canceling our honeymoon" she informed Momo.

"You are really lucky Rukia" Momo said surprised as she smiled at Ichigo, "you are really sweet, I wish my boyfriend would be like that. You are really lucky Rukia-chan" she said and smiled brightly, "so Kurosaki-san has agreed to do everything you ask of him for the next two week…right?"

Rukia nodded, "isn't that right, Ichigo?" who just rolled his eyes and somewhat nodded.

Momo grinned as she sat down next to Rukia, "get me some tea, strawberry-san" she ordered making Ichigo stare at her with his eyes almost popping out, "some green tea lime flavored, strawberry-san"

Rukia smirked as she watched her husband look puzzled as he looked at the two girls, "what are you waiting for Ichigo? You heard Momo's request" she said and smiled, "while you are at it, get us some cake as well" she said and watched him got up.

"Sure you want anything else, peach-san?" he asked making Momo pout.

"That's not fair, Kurosaki-san!" Momo whined.

"Why not if you keep calling me strawberry-san I'll keep calling you peach-san" he shrugged.

Rukia just giggled as she listened to both Ichigo and Momo argue. She didn't know why but somehow being like this made her feel really warm inside. It felt like it was supposed to be like this. Her friends coming to their house while her husband was whining about how mean they were being to him. It felt so right…maybe she could forgive him about canceling their honeymoon. She just wanted to play around with him some more before she would tell him that.


	10. Cunning Wife

**I do not own bleach.**

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

**A shocker; Ichigo, Rukia and a child? Tatsuki and Orihime follow after Ichigo thinking he is cheating on Rukia. Is he cheating on Rukia? No way, Rukia would never forgive him.**

**It's just business.**

**Chapter ten – Cunning Wife**

Orihime looked at Tatsuki and smiled shaking her head a little. She didn't know why Tatsuki insisted on visiting the Kurosaki's today but she just couldn't change the mind of her best friend. She tried to reason with her, telling her they were just married for a few days and probably needed their privacy but that didn't convince Tatsuki at all. So here they were driving towards the apartment that belonged to now Kurosaki Ichigo and Rukia. Orihime slightly smiled at the thought.

She once hated the thought of Kuchiki Rukia becoming Ichigo's wife but now she didn't mind it at all. She made him happy, she made him smile when he was sad but most of all she knew how much Ichigo felt for Rukia. It was a feeling she had never seen in his eyes before, that was before he met Kuchiki Rukia. The glint that was in his eyes now told them that he was alive, that he was no longer that emotionless guy who only lived for his work.

Orihime eyes widened as something caught her eye. Not just something a flash of orange that reminded her of Ichigo. She stopped the car abruptly making Tatsuki yet all at her, "what the hell Orihime-chan! That's really dangerous! Why did you suddenly stop in the middle of the road like that? You could have gotten us killed you know?" Tatsuki said preaching to her close friend.

Orihime pressed her index finger to her lips gesturing to Tatsuki to be quiet as she parked the car carefully now not wanting Tatsuki to freak out again as she walked out locking the car as she followed after the flash of orange.

"What are we doing?" Tatsuki whispered and followed Orihime's gaze, "is that Ichigo?" she questioned making Orihime nod, "he is here together with a woman" she whispered making Tatsuki grin, "it's probably Kurosaki Rukia, let's go greet them then" she said and frowned when Orihime shook her head, "that was not Rukia-san, she had short bright green hair!"

Tatsuki frowned and balled her hands into fist, "what is that man thinking? Casually walking around with another woman like that?" she said and folded her arms across her chest, "we'll make it our responsibility to take care of Rukia-san. For the sake of Rukia-san we should follow them around a bit more" she said making Orihime grin.

"That was exactly what I was thinking" she said cheerfully before they started to follow behind Ichigo and the mysterious woman he was shopping with.

"Really Kurosaki-kun?" the woman asked and giggled, "you are really funny" she said as she put her hand in front of her mouth hiding her grin, "you really shouldn't treat me to dessert, I don't want to keep you around me longer than necessary you have a wife waiting for you after all" she said in a soft voice making both Orihime and Tatsuki narrow their eyes on this woman.

That was the most suspicious thing the woman could say at a time like this. How did Kurosaki Ichigo dare play around with Rukia's feelings? That's right he had a woman waiting for him at home, what was he doing here together with that woman who looks like a rebellious teenager with that hair.

Ichigo let out a throaty chuckle and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Rukia doesn't mind at all. It was good doing business with you. Rukia just got caught up in everything you know" he said and sighed, "it's like I have to take care of two kids now" he said shaking his head a little making the woman let out another giggle.

"Well you and Rukia-san have nothing to worry about, you two are absolutely fitted for this responsibility" she said and smiled, "I could tell she was so delighted around you two. She almost instantly bounded together with Rukia-san and she seems to have an adoration for you" the woman said giggling as she shook her head a little, "really I'll make sure everything will be set by tomorrow."

"What are they talking about" Orihime whispered, "it doesn't sound like an affaire to me" Orihime said as she pouted her lips and put her finger to her chin, "if anything it sounds more like a business partner of Kurosaki-kun" she said rubbing the back of her head, "maybe we both got carried away?" she questioned.

"I am tired of hiding here, I am just going to ask what the hell he is doing" Tatsuki said as she lowered the menu which she was hiding behind and made her way to Ichigo's table. She could tell he was surprised by the look on his face, "I am so surprised to see you here Ichigo. Shouldn't you be at work right now?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes on the guy.

Ichigo grinned and shook his head, "ah well you know I am missing my honeymoon for work so it doesn't matter if I miss a few hours" he said and narrowed his eyes back on her, "what are you doing here anyway?" he asked completely ignoring the green haired woman who was sitting across him.

Tatsuki gulped as she tried to think of a good excuse in less than ten seconds before she shrugged, "I came here to have some awfully sweet chocolate cake with Orihime-chan and then we spotted you with another woman. Curiosity got in the way and so I stomped here over to you" she admitted half telling him the truth.

The woman smiled and nodded, "I guess it would look suspicious from afar but I can admit truthfully to you I am just merely doing business together with Kurosaki-san. Rukia-san fell in love with one of our orphans and now here I am signing papers together with Kurosaki-san" she said and giggled, "Rukia-san couldn't join because she insisted on baking cookies together with Nelliel."

Tatsuki's eyes almost popped out, "eh you and Rukia are adopting a child?" she asked not believing her ears at this moment, "you just got married and are already going to take care of a child?" she asked not convinced that they were going to make good parents. They just got married for kami's sake.

"Rukia would have kidnapped Nel if I didn't agree on adopting her. I would rather have things official than to have Rukia do something illegal that could cost me my image" he muttered, "really I am convinced Rukia would do such a thing if I didn't agree to adoption" he shrugged, "Nel isn't that bad anyway" he muttered.

"You are a father after five days of marriage" Tatsuki said shaking her head while the green haired woman just grinned, "this is insane" she said and folded her arms across her chest, "it's all Kurosaki Ichigo huh" she said with a smirk, "always doing what he wants not caring about what other people might think of him" she said and looked at the woman, "Arisawa Tatsuki, the girl who kicks his ass from time to time" she said making Ichigo glare at him, "that's not true! Don't believe a thing she tells you" he said butting in.

"Kuna Mashiro" the woman said introducing herself, "well everything is about done, I'll call you if something is missing alright Kurosaki-san" she said and got up, "oh you don't need to walk me back the office is just a few minutes from here" she shrugged before she left.

"So how does it feel to be a father?" Tatsuki asked smirking making Ichigo glare at her, "shut up!" he said before he got up as well, "weren't you supposed to have cake together with Inoue?" he asked before he looked around for her and spotted her almost instantly seeing she wasn't that hard to miss with her…chest size.

"We were thinking of paying you a visit, so we'll just come with you then" she said and smirked seeing the distressed face of Ichigo, "what want to keep the wife and kid all to yourself now?" she asked jokingly making him roll his eyes.

"Come don't come, I don't particularly mind"

-x-

"Ah Nelliel you are so cute!" Rukia cheered as she hugged the little girl even tighter making Ichigo grimace. He was sure she was squeezing all the air out of the little girl, he better help her, "Rukia, you are hurting her now!" he said as he took the child out of her arms and lifted her up with ease, "you okay Nel?" he asked the three year old who just stared at him.

"I guess you already spoiled the mind of Nel!" he said mad making Rukia gasp, "I did not! Nelliel loves okaa-san right?" she asked making Ichigo eyes widen as he heard her, "okaa-san?" he asked softly making Rukia frown, "I am her mother now, Nelliel thinks Rukia will be a great mom right, ne?" she asked making Nelliel smile brightly and nod, "okaa-san" she said pointing at Rukia making Ichigo sigh.

"Come Nelliel, otou-san lost his mind completely we don't want him to spoil you" she said seeing how Ichigo momentarily was at loss with the sudden realization of them being Nelliel parents now.

Rukia smiled as she gently held the little girl in her arms and blinked as she saw Tatsuki and Orihime in the doorway, "Oh Orihime-san, Tatsuki-san what a pleasant surprise" she said before she looked down at the little girl who held tightly onto her, "you don't have to be afraid Nelliel, these are otou-san's and okaa-san's friends, they are really nice" she said as she put the three year old on her feet and giggled when she felt the girl held onto her leg as she hid behind her.

"I really didn't believe it when I first heard it but it's really true" Tatsuki said and sat down on the couch, "I guess Ichigo suddenly realized what a fool hew as for accepting things" she said as she looked at the stunned Ichigo who was just staring at his wife and now daughter.

"Ichigo is actually a great father" Rukia said as she put her hand on her hip, "I don't know why he suddenly became this moron" she said making him frown.

"I just realized how many things we still need for Nelliel! Unlike you I am being responsible. We still need clothes for her, not to mention to prepare a room for her. What about a nanny for when we are at work. You only have one week left before you need to go back to work" he reminded her making her pout.

"What you didn't think you would be staying home with her did you?" he asked as he saw her shrug, "weren't you the one who said that a child didn't fit in our busy lives?" he asked making her glare at him.

"That was before I fell in love with this adorable creature. If we didn't take her in she would have been thrown away, like some used toy. Going from house to house, to find the love she clearly deserves!" Rukia said mad before she took Nelliel's hand in hers and walked to the couch helping her sit next to Ichigo.

"Oh you two talked about children?" Orihime asked making Rukia look at Ichigo as she smirked, "we did" she said as she looked back at Orihime, "Kurosaki-san wants to be a grandfather before he grows too old, but I…we decided that children just didn't fit in our busy lives" she said making Ichigo nod.

"I guess one look at this beautiful girl made me change my mind" she said and smiled gently as she softly ran her fingers through the short locks of her now daughter, "she actually bumped onto me when I was shopping together with Ichigo. She ran away from the orphanage and came on our path. I call it fate, Ichigo doesn't believe in things like fate" she said making Ichigo nod.

"So now here you are playing house" Tatsuki said jokingly making Ichigo roll his eyes. She didn't know half of it. They weren't supposed to be married for a long time how could they be taking care of a child when they know they are bount to split up eventually.

"I bet Kurosaki-san can't wait to meet his granddaughter!" Orihime said as she kneeled down in front of Nelliel and put her hands gently on the girl's small legs, "how old are you Nel-chan?"

The girl held up three fingers clumsily as she leaned her head against Ichigo's arm, "three" her soft voice informed Orihime making her squeal, "Ah that's so cute! Look how she already accepted both Rukia-san and Kurosaki-kun" she said making Rukia smirk.

"I told you it's fate" she said making Ichigo sigh, "there is no such thing as fate Rukia. It's just the here and now. She bumped onto us and you are such an idiot that you pick everything up what you see laying on the floor" he said making Rukia cover up Nelliel's ears, "don't say mean stuff like that in front of her!"

"It's true right?" he asked and shook his head, "my life turned up side down the moment I met you" he huffed making Rukia glare at him, "admit it without me your life would be boring as hell!" she said as she watched Nelliel look from her to Ichigo.

They shouldn't argue like this in front of a child. She managed to smile as she looked at Ichigo, "let's not dwell on this too much Kurosaki-san" she said making Ichigo gulp.

Rukia was mad at him, smiling at him with that creepy fake smile of hers.

"Ah you two already look like parents!" Orihime said and smiled, "I have no doubt in you two raising Nelliel well. She will get all the love she needs here, I am sure of it" she said and got up, "we should probably go Tatsuki-chan. Nelliel needs to settle in with her new parents" she said and watched as Tatsuki stood up and agreed with her.

"We should let her meet her grandfather" Rukia said as she gave Nelliel her plastic cup with strawberry lemonade, "I bet Kurosaki-san is dying to meet his granddaughter" she said and grinned making Ichigo smirk.

"I didn't think we would have children this fast Rukia. You really are going too fast at times, we should definitely wait a few more years for a second child" he said playfully making her grin drop immediately.

"Better stop now Kurosaki, like I would ever have children with you. I would never do things like that with you! "She said making him shrug, "you can never be so sure about that. You always check me out, you say you hate me but you feel more for me than that. I say I give it a few more years" he said making her playfully shove him.

He noticed how she didn't refuse his theory. He also took notice how she didn't corrected him when he talked to her as if they were going to be together for a very long time. Now with Nelliel here he guessed things were going to change for them drastically.

-x-

Rukia smiled as she helped Nelliel put on the fluffy pink hat she bought for her. She brushed some green locks out of her face so she could look into those big haze eyes of hers, "all done" she said as she kissed Nelliel's cheek and looked at Ichigo who walked towards them throwing on his jacket as he puts on his shoes.

"You got everything?" he asked making Rukia nod, "she is a tree year old Ichigo, we don't need to carry too much stuff for anyway" she shrugged as she looked at Nelliel who grinned as she saw Ichigo.

"Itsygo" she said smiling to the orange haired man making Rukia shake her head a little, "no Nel-chan it's otou-san" she said softly making Nelliel giggle, "Itsygo otou-san" she said making Ichigo chuckle.

"I love her already, she sure knows how to get on your nerves eh Rukia" he said as he lifted the girl up and held her gently. He walked out the apartment and watched Rukia lock the door carefully, "anyone who can annoy the hell out of you is someone to be admired" he continued making Rukia gasp.

"Language, Kurosaki!"

"Nel doesn't mind at all, right Nel?" he asked making her shake her head, "Nel likes Itsygo" she said as she hugged him making Ichigo grin at his wife, "you see" he said in a mocking tone making Rukia glare holes in his back as they walked to the elevator.

Ichigo parked the car safely in front of his old house as he got out and helped Rukia and Nelliel out of the car as well. He smiled when Nelliel held out her arms looking at him wit those beautiful eyes of hers. When he looked at her he couldn't help but to wonder what their child would look like if they were an actual married couple. Would she be this adorable as well?

Probably not.

She would probably be as spoiled as Rukia. Like mother like daughter right?

He carefully lifted Nelliel up as they entered the clinic. Ichigo looked around making sure his father wouldn't pull an idiotic stunt right now. He couldn't have him trying to knock him down right now with a child in his arms.

"Ah Kurosaki-san!" Rukia called as she saw Isshin making his way towards them fast. He wanted to say something but then noticed the little girl Ichigo was holding.

"Don't tell me…" he whispered before he grinned, "you two had a child in secrecy and decided to get married before telling us you two had a child?" he asked making Ichigo glare at him raising his fist, "don't make me hurt you while a three year old is watching us" he warned his father making Rukia shake her head.

"Actually Kurosaki-san, we adopted Nel" she said and patted the little girl's head, "so meet your first granddaughter" Rukia said making Ichigo smile.

She said first granddaughter as if they would have anymore children, he shouldn't feel happy with something like that but he did. It wasn't like they would actually have children of their own but how she said that it felt like they were.

"She is so cute!" Yuzu coed as she looked at her big brother, "can I play with her?" she asked seeing how protectively Ichigo held onto the little girl, she felt like she had to ask because she wasn't sure if he would put the little girl down.

"Oh yeah…of course" he said as he put his hand on Yuzu's head, "how are you doing kid?" he asked making her smile, "I am so glad you came to visit us onii-chan" she said and kneeled down so she was leveled with Nelliel, "this is such a pleasant surprise! I am an aunt already!"

Rukia just smiled as she walked to the living room together with Isshin and Ichigo. She was sure Yuzu was going to take good care of Nelliel and Nelliel didn't seem to mind the little girl. Probably because Yuzu had a childish appearance she felt comfortable around her.

"That's really a shocker" Rukia heard Karin say as she walked towards them, "I mean a few days ago Rukia-nee convinced me she didn't want to have children with you" she said smirking as she saw how the look in her father's eyes changed.

"Is it because Ichigo isn't treating you well my lovely daughter in law?" he asked as he took her hands in hers, "daddy apologizes on behalf of my incompetent son. Please don't leave him! I'll make sure he becomes a better man!"

Rukia grinned as she looked at Ichigo who seemed to scowl deeper than normal. He didn't like it how she didn't retort his father back. She looked up as she heard little feet running on the wooden floor and smiled.

"Nelliel what's that?" she asked softly as she looked at the plate Nelliel held towards Rukia, "cake" she explained and smiled, "Nel can eat cake?" she asked making Rukia nod, "of course come sit down" she said as she helped the girl up to sit on her lap while she looked at Ichigo who was helping Nelliel with cutting the cake into pieces so it was easier for her to eat it alone.

"You two really got the hang of it" Isshin said amazed.

"You are not mad with our rash decision?" Ichigo asked seeing now that his father was being serious again he could have a decent conversation with him.

Isshin frowned, "why should I be mad? It's your life it's your call on how you live your life" he shrugged, "since when did you ever ask my opinion anyway?" he asked making Ichigo gulp, "I know Rukia-chan is going to be a great mother!" he said almost at tears.

"w-what?" Ichigo said noticing immediately how he was left out of the picture, "that midget going to be a great mother? All she does is nag like an old hag? She is a child herself, it's me who has to take care of two kids now!" he complained making Rukia glare at him.

"Old hag?" she asked in a dangerous tone that made everyone tense up.

"Itsygo is in trouble" Nelliel coed making Rukia squeal at the baby voice of her daughter, "how cute!" she said hugging her daughter gently Ichigo's comment completely forgotten.

"She is a blessing huh" Isshin smirked seeing how the girl got him out of trouble with the wife; "I am so glad I am a grandfather so soon" he cheered as he ruffled Nelliel's hair.

Rukia smiled as she watched their daughter bond with Isshin. She knew they probably looked like a happy married couple who are taking care of a child together. Even though their marriage was a sham she didn't mind to pretend she was a happily married woman who loved her husband and daughter. She tried to forget about the little voice in her head that warned her not to get to comfortable, because she was just playing house and nothing more.

**Till the next chapter. **


	11. Bruising Lips

**I do not own bleach.**

_**It's just business.**_

**Thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot to me.**

**This chapter is full of drama, just because I love some drama.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eleven – Bruising Lips.**

"You really want me to go alone?" Rukia asked confused as she stared at the invitation written in neat golden letters in her hand, "we can go together you know. We are husband and wife I think it's permitted" she said jokingly making him roll his eyes, "we can ask if your father wants to babysit Nelliel for tonight, I am pretty sure that wouldn't be a problem to him. He loves spending time with his granddaughter."

Ichigo nodded slightly as he put an arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to her while his eyes were fixed on their three year old daughter who was sitting in front of the TV watching reruns of Dora the explorer. It was amazing how Nelliel could drown out everyone and everything while she was watching her show.

"I know I can go with you to this reunion, but I want to spend some quality time with my daughter. I was away this whole week leaving you all alone with Nelliel the least I can do is spend some time with her. You can go and have some fun, the wife has a right to just let go once in a while" he said and looked at her with a grin on his face before he pressed his lips against her cheek.

Rukia smiled gently as she pulled away, "but isn't it weird if I don't show up with my husband?" she asked as she took a hold of his tie pulling him closer to her face, "I don't want people to think that our marriage has come to an end or something" she whispered as she almost pressed her lips against his but pulled away once she felt she created enough tension between them to make him frustrated.

"Since when do Kurosakis care about what other people think of them?" he asked her making her blush slightly as she looked the other way, "that's what I thought Rukia. Just go to this high school reunion thing and enjoy it. They are your friends, I bet you will have a great time there" he said as he released her from his grip and smiled when Nelliel run towards them and jumped onto his lap.

Running his fingers through her soft locks he looked back at Rukia, "so you okay with it?" he asked as he narrowed his amber eyes on her.

She pouted her lips for a bit before she smiled warmly and nodded, "hm, I am okay with it. Don't come complaining to me when you realize you missed out on an opportunity to let go and just enjoy yourself. Taking care of a child by yourself is really tough you know" she said making him chuckle.

"Who is the guy with the twin sisters?" he asked making her smile, "my point exactly I can take care of our daughter perfectly fine. I do not need you to worry about my wellbeing, though it's really kind of you Rukia-chan" he said as he smiled to her playfully.

"Then I am going to pick out a dress for tonight's party I guess" she mumbled as she got up pressing a swift kiss to his cheek before she smiled when she noticed Nelliel jumped off her father's lap and took a hold of her hand, "correction Nelliel will pick out a dress for mommy" she said making Ichigo smile.

A proud smile came to his lips. He was proud to call them his girls. He wished they could stay in his life forever though he knew that a selfish wish. He couldn't keep Rukia forever at some point he had to let go of her, but he knew with every day that passed by it would be harder to do so in the future.

-x-

Rukia sighed as she saw Tia making her way to her. That woman was probably going to rub it in her face that Kurosaki didn't show up with her. She wanted to turn around and make a run to the exit door but Tia beat her to it and tapped on her shoulder.

"Rukia-chan I am so surprised that you showed up" Tia exclaimed and smirked, "huh I did not spot your husband anywhere though, is he late?" she asked making Rukia grin as she turned around.

"No the husband offered to babysit our daughter while I came to this party" she said and folded her arms across her chest tightly as she held head high, "how is Aizen-san doing?" she asked though she didn't really wanted to know.

That man always annoyed her in a way that she ended up either walking away annoyed or drinking a whole bottle of whine. She figured tonight it would definitely be the whine she would choose. She was not driving home anyway.

"Oh Sosuke is doing just fine, he just opened a new club down town" Tia smirked and looked at the man who walked up to her with a glass of whine in his hand, "you should definitely pay it a visit some time, it's a great place to just let go of…everything" she said and smiled while she pressed a kiss to her husband's cheek.

"I will consider that but I highly doubt I'll have the time" she said and glanced at her watch trying to indicate to them she didn't have much time left, "Ichigo has a really tight schedule and with the toddler we barely find some free time for these things" she said and smiled.

"Oh I heard of that, you and Kurosaki adopting an orphan. How kind of you Rukia-chan" she smiled though Rukia could hear the tone of sarcasm in her voice, "you two are awfully fast in your relationship don't you think so?"

"Or you two are just really slow" she said with a laugh trying to make it sound like a joke, "it was nice chatting with you again Tia-san" Rukia said before she dismissed herself.

Please just a second longer with that woman and she was ready to drown herself in alcohol.

Tia let out a snort before she sipped from her whine, "can you believe that woman. She was mocking us, I could tell by the look in her eyes" she said before she turned to her husband, "I do not understand what idiot would actually marry such a woman like her" she said before she smirked, "she doesn't have a nice body nor does she have a certain attraction to herself, she is just interesting for her last name, I am pretty sure that's the only reason Kurosaki ended up marrying her."

Sosuke slightly smiled before he looked at the empty glass in his hand; "probably" he muttered before he looked up to meet her eyes, "I'll get another drink" he said firmly before he left his wife alone again.

With her around a man needed more than just champagne to get through the night. If it wasn't for the billions on her name he highly doubted he would have ended up marrying her. He would rather be married to Kuchiki than this woman who was so difficult to please. She followed him loyally but he needed something more than just loyalty to have a good marriage, the sparks were just missing.

"Are you going mock me as well?" Rukia asked as she looked at the man at her side, "I can assure you your wife did enough damage already" she said jokingly before she met his eyes.

She stopped herself when she saw the seriousness in his eyes. He wasn't here to mock her at all. She could tell by the look in his eyes he was searching for something more, something other than just an annoying wife nagging at him twenty four seven. She looked the other way as she bit her lip. Did she just say something extremely awkward to him? She had to apologize.

"I am sorry Aizen, it was really a bad joke" she muttered and looked up when she heard him chuckle.

"Why are you apologizing? You are right aren't you?" he asked before he shook his head lightly, "she did say unnecessary things to you and for that I apologize on her behalf" he said making her slightly smile.

"Tell you what I'll accept your apology if you buy me a drink."

Aizen smirked as he ordered a refill for her and raised his glass; "to a never ending marriage" he said making her giggle.

"Somehow you don't sound very happy with that" she said as she narrowed her eyes on him, "she can not be that bad right?"

Aizen shrugged as he sipped from his drink and looked around to look for his wife, he spotted her with some of the other girls from the old cheerleading team and rolled his eyes.

"No it's not that bad" he muttered.

Rukia looked down at her empty glass before she smiled and put it on the counter; "yeah well I have to go I think I had more than enough of these" she said and smiled before she walked past him.

Aizen put down his drink as well as he grabbed her arm making her look over her shoulder with confused eyes, "let me walk you out, I don't want you to collapse now. It's partly my fault you had one too many" he said in a serious tone making her giggle.

"Partly?" she asked as she pulled back her arm and watched him as they walked together to the elevator, "it's entirely your fault" she said trying to be serious though she couldn't help but to smile.

"I am making up for it aren't I?" he asked in his calm voice and stepped in after her.

Rukia nervously bit her lip as she looked at the man next to her. She wondered why she suddenly felt like the temperature in the elevator heated up a notch. It felt like she couldn't breathe anymore. She felt him take a grip on her shoulder as he made her look at him.

"Are you feeling alright Rukia-san?" he asked as he looked in her eyes.

No, he was too close!

She could feel his breath tickling against her face when he talked to her. His breath smelled like alcohol and it somehow made her even dizzier.

She took a hold of his jacket trying to regain her balance as she slowly looked up meeting his eyes. Her grip tightened around his jacket as she saw him lean forward. Her conscious was telling her to push him away before it was too late yet her hands didn't move from his jacket. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt his lips covering hers. Slowly moving her hands from his jacket to wrap her arms around his neck she pulled him even closer to him as she moved her lips in sync with his. His lips kissed her passionately; it made her feel hot all over her body. She slipped her tongue out of her lips as she licked his lips playfully making him smirk in the kiss as he pressed her completely against the wall of the elevator making her groan when he back hit the wall. She felt his finger tips feverishly ran up her thigh as he helped her wrap it around his hip.

She snapped her eyes open when she heard the elevator doors slide open and pushed Aizen off her. She felt her world crash when her eyes met silvery grey eyes. In the corner of her eyes she saw Aizen wipe his mouth with his sleeve before he walked out seeing he got the hint the tall raven haired man gave him.

"That wasn't Kurosaki Ichigo."

This was not the time to be sarcastic.

Rukia stepped out of the elevator and nodded, "yeah he wasn't" she said before she brushed her hair behind her ear, "I do not need you to preach to me. I can take care of my own business. I apologize that you had to witness such a scene" she said before she turned around to walk away.

She better get away of there fast before she had to listen to the preaching of her older brother.

She was already berating herself anyways she had no need of her brother's preaching.

"Rukia where do you think you are going I am not finished yet" Byakuya hissed as he walked after his little sister.

"But I am!"

Byakuya took a firm hold on Rukia's wrist as he spun her around. He wasn't letting her walk away from this; this was not the Rukia he had raised. Who was this woman? He knew he shouldn't have gotten so angry at her but right now he couldn't think straight. Rukia was the little girl he took in his home, the little girl he considered as his real sister. He could tell she was near tears, as a caring brother he should have let her walk away but he was still Kuchiki Byakuya. First he had to talk some sense into her before he would let her walk away.

Rukia gulped as she met her brother's eyes. She had never seen him this angry before. She knew why he was this angry at her; she not only disappointed him but ruined his image. All she wanted to do was walk away from him right now so they could both cool down and talk like rational adults in the morning. Too many things that they would regret later on would be said right now. She felt his grip loosen around her wrist, but knew he already left a bruise there. Her milky skin just bruised too easily.

"I can not believe that you did something so disgraceful in a hotel elevator, Kuchiki Rukia!" his voice was harsh but quiet. She knew he didn't want anyone to hear their conversation and for that she was grateful to him.

"You don't understand, it's not like I planned making out in your hotel elevator with a married man! For god sake Byakuya I am happily married as well. What am I suppose to do? I do not have the time to sit here and chat with you. I should be home trying to safe what's left of my marriage!"

For once in her life she was glad that Kuchiki Byakuya was her brother in law. He taught her many lessons over the years. If she didn't have a Kuchiki Byakuya in her life, she would have screamed at him from the top of her lungs to leave her the hell alone but her etiquettes proved her otherwise. Here she was just talking to him barely over a whisper. This way Kurosaki's image wouldn't get ruined. It was her mistake she doesn't want him to suffer from it. One glass too many and look where it brought her.

"Since you took the liberty to do something like that in my hotel, it will stay between us. I'll make sure it doesn't get out; you just make sure Kurosaki keeps quiet about this. It will not only safe his career but mine too" he said before he straightened his tie, "of all the people you could have an affaire with, you chose Aizen. Really Rukia even Kurosaki has more class than that man" he said shaking his head showing his disapproval to her before he turned, "I hope you can work this out with Kurosaki quietly."

Rukia let out a shaky breath as she ran a hand through her messy dark locks. He was so disappointed in her, but no one was more disappointed in her than she. How could she do this to Ichigo? He was so good to her. He even volunteered to stay home babysitting Nelliel so she could go to her high school reunion. She wiped away the remaining tear stains with the paper towel in her hand and tossed it in the trash bin before she walked out. She had thirty minutes to think about how to inform Kurosaki of her mistake. She better make it a good story. She closed her eyes once she was in her car and took a deep breath as she desperately tried to calm herself down.

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia I stand higher than everyone else. I made a mistake, come clean with it and hold your head high" she whispered to herself trying to encourage herself, "apologize with grace and ask for forgiveness" she whispered and slightly smiled.

She was more than ready to tell Kurosaki. She hoped he could understand but deep down she feared for the worst. What if he made a scene? Byakuya wouldn't be so pleased with it, and with all the Byakuya drama she didn't even think about what Ichimaru would do with this matter. He had to keep quiet; he has a wife after all. Why ruin his own marriage by telling his wife about his little mistake in the elevator.

It's not like they had sex, it was just a kiss.

A really good very passionate bruising her lips kind of kiss.

Damn, she had to take a hold of herself.

-x-

Rukia looked at the man who was standing at the bar at their kitchen with a drink in his right hand while he shoved his left hand in his pocket. She couldn't read his expression; it was well hidden like his eyes that were covered by his bangs. She wanted so desperately to see some kind emotion in his eyes. Any would do, this emotionless person in front of her was not the Kurosaki she knew.

Nelliel was soundlessly asleep for already two hours. He had welcomed her warmly but she had distanced herself from him. She didn't want his kindness while she just did something to hurt his trust. They had an understanding; they wouldn't be with other people while they were married to each other even if it was just a sham marriage. She broke that trust, she understood if she had work to earn that trust again but she needed him to tell her how he feels in order to do that.

"Please Ichigo just say something" she requested quietly.

Ichigo slowly looked up to meet her eyes. Her eyes widened in surprise as she noticed what emotions he was hiding from her while looking down. All she saw was pure anger, and disappointment. It was like she was looking in Byakuya's eyes all over again. She just lost all her words as she stared in his eyes. His scowl was deeper than normal and somehow it felt like he was…disgusted with her.

"What do you want me to say Rukia? That I am angry with you for kissing another man, that I am disappointed in you because you broke the trust I had for you?" he asked and let out a low chuckle, "what does it matter it's not like this is a real marriage. What you do with other men is entirely up to you as long as you are being discrete about it, I have a reputation to hold up to after all" he said before he turned his back to her.

No, this was not the answer she wanted from him. She wanted him to yell at her, be mad at her. Not be this emotionless bastard who walks away from her. She wanted him to tell her that he forgave her and that they would go back to the way they used to be. Why did turn his back to her?

"Ichigo!" she called as she grabbed his arm not wanting him to leave just yet, "please don't be like this. You know damn well I am not that kind of woman! I would never date other men while I am with you. It's just a mistake, I was drunk he kissed me and I kissed him back. I want you to tell me that we are going to make it" she whispered.

Ichigo pulled back his arm by fore to make her let go of him but didn't turn around. He didn't trust himself enough to look into her violate eyes. He wanted to stand his ground and for that to happen he couldn't face her.

"While you are with me?" he asked and laughed, "You are not with me Kuchiki. This marriage is a fraud remember nothing more than a business deal. Don't get too comfortable around me we aren't anything at all. I wouldn't even care if you slept with him, because you mean nothing more to me than just a friend" he said before he walked away.

Rukia let out a chortle as she watched the door slam shut. What was that all about? Noting more to him than just a friend? Who was he kidding? They had a child together now, friends didn't adopt children together. Friends didn't sleep in the same bed while holding each other tightly. She exhaled deeply trying to get some tension out and rubbed her temples. Her eyes shut to the door as she heard the front door slam. She walked out of the kitchen and rushed to the living room to see that Kurosaki's car keys weren't on the coffee table anymore.

If it didn't bother him at all why did he all of the sudden leave so angry.

**See you next chapter.**


	12. Your heart doesn't lie

**I do not own bleach.**

_**It's just business.**_

**Thank you for the reviews: xxxChaosQueenxxx, teshichan, falconrukichi, misshansson96, thesecretfromzaft, darklover.**

**Falconrukichi – **Thank you! I hope you had a great new year too!

**Chapter twelve – Your heart doesn't lie.**

Rukia nodded and smiled just as brightly as Nelliel. She was dressing the little girl up for a visit to her grandfather and aunties. She glanced at the half opened door knowing Ichigo was waiting for them in the living room. Even Nelliel could tell that something was wrong between them. Ichigo did not speak lively to her anymore, not the way he used to talk to her. He only cared for Nelliel and nothing more. Rukia looked up to meet her daughter's eyes and caressed her cheek softly with the back of her hand.

"You look really pretty Nelliel" she said softly and smiled, "but I am pretty sure you will mess up your dress again while playing soccer with Karin-chan."

Nelliel giggled and nodded, "is daddy coming too?"

Rukia ruffled her green locks and nodded, "of course daddy is coming too! He is just denying that he doesn't miss grandfather. He really misses him and of course Yuzu and Karin-chan!"

Nelliel slightly nodded before she pouted feeling the hat being pressed on her head, "I don't like this" she muttered in her high pitch voice making Rukia shrug, "done?" Nelliel asked as she was ready to run into the living room.

Rukia nodded and turned around watching her daughter run out of her bedroom calling for Ichigo. She sighed and slowly walked out of the bright green room as well closing the door behind her. Her eyes moved towards the cold looking living room. The room that was no longer filled with cozy feelings, the happiness of a family. She slowly made her way towards the couches and sat down next to Ichigo. She noticed how he didn't pay her any attention the entire time. He clearly told her it didn't bother him that she kissed someone else even though she didn't meant it. She somewhat confessed what she felt for him yet he just ignored it and walked away.

"Are we leaving?" Nelliel asked tearing Rukia away from her thoughts, "mommy you're not listening to me!" she heard the little girl squeal.

Rukia slightly smiled and rubbed the back of her head, "oh sorry Nelliel I was just thinking…I don't know you should ask daddy when he wants to leave."

"I already did he said I should ask you when you are ready" she sighed showing her impatience to her parents.

Rukia glanced at Ichigo and nodded slightly before she got up, "then we are ready to leave" she announced and grabbed the bag from the one-seat. She followed after Ichigo and Nelliel as she watched them interact with each other.

At least he was still his usual self around Nelliel. She was glad that didn't change because she knew how much he meant to the little girl. She somehow made a strong bond with Ichigo, she really accepted him as her father like she really accepted Rukia as her mother, yet somehow their relationship seemed different then the one Rukia shared with her. Nelliel just seemed really fond of him. Amber eyes met purple ones before he gestured to her to lock the door. Rukia slightly nodded letting him know she got the hint and turned around to lock up the apartment. She heard their footsteps going to the elevator and turned around to follow after them. Before the whole fight he would always wait for her now she had to follow behind him. She was certain he was angry at her but just hid it from her because he was too stubborn to admit his feelings.

"Grandfather told me he bought a really big cake for me!"

Ichigo looked down at the little girl and smiled, "it's your birthday Nelliel. Grandfather will spoil you rotten today" he said making the little girl giggle.

"Mommy gave me this" she said and held up her little hand showing her bracelet to her father, "look chappy the rabbit!"

Ichigo smiled and nodded, "you sure love chappy huh" Rukia heard Ichigo mumble.

Nelliel nodded and watched her mother get into the elevator as well, "mommy and I always watch chappy together" she announced and took Rukia's hand in hers. Now she could hold both her parents hands.

Rukia nervously bit her lip knowing Ichigo must feel really awkward right now. She just wanted to get out of the elevator without having to deal with an angry husband who pretends she doesn't exists. How many times does he wants her to apologize to him? And how many times will he continue to lie to her?

-x-

Hisana sighed trailing her hand down to her husband's stomach before she slightly pushed him away, "you are exaggerating Byakuya, don't pout like that. I know my sister whatever she has done I am certain she is making up for it."

Byakuya looked at Hisana and followed after her to the front door, "you don't know what happened Hisana. If you knew you would be just as disappointed in her as me" he called out to her yet he knew that Hisana wasn't really listening to him.

"Byakuya the car is waiting for us, we shouldn't let the Kurosakis wait any longer" Hisana sighed before she turned around and looked at her husband taking his hand in hers firmly as she locked eyes with him, "promise me you will keep quiet about whatever Rukia has done. I do not want you to talk to her about whatever happened okay?"

Byakuya looked the other way as he thought it through before he nodded, "I promise Hisana" he said firmly before he softly released her hand and raised his hand to caress her cheek, "you know I am just worried about her. It's not that I want to make her life hard, I really just want her to find happiness."

Hisana smiled and slightly nodded, "of course I know that Byakuya, but at one point we have to learn to let go of her. She is no longer of our concern Byakuya. We will always worry about her but now what happens between Ichigo and Rukia should stay between them. We should not mingle in their business" she said in a warning tone before she stepped into the car, "are you coming Byakuya?"

Byakuya sat down next to his wife and straightened his black tie a bit. He looked next to him at his smirking wife and raised an eyebrow. He hasn't seen that look in her eyes in years.

"What's with that look Hisana?" he asked growing suspicious of it.

Hisana shrugged her shoulders and pretended to look out the window, minding her own business. "Nothing really" she mumbled, "it's just that…you look pretty good in that suit."

Byakuya cleared his throat and pretended to look out the window as well, "oh…thank you" he muttered. He looked down at his hand seeing the small hand of his wife on top of his.

"You finally calmed down."

He looked at Hisana and kissed her cheek, "I wasn't upset to begin with. I told you I just worry about her because she is the little girl we raised. It's hard for me to let go of her, but you are right at some point we just have to. I am sure she and Kurosaki will figure it out."

"You are forgetting something" Hisana said in a teasing tone.

"Am I?"

"Hm you are. You are forgetting the fact that Rukia is a Kurosaki herself now. So yes I am sure the Kurosakis will figure it out together. That's what married people do. They make decisions together. I am sure that in time whatever happened will be forgotten and forgiven."

"I sure hope you are right" Byakuya mumbled as he sat straight again, "Rukia told us how stubborn that man is, I am sure it will take a while for them to forgive and forget."

"Well then he is exactly like you" Hisana joked earning a glare from her husband, "it's true you are just as stubborn as Ichigo-kun. You just don't want to admit to it."

"I am not the same as that kid Hisana!"

Hisana raised an eyebrow at the tone he used and smirked, noticing the blush that spread on her husband's cheeks, "I am sorry Byakuya. I did not quite catch that. Could you repeat yourself?"

Byakuya shook his head and slightly smiled, "nothing Hisana" he muttered.

-x-

Hisana took the teacup from Yuzu who was smiling brightly towards the older woman and sipped from her tea, "thank you Yuzu-chan" Hisana said softly and looked at her husband, "she asked if you want some too?"

Byakuya looked at Yuzu and shook his head slightly, "no I'm good, thank you" he said before he looked at Ichigo again. He could tell the younger male was very annoyed. He seemed angry at everything around him. He only smiled for his daughter but didn't bother to hide his feelings for everyone else.

He was certain that they haven't talked things out yet. It took everything in his will power to not interfere with this argument between the younger couple. He just didn't want Rukia to be unhappy and with the current state of her husband it was clear to everyone that Rukia was unhappy. She wasn't smiling at all right now, she just seemed to mind her own business. Distancing herself from everyone else even from Nelliel. He didn't want the child to suffer from this as well. He looked at the hand on his arm and sighed. Hisana wanted him to keep calm and keep things to himself and that was what he was going to do.

"Onii-chan there is still a seat left next to Rukia-nee" Karin muttered as she tried to shove her brother off the armrest of the couch, "go sit there" she said in an ordering tone yet Ichigo didn't listen to her.

"No I am good here Karin."

Karin rolled her eyes and glanced over at her father. He seemed to notice this distance between the couple as well. They noticed the moment the couple walked through that door. Ichigo didn't make fun of his wife as he used to do and Rukia didn't fight passionately with him like she used to. Those arguments always seemed to make them grow stronger, but whatever happened between them now was something different. Something she couldn't put her finger to it. She glanced over at her brother again and pouted her lips a bit.

"Onii-chan what's wrong? Why do you look so upset?" Karin asked suddenly making everyone tense up even Rukia who was spacing out a minute ago.

Ichigo looked at his younger sister and frowned at her question, "what do you mean Karin? I am not upset" he said firmly and got up, "there is nothing to worry about, do you need something to drink?" he asked as he walked over to the kitchen to get some quiet time.

Just some time away from all the stares he got. He acted like it didn't bother him but it did. He knew everyone was watching him like he could explode there any minute. He wasn't stupid. He wouldn't do anything like that in front of his daughter. Besides there was nothing to get angry about.

Rukia slightly smiled and got up as well, "I am going to get something to drink as well, I'll be right back" she knew that no one believed her excuse but it was better than to tell them to truth.

She closed the kitchen door behind her and leaned against it as her eyes were fixed on her husband's back, "it shouldn't be like this Ichigo. I thought you said you weren't angry at me, but it sure does like you are angry at me. Just tell me what's on your mind so we can get this over with."

"I don't know what you are talking about Kuchiki. I told you there is nothing for me to get angry about. Why can't you just drop the subject? Do you want me to get angry at you that badly."

He still didn't turn around to look at him, but she did notice that he had his fists clenched while he talked to her.

"You are not being honest to me or yourself Ichigo. You have to be blind if you did not notice the tension between us. It's not the good tension Ichigo. It feels like you will attack me, like you want to strangle me or something. Just be honest and let it out. It's better for us to talk about this."

Ichigo finally turned around but Rukia didn't like what she saw. His eyes held pure fury like he was really ready to attack her, but she knew he was not the kind of man who would hurt a woman. No matter how angry he was.

"Fine you want to talk so let's talk" Ichigo said as he stepped forward closing in on her, "let's talk about the fact that I was at home babysitting our daughter while you were making out with some random guy in the elevator. Let's talk about that shall we" he said glaring down at her as he slammed his hand on the door capturing her between him and the wooden door, "didn't we both agree on not seeing other people while we were in this so called marriage!"

Rukia looked down closing her eyes trying to stop the tears from falling. She knew that she was the one at fault here but she had never heard him use that tone on her. It made her heart squeeze painfully. She wanted to hold onto him telling him over and over again how sorry she was, because it was him she wanted to kiss and not Aizen, but she couldn't. She couldn't tell him how she felt. He didn't take the hint last time so why bother with it now? Opening her purple eyes again she dared to look up to meet his angered amber ones.

"It was a mistake Ichigo, I am regretting what I did for the last couple of days. Tell me what to do to make things right. Just tell me already, because clearly no matter how many times I apologize it's not good enough for you."

Ichigo noticed the sincere look in her eyes. She was speaking the truth about her being sorry but somehow it didn't make him less angry. He was angry at the fact that another man had touched those soft looking lips. He hated the fact that another man had tasted those luscious looking lips. Slamming his other hand against the wooden door as well he leaned his head low and closed his eyes.

"I don't know Rukia. I honestly don't know what will make this feeling go away" he whispered to her.

Rukia slowly reached up grasping his shirt in her small hands as she pulled him forward but it didn't make him look at her, he kept his eyes shut.

"What feeling Ichigo? What are you feeling right now?" she asked softly scared that she might lose a moment like this with him.

"I am so mad at that guy who dared touching you" he finally admitted opening his eyes as he looked in her eyes again ignoring the surprised look he got from her, "because you are right, right now you are together with me and it's not okay for other guys to have their hands all over you. It should be me who is touching you like that. I will not forgive anyone daring to touch you in ways only I should be able to" he said a bit louder and leaned in slowly his hot breath hitting her face.

Rukia bit her lip gently and looked up savoring the feel of his hot breath on her face. It made her heart beat faster than it should. She was anticipating to feel his kiss. She would be okay with even a kiss on her cheek like he used to kiss her.

"It will never happen again" Rukia whispered breathlessly closing her eyes as she felt his breath linger on her lips.

"You promise?" she heard him huskily ask.

It was pure torture what he was doing to her. She didn't release his shirt once, she knew his shirt would look like a mess when she released him. They would all wonder what the hell they did in the kitchen together. She just needed to hold onto something for support, because she felt lightheaded.

"I promise" she breathed and let out a soft gasp when she felt it.

The pressure of his lips against hers. It was really hot and passionate. She loved the way he moved his lips against hers, he was forcing her to join him. She felt his tongue slipping into her mouth and massaged his with her own. This kiss was ten times better than the kiss she shared with Aizen. The kiss tasted spicy yet sweet. The kiss with Aizen just tasted bitter because off the alcohol. Her grip on his shirt loosed as she trailed her soft small hands over his chest. She stopped when her hand reached over his heart and smiled in the kiss.

His heart was definitely beating a lot faster than hers.

Ichigo pulled out of the kiss and looked in her purplish eyes smirking as his hands were pressed on her hips, "you better not break that promise Rukia."

"What not scowling me anymore?" she whispered, "I thought I was Kuchiki to you now."

Ichigo playfully glared at her before he crashed his lips against her once more but didn't give her time to response as he quickly pulled back again, "shut up Kurosaki Rukia" he said playfully before he pulled away from her and tried to clean up his shirt as much as possible, "you ruined this shirt Rukia" he mumbled.

Rukia rolled her eyes and turned around, "so what? You liked the way I touched you" she said and smirked as she looked over her shoulder, "and don't dare to deny it, your heart told me the truth" she said a satisfying smirk on her lips before she walked out leaving Ichigo behind.

"Damn that woman" he muttered before he followed after her with a smile on his face.

He didn't know what the hell it was that happened between them. He didn't know if it was a confession of their feelings or something else, but he wouldn't ask her either.

**See you next chapter.**


	13. Such a tease

**I do not own bleach.**

**Special thanks to: **TriGemini, darklover, QueenVic93, The Dark End, windstrail, teshichan, ichi-rukia92, epicsideofthemoon, falconrukichi, oyane, misshansson96, Kiryuu-sista.3

**Thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me!**

**It's just business.**

**Chapter thirteen – Such a tease.**

Rukia rolled over to her side and touched the empty spot next to her where Ichigo was supposed to be sleeping, the spot felt cold so it meant he left early this morning. She jumped when she heard a loud thud coming from the living room, maybe he didn't leave for work yet? She glanced over at the alarm clock to see it was only 7;30 so he didn't leave for work yet but why was he up? Stepping out of bed she grabbed her robe from the coat stand and made her way to the living room to see if her 'husband' was still in one piece.

She narrowed her eyes on the stressed looking man who was sitting on the couch with his eyes fixed on the television. Something wasn't right his scowl was more deepened than normal. She walked closer to him but he ignored her presence as he kept looking intensely at the flat screen. Rukia was a bit unsure about talking to him right now – it felt like he could yell at her any second now. Gulping she reached over to him touching his arm with her hand to make him look at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked before she turned her gaze to the flat screen as well after hearing her name.

Ichigo grabbed the remote in his hand and turned up the volume a bit so she could actually hear what they were discussing right now. Her eyes widened as she saw the clear video of her and Aizen together in the elevator. She almost forgot to breath as she looked at the news about her affaire with Aizen. She could hear her heart beating in her ears right now, she bit her lower lip nervously before she slowly turned her head to look at her husband. He seemed just as stressed as her right now, she could understand why, this meant his reputation was stained now, all because of her. She thought Byakuya would take care of it, whatever happened to that?

"I'm sorry" she whispered barely audible as she looked down at her hands.

"I am not mad at you" she heard Ichigo finally say as he looked at his frightened wife, "you have nothing to do with it you didn't tip the media with this…so why would I be mad at you, we made things right didn't we?"

That was true they did talk things over but now that it has gone public she figured he changed his mind. He was really one of a kind, how could he stay calm like this when his phone was ringing off the hook probably work who is trying to get a hold of him.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" she asked curiously as she took his mobile off the salon table, "maybe it's important" she reasoned as she tried to make him answer his phone.

Ichigo took the phone out of her hand and turned it off before he looked back at her, "right now I don't want to talk to them, I don't think we'll manage to leave the house right now either" he said gesturing to the window, "they are camped out here."

Sighing Rukia rubbed her temples trying to sooth the upcoming headache, "what should we do?" she asked dropping her hands to the side as she looked back at her rather calm husband, "we should do some damage control if you keep things like this it wouldn't be good for your company."

Ichigo got up as he heard the doorbell and looked over his shoulder, "we'll figure it out Rukia. You can go take a shower I am fine" he said trying to reassure her a little before he made his way to the front door, peeking through the hole he was relieved to see it was Byakuya. He grabbed the doorknob in his hand and opened the door for the older man so he could come inside.

"I assume you already saw the news" Byakuya started as he walked into the apartment walking over to the couch, "where is Rukia?" he asked not seeing his little sister around.

Ichigo sat down on the couch as well as he turned the volume down again, "she is taking a shower" he answered coldly before he looked at Byakuya, "how could this happen?" he asked confused, "I thought you had the tape?"

"I did have the tape and I still do" he replied grabbing the envelope out of his suitcase before he threw it over to Kurosaki, "one of the security guards must have made a copy and sold it to the media" he said rather calmly as he looked back at the flat screen, "my team is on it right now…whoever did this will not get away unpunished."

"How is Aizen reacting?" Ichigo asked in a harsh tone.

It was only understandable that Kurosaki was angry with that man, Byakuya couldn't blame him so he overlooked the fact that the orange haired male talked to him in such a disrespecting tone. If it was any other day he would have retorted him about it.

"Aizen doesn't seem all too bothered with this all" Byakuya admitted, "it worries me as well."

"You think Aizen has something to do with this?" Ichigo asked narrowing his eyes on Byakuya as he tried to connect the dots together but still missed some pieces.

"It's possible that Aizen has something to do with it" Byakuya said agreeing with Kurosaki, "his sales went up by 3% because of the publicity. It's not good publicity but it didn't have a negative effect on his business at all."

"So his hotels are actually doing a lot better now because he is all over the news" Ichigo snorted, "while my sales just dropped by 1%" he muttered.

Narrowing his eyes on Kurosaki Byakuya restrained himself from snorting, "the Kuchiki name is stained Kurosaki 1% isn't that bad at all compared to mine" he muttered making Kurosaki smirk.

"Please you have more than just hotels you got casinos and shopping centers you have nothing to worry about even if your sales drop you will still be a millionaire" Kurosaki retorted before his eyes went to the bedroom door, "Nell still asleep?" he asked as he looked at his wife who nodded as response.

"Yeah she is still asleep" she replied before bowing slightly to her brother to show him her respect and sat down next to her husband, "I'm sorry Byakuya nii-sama" she said softly being scared that if she spoke too loud he might just break down, "is Hisana…alright?"

"Hisana is worried" he answered coldly, "It's not your fault Rukia the tape leaked out if it was anyone's fault it should be mine because I didn't took proper care of it."

"We're not blaming you!" Rukia quickly answered as she looked at Ichigo who nodded as well, "yeah don't be so hard on yourself Byakuya…about your staff do you have pictures of them? Maybe one of us knows someone of your staff who could have a grudge against our family" Ichigo said calmly.

Byakuya smirked and gestured to the laptop that was on the salon table, "I figured you would want to check them out yourself" Byakuya answered and slightly smiled when Rukia gave him the laptop and turned it on so her brother could log in and show them the pictures, "I think it's a long shot though but we can always try."

"How bad is out there?" Rukia suddenly asked as she walked to the windows to look down.

"Let's not think about that" Ichigo muttered, "let's just safely say that we shouldn't leave the house for a couple of days…at least not until they have settled down a bit."

"Rukia you should come take a look as well" Byakuya said looking over his shoulder to his younger sister, "maybe you recognize someone."

Walking over to the couch she looked over her husband's head to check each picture of Byakuya's employees as well. She narrowed her eyes as she saw a familiar silver haired man coming in view grasping her husband's shoulder she squeezed it slightly letting him know she saw something. Pointing her finger to the picture she nodded her head.

"Him…I know him" she said and watched as Ichigo zoomed in on the picture, "that's Ichimaru Gin he's together with Ran-chan" she said making Ichigo raising an eyebrow.

"I don't get it if he's your friend's boyfriend why do you find him suspicious?" Ichigo asked confused as he observed the information Byakuya had on this Ichimaru Gin.

"I find him suspicious because I have seen him often together with Aizen…if he is that close with Aizen why doesn't he work for him instead why is he working at nii-sama's company?"

"We might just have our guy" Ichigo replied as he shifted the laptop so Byakuya could take a look at him as well, "it says he is on a holiday right now it fits perfectly doesn't it?"

"Until we have prove about him being the leak we can't tell anyone about it" Byakuya said narrowing his eyes on the younger couple, "so don't take rash actions" he said in a more strict tone narrowing his eyes on Kurosaki making the boy feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Sure" Ichigo mumbled as he leaned back against the couch and looked up to look at his wife, "he is your friend's boyfriend though are you okay with this?"

"He is not my friend if he sold this to the media what kind of friend would do that?" she asked and looked down to meet his intense amber eyes, "we're just keeping tracks on him to make sure he is not forming a threat to us I don't see anything wrong with that" she smiled hearing her husband's chuckle.

"Daddy?" they heard a high pitch voice call making them all look at the little girl walking into the living room with a giant teddy in one hand while the other was rubbing her eyes.

"I'm here Nelliel" he answered with a smile on his face.

"You're still home?" he heard her ask surprised as she ran over to him and smiled when he picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"Yes I am still home I took a few days off Nelliel isn't that great?" he asked and smiled when he heard her squeal cheerfully.

Rukia had a warm smile plastered on her face as she watched her husband and daughter interact with each other. Somehow Nell always had a strong bond with Ichigo it was a bond to get jealous of but she was her daughter so she would endure it. Ichigo only teased her when he was siding with Nell against her. It was never serious so it didn't bother her. She looked back at her brother as she watched him get his things, unlike Kurosaki Byakuya never took a day off so he was probably going to get back at work right now.

"Are you leaving already nii-sama?" she asked as she took his briefcase in her hand and handed to him when he stood up.

"Yes unlike Kurosaki I can't take a day off and let this pass by" he said sarcastically which made Ichigo growl in annoyance as he glared at the man.

Feeling pleased with himself Byakuya walked past his sister, "I'll try to settle things Rukia try not to stand out anymore" he said in a cold tone making Rukia glare at her brother as well.

"It wasn't like I wanted to make out with another man in the elevator I told you it was because of the drinks I had" she sighed shaking her head a little, why did she even bother? No one believed her anyways.

"Are you trying to say that Aizen did something in your drink?" Byakuya asked suddenly as he turned around and narrowed his eyes on his younger sister. If that man did something to his younger sister he would pay for it.

Shoving her hands in her jean's pockets Rukia shrugged her shoulders. She was not sure about it anymore she just knew that after she had a few drinks with Aizen she felt hot and restricted in her clothes, that it was difficult for her to breath and her head was spinning. She just assumed it was because she had just one too many champagnes.

"I am worrying you for nothing it was me…I shouldn't try and search for excuses" she sighed and waved her brother off, "I'll come and comfort Hisana one of these days she just needs to hear everything is fine with me before she stops worrying."

"I agree you should come and pay us a visit soon" Byakuya said before he walked away.

Taking a deep breath Rukia closed the door behind her and leaned against it. When everything was going fine something like this had to happen again. She and Ichigo were back to talking and teasing each other when this had to ruin things between them again. Ichigo told her he was fine but by the look in his eyes she could tell he wasn't fine at all. He was worried and stressed he just pretended that he didn't care about the news. She opened her eyes again and slowly made her way to the living room again. She had to be strong for her family, she was glad Nelliel was too young to understand what was going on right now.

"Who wants to have breakfast?" she asked smiling when Nelliel stood up on her father's lap and leaned her hands on his broad shoulders to look at her mother.

"I want pancakes!"

"Alright then you first have to go take a shower" Rukia said teasingly and smiled when she heard the little girl whine and pull Ichigo by his hand.

"Hurry up or else I'll eat all the pancakes" Rukia threatened and heard Ichigo chuckle which made her cheek slightly flustered hearing his cool and smooth voice again.

"She isn't laying Nelliel mommy has such a big appetite we should hurry."

"Are you calling me fat?" Rukia asked and smiled hearing him laugh this time.

"Of course not" he said as he released Nelliel's hand and walked over to his pouting wife wrapping his arms around her from behind. She could feel his warm breath against her neck making her flutter he eyes closed as she enjoyed having him this close to her, "you are rather sexy like this" he whispered in her ear as his hands travelled down her hips making him chuckle.

"Just go and get your daughter ready" Rukia said pushing him off her and smirked as she walked to the kitchen not bothering to look over her shoulder once.

"Let's go Nelliel" Ichigo smiled as he turned around and took her hand back in his.

Looking up to her father Nelliel tried to read his expression, "why is daddy smiling like that?" she asked taking Ichigo by surprise.

"Because I am really happy with you and Rukia" he answered giving her a wink.

-xxx-

Rukia pushed her sunglasses up higher on the bridge of her nose as she tried to disappear in the comfy one-seat in the far back of her favorite coffee-shop. She didn't know why she agreed to meet with Rangiku out in public right now. It was really hard for her to avoid the press she had to use Byakuya's guards to get to her vehicle and it took a beanie, really dark sunglasses and worn out clothes to avoid the press for a while. She wasn't sure if it would work but the attire Rangiku prepared for her did the trick for now. She sighed clutching her cup of coffee a bit together in her hands the warmth of the cup almost burning her hands but she didn't care. Her mind was somewhere else right now, what if Rangiku's boyfriend was working together with Aizen to take down the Kuchiki company was she able to take him down knowing it would hurt Rangiku as well? She jumped slightly when she felt a hand squeeze her shoulder firmly. A smile appeared on her face as she noticed that Rangiku finally took a seat across her.

"I cannot believe you did something like that Rukia-chan! I mean you didn't even tell me or Momo" she said shaking her head in disapproval, "I am very disappointed in you young lady" she said with a smirk appearing on her face, "did I sound like Byakuya just now?" she asked making her friend chuckle.

"You sounded just like him" Rukia said rolling her eyes at her friend, "so why did you want to meet me here you know it's hard for me to go out right now."

"Ichigo told me it was fine if you would have a cup of coffee with me right now so if you want to blame anyone you should definitely blame the husband" Rangiku muttered before she narrowed her eyes on her friend, "is everything going fine between you two?"

Nodding her head Rukia smiled slightly, "we already talked things over a long time ago I am sure he is still bothered with it but he just doesn't show me that he is."

"How about the deal?"Rangiku said in a much lower tone so only Rukia heard her.

"I don't have to worry about that Ichigo is not calling it off" she whispered back and looked down at her cup, "I was worried he would but he didn't not even when he was angry with me. He yelled and he got really pissed but he didn't threaten me with it" she confessed to her friend, "I am guessing he needs this as much as I need it."

Rangiku looked in her friend's eye and smiled. Lately Rukia seemed more alive, before she met Kurosaki Ichigo she was just very stressed all the time. Her family always bothering her with marriages and blind dates. Now she could finally enjoy life and obtained a friend with it as well, but somehow it worried Rangiku that this deal would go wrong. What if Rukia really fell in love with Kurosaki and he didn't feel the same way about her? It would definitely hurt her and she would break into pieces. This worried her, she couldn't bear seeing her friend broken up by another male.

"You and Kurosaki seem really happy together" Rangiku said narrowing her eyes on Rukia, "more than friends happy" she said trying to read her friend's expression but Rukia held a smooth face.

She didn't bulge one bit by her remark, maybe she was wrong all along.

"Please Rangiku it's not like that" Rukia said shaking her head, "I can reassure you that we are just friends" Rukia whispered as she looked around her to make sure no one was listening to their conversation.

"Alright if you say so" Rangiku said rolling her eyes.

Like she believed that! The look in Rukia's eyes told her something different, maybe Rukia didn't realize herself what she was feeling towards that Kurosaki guy.

"How is everything going with Ichimaru?"

Looking up to meet her friend's eyes Rangiku smiled widely and grabbed her small hands in hers, "everything is going great between us!" she said cheerfully and giggled, "he actually wants to go the weekend away with me."

"Really?" Rukia asked and narrowed her eyes suspiciously on Rangiku, "that's really kind of him."

"He was so busy with work lately…so I am relieved that he proposed to go the weekend away, I was surprised at first I thought he was joking but he was really serious about it" Rangiku giggled not noticing the look in Rukia's eyes as she went on and on about Ichimaru, "I am just really looking forward to go this weekend away with him" Rangiku confessed to Rukia giving her a grin.

"I am happy for you…Rangiku" Rukia whispered and pulled her hands back, "so where is he taking you?" she asked curiously.

Knowing his whereabouts this weekend could be useful maybe they were right to be suspicious of him. Suddenly taking an absence while everything was hectic in the Kuchiki company was suspicious and now he was going away without even planning it before hand. It was rather suspicious if she learned one thing about business it was that they never made spontaneous decisions.

"I actually don't know Gin said he would randomly pick some sunny place" she said and giggled, "I really like this spontaneous side of him he is always so stiff and strict…so you can understand why I was so shocked at first!"

"I can imagine" Rukia said giving her friend a slight smile, "you should definitely call me when you arrive to this sunny place" she said putting her hand over Rangiku's, "you have me curious as well."

Giggling Rangiku nodded her head, "of course I will!"

-xxx-

"You are right it is suspicious" Ichigo said while eyeing his daughter who was in front of the television making sure she wouldn't trip when she got too excited like usual, "Byakuya is keeping tabs on him you don't have to worry about it."

Pricking her fork into her fruit salad Rukia nodded her head slightly, she wasn't worried about herself she was worried about Rangiku, what if Ichimaru only used her? She couldn't forgive him for treating her friend like that! She gripped the form firmer making Ichigo raise an eyebrow at her sudden change in behavior.

"You'll break the fork you know" he muttered as he took her little fist in his hand, "how can a little girl like you have so much strength?" he asked ripping her out of her thoughts as she glared at him.

"Watch your words Kurosaki" Rukia warned him while she pulled her hand back, "I can kick your ass even when you are twice my size."

"I never said you couldn't" Ichigo smirked as he leaned his head against the palm of his hand, "stop worrying okay" he whispered as he brushed his fingers over her frown, "you look so much better like this" he said softly making her blush at feeling his fingers linger on her skin.

Slapping his hand away with a serious look in her eyes Rukia smirked at her husband, "stop hitting on me it's embarrassing" she muttered, "you aren't getting any so stop trying so hard" she said in a teasing tone before walking to the kitchen to put her dishes away.

"I wasn't trying to do that!" Ichigo called after her before he looked over to the living room to see his daughter look at him weirdly, "we're not fighting" he said with a slight smile before he walked over to her, "is Nell-chan ready for bed?" he asked picking her up with ease before he turned and smiled seeing his wife standing in front of him.

"You are tucking Nelliel in tonight?" she asked surprised.

Smiling he nodded before he reached out to her and puts the back of his hand against her cheek, "you can get ready for bed I'll see you in a minute" he said making her smirk.

"I thought I warned you before" she said softly to him making sure she didn't lose her smile because otherwise it would seem too threatening and it would probably scare Nelliel again.

"And I thought I told you I wasn't trying to do that" he said softly before he walked past her purposely brushing his shoulder against hers.

"You're a pain in the ass" Rukia muttered before she made her way to the bedroom.

She closed the bathroom door behind her and looked at herself in the large mirror that was on the door. She knew this was really wrong of her but she just wanted to tease him a little. Her chest looked a lot bigger in these tight clothing. She smirked as she swirled a little and admired her long legs, even though she was short she still had sensual long legs. She would definitely get him so embarrassed he would want to sleep on the couch today. She smiled and walked out of the bathroom to see her husband waiting for her to finish her bathroom moment.

"Took you long enough-"

"What's wrong Kurosaki?" Rukia asked batting her lashes innocently.

Brushing past her he slammed the door shut not even bothered to reply to her. Rukia smirked knowing she one this round, men were easy to figure out.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked surprised when he slipped in beside her.

"This is my bed" he muttered, "what does it look like I am doing, I am going to use it" he muttered the hint of sarcasm so obvious that it stabbed her twice as hard.

Ichigo turned to his side and smirked he knew what she was trying to do it took him ten minutes to figure out her motive for wearing such revealing clothes but he figured her out. He wasn't going to get defeated by an evil midget.

"Aren't you going to hold me like you usually do?" she asked softly as she faced his back slightly tapping on his shoulder to get his attention, "I can't sleep without you holding me" she said trying to pressure him some more.

He sighed before he turned to face her, "fine I'll hold you" he said before wrapping an arm around her waist and let her turn to her side like she usually did, "better?"

"Much" she giggled before closing her eyes.

"Stop moving around that much" Ichigo breathed in her ear as he tried to hold her still.

"It's not possible with something poking me from behind" she said and giggled as she felt him tense up.

"Stop fooling around!"

Rukia clasped a hand in front of her mouth trying to seize her laughter. This mission was successful she successfully made her husband so embarrassed he wouldn't be able to sleep for tonight.

"Where are you going?" she asked innocently looking at his form in front of the bed.

"I cant' sleep with you moving around like that!" he said scowling at his wife.

Patting at the empty spot next to her she smiled to him, "I wont tease you anymore please come back to bed" she said and got up to grab his shirt of the hanger, "here this better?" she asked before going back to bed.

"Much" he muttered before he claimed his space on the bed again, "you are really an annoyance at times" he whispered to her and smirked as he heard her huff.

"Shut up Kurosaki and let me sleep already" she scolded him as turned around and rested her head against his shoulder while her hand was pressing on his chest.

Ichigo smirked before putting his arm protectively around her and closed his eyes as well, at least they were happy right now. He knew being happy like this were rare moment for them so he cherished them.

**See you next chapter. **


	14. Just you and me

**I do not own bleach.**

**Thank you for all your reviews!**

**It's just business.**

**Chapter fourteen – Just you and me.**

She ran her fingers through his orange mane his locks so soft to the touch his spicy smell overwhelming her to the point she was getting drunk on his scent. She knew this was wrong in so many ways, it wasn't like they liked each other so why was it so hard for her to let go of him. He was stealing her breath away literally while his tongue kept her busy with other things. It felt like their lips matched perfectly she couldn't help but to let those sounds out, Kurosaki was definitely not good for her health, she gripped a fistful of his locks making him groan at the slight pain she inflicted on him. Who would have thought that when grandfather took away Nelliel for a day they would end up on the couch eating each other's face off? His hand was running up and down her back soothing her in a loving way, she couldn't help but to tremble at his touch she tried to stay as calm as possible but under the circumstances could anyone blame her for not being calm and collected but seductive and needing. She needed Kurosaki Ichigo more than anything right now, she needed him to touch her she needed to feel him against her body, his kisses and his touches making her feel so hot. If Isshin walked in right now he would have a laugh, what were they thinking giving him a spare key to their apartment? That was asking for drama…

Pressing her hands on his firm chest she pushed him down on the couch, that surprised him not only he was shocked to see the petite woman had some strength left right now but also that it felt like she was taking things a bit further than he expected. Feeling her hands pressed on his chest he looked up to see her dark locks falling in front of her face, he wanted to look into her eyes, he wanted to see the look in her eyes, was it the same look as in his eyes? Brushing her soft locks away he smirked seeing her violet eyes had darkened to an almost deep blue color. She definitely felt the same way he did right now; she was lusting over him like he lusted over her. His hand ran down her spine making her squirm under his touch, burying her head against his shoulder so he wouldn't see the look on her face. Smirking he wrapped his arms around her waist and shifted his head a little so he could look down at her.

"Are you alright Rukia?" he asked knowing she would probably hurt him for asking such a question at a time like this but he really didn't know what else to say to her he was scared he might say the wrong thing to her and it would end up in a verbal fight again it's one of the many things they do very well as a couple.

Tilting her head she looked in his amber eyes, "are you really asking me if I am alright Kurosaki?" she asked confused, "seriously? What do you think?" she muttered finding it unbelievable that he managed to ask such a stupid question at a time like this, but then again that was so like Kurosaki, so she couldn't really blame him for it.

Gulping trying to get rid of the nervousness that suddenly took over him he gripped her tighter pushing her harder against his body causing them both to gasp and look in each other's eyes. What did he do? He wanted to distract his mind but not like this, she would definitely get the wrong idea right now. He didn't dare to break the eye-contact and she didn't seem to want to look away either. Leaning up on his elbows he titled his head so that he could press a soft kiss to her lips again, he fell down by the pressure of Rukia pushing him back on his back on the couch here thick long eyelashes tickling him when she fluttered her eyes closed. He didn't expect this kind of reaction out of her, there was definitely something wrong with Rukia today.

He know he shouldn't complain about her behavior he would lie if he would say that he didn't like it, he loved this, he wanted to share more kisses with her from now on but somehow it didn't feel like Rukia could control herself right now. It must be the heath of the moment because Kuchiki Rukia was never like this, something must have triggered her senses and now he was too scared to stop her but if he didn't stop her they might end up doing something that she would regret later. He knew he wouldn't regret a thing, so many nights Rukia had the lead role in his dreams, it must be because he was always sleeping with her in bed with her pressed against his chest there was no other explanation. He lusted over Kuchiki Rukia who was currently his wife, was there anything wrong about wanting your wife so bad that it almost hurt. Did he like Kuchiki Rukia? No that was not possible, he wanted her body that was true but that was it. He didn't love Kuchiki Rukia in another way than just friends, so what he was doing with her right now was wrong. He was blinded by desire and if he would go on and get what he wants he would ruin their friendship. He had to stop!

Gripping her shoulders tightly almost making his nails dig into her skin he pushed her off him startling her so bad she gasped and blinked a couple of times to understand what was going on right now. He could tell she was confused and pissed right now, he was honestly pissed too, pissed at himself for letting this go this far. He shouldn't be making out with her on the couch like this, this was way past making out he almost ended up having sex with her on the couch while his father could come in any minute now with their daughter by hand. That was definitely something they had to avoid, if Isshin would catch them he would get teased about it the rest of his life, definitely not good.

"What's wrong?" her voice was heavy with irritation she was definitely angry at him for interrupting their make-out session like that, she was angry right now but he was sure that in a few years she would be grateful to him for interrupting their make-out session.

"This is wrong Rukia, what we are doing right now is wrong!"

Gripping her shoulders even a bit harder to keep her away from his face as precaution he tried to keep his face smooth and straight if he showed any sign of weakness towards her he would lose to her, and he wasn't ready to lose his face to Kuchiki Rukia.

Frowning she pulled herself up and shrugged her shoulders to get his hands off her, "do you really think that Ichigo? Do you really think that it was wrong?"

How could she ask him that right now he did think it was wrong what they were doing but his heart told him right now to stop running away and just go with it? He couldn't listen to his heart, his heart was a fool he should just go with his mind. If he ended up having sex with Rukia everything would change, and not in a good way too. He should stay away from her, so he wouldn't end up attacking her, he didn't want to scare the poor woman. He should take control of those damn emotions that was running through his body right now. Sitting once he pulled himself away from her he looked at the television instead focusing his attention anywhere but at her he nodded his head, at least this way he could think straight without having her distraction his decisions.

"I really think it is wrong what we were doing Rukia, we shouldn't do things like that" he said without taking a breath once so he could get it out with a straight face without stuttering once taking a deep breath he looked at her and narrowed his amber eyes on her, "what we have Rukia…we shouldn't ruin it. I trust you with my life and you are really important to me, we could easily destroy that."

She hated to admit it to him but she knew he was right; what if things ended badly Nelliel was the one who was going to suffer under it. They shouldn't give into their desire; Kuchikis didn't have these disgusting feelings like lust. She should walk away right now; take a shower get her mind of Kurosaki, because right now all she could think of is having him on top of her making her feel indescribable pleasure. Shaking her head in a futile attempt to get rid of those feelings she got up as quick as possible and turned around so she wouldn't look at the man who caused her to lose her breath like that.

"Yeah you are right Kurosaki, we shouldn't do this" she agreed with him before she walked towards the bedroom, "I am going to take a shower cut the vegetables if you have nothing better to do" she ordered closing the bedroom door behind her so she could have a moment alone right now to clear her thoughts.

If he had nothing better to do? Like she was doing something better than him, taking a shower was just an excuse of her so she wouldn't have to deal with him. Why didn't he think about that? Unintentionally he got off the couch and made his way to the kitchen to get the vegetables she was talking about, why did the woman have such a power over him? He definitely got soft since he married her. He didn't go out with his friends like he used to do he didn't act like he was better than anyone else anymore. Somehow he got softer because of her and Nelliel of course. They both made him feel things he never felt before. The urge to protect everything he loved, the urge to make his family happy and the urge to succeed was even greater than before. He would take down anyone who tried to hurt his family. He used to be like this already but he just felt it for his sisters and no one else now everyone he cared for he felt the urge to protect. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and placed it between his shoulder and chin while he carried the mushrooms and carrots to the living room placing them on the salon table so he could watch television while cutting the vegetables into little pieces.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"_Kurosaki-kun it's me Inoue Orihime."_

Smiling Ichigo dropped the knife in the bowl and leaned back against the couch, "oh Inoue didn't talk to you for a while now, how is everything going?"

"_Everything is going well…I hope over there as well" her cheery voice stated, "actually Ishida-kun and I were wondering if it was okay if we pay you a visit tonight?"_

"Of course it's alright, you two should stay for dinner" he suggested and glanced over to his bedroom, "Rukia would love seeing you two."

"_Alright we'll see you tonight then" _

Putting the device away he looked at the door of his bedroom, she was awfully long in the shower if she stayed there any longer she might faint because of lack of oxygen. Standing up he made his way to his bedroom opening the door carefully being afraid that she would stand there, getting dressed. That was the last thing he would need right now, seeing his wife getting dressed after he rejected her because of his personal feelings. Peeking in he sighed in relief when he didn't see her there, he could hear the water running of the shower so she was still in there, worrying for her wellbeing he strolled over to the door, and he gulped before his fist made contact with the wood of the door. He waited patiently for her to answer while he stepped back to make sure she wouldn't scare away when she opened the door. He didn't hear her answer and knocked again this time even louder.

"Rukia are you alright?"

"Of course I am alright I am taking a shower why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Why is it taking so long?"

"Shut up and go back to making dinner!"

Sighing he shoved his hands in his pockets and glared at the door, though she couldn't see it but right now he was boring holes in the door with the look in his eyes.

"Ishida and Inoue are coming over so hurry up!"

He smirked when he heard her turn off the water and it seemed like footsteps was coming his way, she was fast!

"Ishida and Inoue?"

Looking at the door his eyes widened like cue balls while he gaped at his wife, she held onto her towel tightly but he could still see a fair amount of skin. Turning around being afraid that she might see him blushing he cleared his throat and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah…Inoue and Ishida" he murmured.

Smirking Rukia stepped towards him and touched his arm before she walked past him to the closet, "sorry Ichigo I thought you would give me some privacy so I didn't bring my clothes with me to the bathroom."

"I thought you wanted to know" he replied before he focused his eyes on the door to make sure they didn't wander to the half naked girl he wanted so badly. If his mind wasn't warning him so loudly he would have thrown her on the bed and continue things with her, he knew she would let him. It was obvious her eyes told him she wanted him. Walking past her making sure he didn't brush against her by walking half a meter away from her he opened the door.

"Ichigo."

Turning around to look at her he gasped and covered his eyes with the palm of his hands, he could not believe what prank she played on him.

"What the hell Rukia!"

Giggling she shook her head and dropped her towel completely getting dressed while she looked at him, facing her with his back. Really he was so childish, she was certain he saw plenty of naked women before, why was he acting like a virgin

"Don't be such a baby, don't tell me you're still a virgin" she asked playfully smirking at him while she puts on her clothes.

"I am not!"

Turning around he sighed in relief seeing her in her jeans and shirt with a smirk on her face while she looked directly at him.

"I was just playing with you no need to get so upset they are just boobs" she muttered and giggled when she saw him blush again, "you're so weird Kurosaki getting so flustered when his wife flashed him" she said playfully making her way over to him, "you didn't prepare dinner did you?"

Shaking his head he gulped as he looked down at her, "I…didn't."

Sighing she ran her hand through her dark wet locks and crossed her arms in front of her chest while thinking about what to do, "we won't make it in time if we prepare dinner now let's just order something."

Following after her he cleared the salon table of everything and watched his wife ordering Chinese, he didn't know why but something was different about Rukia she seemed much more cheerful lately and rather playful too. He could tell she was happy around him, but he didn't know why her behavior suddenly changed like that, letting him kiss her like that. It didn't seem right, only couples should be doing things like that, so why did she let him?

"They'll be here in fifteen minutes; hopefully Ishida and Inoue are coming early too."

"They will I asked Inoue to come early so we can have dinner together."

Rukia sat down on the couch before she looked back at her husband and raised an eyebrow when she processed everything he told her, "wait Inoue and Ishida are coming together…as like…a couple?"

"What? I don't know maybe…who cares?"

"You should care they are your friends right? You should want to know when they are happy and dating, maybe they are coming here to tell us they are dating?"

"Don't get the wrong idea, I just can't imagine Ishida and Inoue dating, they probably just wanted to pay us a visit, it's been a long time since we have seen them. I'll get that" he called while he jogged towards the door; grabbing his wallet of the coffee table he opened the door.

"Kurosaki give me that" Rukia answered taking the bags from him while he paid for everything.

Wanting to close the door he stopped when he recognized a certain four eyed man, "just in time for dinner" Ichigo called as he held the door open for both Inoue and Ishida.

"Kurosaki-kun did you just order Chinese?" Orihime asked curiously and giggled, "I thought you would cook us dinner?" she asked while stepping inside.

"Well I got distracted and had no time to get something ready this fast" he admitted and looked at Ishida who came in last closing the door behind him.

"You got distracted?" Ishida asked before shaking his head while shoved his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose, "I don't want to know Kurosaki" Ishida said shaking his head a little.

Smirking Ichigo walked in after them glancing up at his playful wife who was putting everything on the table completely focused, "I had no intention of telling you anyway" Ichigo answered jokingly giving Ishida a playful glare, "actually Rukia was wondering about the two of you…"

"About what? " Ishida asked and looked at the table to see Rukia preparing the table for them.

Looking at Inoue who was blushing slightly trying to hide it desperately to no avail Ichigo already got his answer, "you two are dating aren't you?" Ichigo asked confused startling the both of them.

"We're not dating!" they both called making him chuckle.

"That's even more suspicious" Ichigo muttered making his way to the table brushing past his wife his hand lingering around her arm before he sat poured them all some water.

"Do I need to help you Rukia-san?" Inoue asked walking towards Rukia and smiled back to the woman.

"It's alright Inoue go take a seat" Rukia smiled looking at Ichigo who was purposely touching her occasionally she smirked shaking her head a little before she sat down next to him, she saw that Ishida and Inoue shared a look before they both smiled, "I was right wasn't I?"

Blushing Inoue looked down while Ishida looked the other way, "you might be right" Ishida gulped before looking back at Rukia, "you two seem happier you're glowing Kurosaki-san" he said making Rukia smile.

"We're happy" she said softly glancing at her husband who was sitting next to her before smiling, "Isshin-san asked if he could babysit Nelliel today if it's getting late she is staying over at their place…"

"So you two can spend some time together" Inoue giggled nodding her head, "that's why you two seem so happy you can finally spend some time together again."

"We're happy with Nelliel too."

"Actually I miss the little one already" Ichigo chuckled, "the house is so quiet without her here."

"You have really changed" Ishida noted before he looked at Inoue and saw her blushing again while she puts her hand on his, "we moved in together a few weeks ago, we just wanted to make sure if you two alright with all the rumors going on right now."

Nodding his head Ichigo sighed and held tighter onto his chopsticks, "because of all the rumors we weren't able to get some peace around the house but we're working on it, Byakuya made sure the press leaves us alone for a while, so everything is going fine for now."

Clearing her throat Inoue tried subtly to make sure they changed the subject, "I heard the business is going really good right now, is it because of all the publicity?" she asked while focusing on her plate.

Sharing a look with Rukia Ichigo sighed running a hand through his hair, yeah the opposite happened. He expected his stocks to drop immensely but that didn't happen, Aizen's stock dropped but not his he guessed people were feeling sorry for him; he didn't have another explanation for his stocks rising instead of dropping like he predicted.

"I guess so."

"Kurosaki-san you aren't working at the moment right?" Ishida asked making Rukia frown a bit before she nodded her head, "would you mind helping us with some volunteering, Inoue and I are going to help some orphanage around Karakura giving them supplies and medical attention, we could use some help and it would…maybe do your reputation some good."

Sharing a look with Ichigo Rukia bit her lower lip nervously; she would love to help but what about Nelliel who would watch her. Ichigo was going back to work soon he can't stay away for that long, she quit her job at his company for Nelliel, maybe she could take Nelliel with her. Putting her chopsticks down on the plate she sipped from her water to get rid of her dry throat and looked back at Ishida and Inoue. Inoue seemed to look at her with hopeful eyes, the kind of eyes you find it hard to refuse anything from.

"I guess that would be okay" Rukia answered, "but I have to take Nelliel with me."

"That's okay; she might like it too…spending time with kids of her age."

"Do you want some more?" Rukia asked and smile when Ishida shook his head, "I'll think about it and call you alright" she said softly and looked at their phone mentioning calling him she remembered that Rangiku should call her pretty soon. What was that woman doing right now anyway?

-xxx-

Smiling Rangiku looked out the window, the sweat was dripping of her body because of the heat, her bikini was sticking to her body like a second skin she was pretty sure because of all the damp it was no see through. She felt a soft material getting draped over her shoulders and looked over her shoulder to see Gin standing behind him, while he puts her robe over her shoulders placing a kiss on her cheek before he pressed his chin against her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist closing his eyes as he listened to her soft breathing, it somehow calmed him down. He knew what he did was wrong but he rather help the man and get paid then to get his fiancée get killed he didn't want anything to happen to Rangiku she was the love of his life. He couldn't let her get hurt because he was too scared of getting caught by Kuchiki. He knew they would figure it out sooner or later but he wished for later, maybe he could explain to Byakuya why he leaked the tape; maybe the Kuchiki heir would understand him. He had someone he loved deeply too, he could relate to him in a way right? Pressing Rangiku even tighter against him he placed a kiss on her neck and released her.

"Are you having a great time Rangiku?"

"Aren't you?"

Looking into her eyes Gin slightly smiled to her, "why are you asking that Rangiku? You know I am always having a great time with you around."

Rolling her eyes at hearing his comment she playfully gave him a shove and focused back on the beach a few miles away from their villa, "maybe you are having a good time here, but somehow it seems like you are very concerned about something Gin…like something is bugging you."

If she only knew how right she was this time, she usually made assumptions that weren't true, but this time she was actually right. She would have a blast if she knew she was right for once. Focusing back on her question he gave her arm a little pinch before he pulled himself away from her and stood besides her glancing out the window the same way she was.

"You are just imagining things Rangiku. I am not worried about anything, it's been a while since we went on a holiday together, it feels so good" he said flickering his eyes to his girlfriend and smirked, "we should do it more often."

"We should but someone can almost never leave his job, he has to work so many hours that it's inhuman but I don't say a thing because Gin's job pays for these right" she said showing him the new diamond earring she bought herself with his credit card. If he wasn't going to accompany her while doing some shopping he should take responsibility and pay for the stuff she wanted. A good future husband does things like that, look at Rukia and Ichigo.

Remembering the newly married couple Rangiku gasped and turned running to the living room to get her phone out of her bag.

"What's wrong?" Gin asked as he calmly followed after her Rangiku was too dramatic for her own good at times. He was used to it no need to get just as upset as her, she probably forgot to call someone seeing how desperately she was typing someone's number.

"I promised I would call Rukia-chan to tell her we arrived safely she must be so worried about me right now, she always gets so worried about me she is like my younger sister or something " she muttered too busy with her own problems so she didn't notice the sudden drop in Gin's mood.

"Rukia-chan? You told her about our trip?"

"Of course we tell each other everything I had to tell someone about her trip right? It is good if at least one person knows where we are if something goes wrong we can always count on that person."

"It sounds like you want something to go wrong" Gin muttered before he dropped himself in the one-seat, the one closest by the fan so he could get some fresh air.

"Ah Rukia-chan how are you doing?"

Eyes widening Rangiku gripped her phone tighter, "are you sure about that Rukia-chan? You are really not just fooling around?"

"_Do I joke about things like this Rangiku?"_

Shaking her head Rangiku sighed and closed her eyes momentarily. "you're right you aren't capable of pranking someone, you are just too perfect for things like that" she muttered before she glanced over to her future husband, "we're doing fine really no need to get worried, we're on the beach actually it's so hot out here right now! I am losing my mind; Gin doesn't seem to mind the heat at all! He is so weird."

"_The beach? I thought he was taking you out of the country?"_

"I thought so too but we drove here first thing in the morning Gin said that it's a special place, this beach house belonged to his mother so he wanted to stay at it with me for the weekend, we will be back first thing Monday morning."

"_That's nice I wish Ichigo would take me away some time soon" Rangiku could hear Rukia raise her voice a bit probably hinting to Ichigo what she wanted of him._

"Ichigo is really good to you Rukia you should appreciate him a little bit more, don't take that man for granted because when you lose him you'll never find a man who can love you like he does…I have seen the way he looks at you, it's not the way a fake husband would look at you" she whispered the last part so Gin wouldn't hear it, even though Gin was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with it she couldn't tell him Rukia's secrets, Rukia was her best friend after all, she would keep her secret close to her and never share it with anyone, because Rukia would do the same.

"_You might be right" she heard Rukia choke_.

"I am right"

"_How is Gin doing?"_

Glancing over at her husband who was in the kitchen grabbing a glass of cool water Rangiku smiled and looked back at the television, "he is doing fine, he seemed really nervous at first which was really odd but everything is alright now, we are doing great."

"_Call me when you get back okay Rangiku?"_

"Of course have fun, tease Ishida a bit for me; it's always fun to see him getting flustered. I mean wow Orihime and Ishida dating….that's just weird."

"_I'll try" she heard Rukia mutter._

She probably wouldn't do it by the tone in her voice.

"Talk to you on Monday!"

Throwing the phone over to Gin Rangiku winked at him when he caught it with ease and puts it away, she gestured to him to get closer with that smirk on her face making it hard for him to breath because of the look she gave him. Her eyes were trained on him, so seductive, her luscious lips; she was definitely doing it on purpose. She probably wanted something from him, stepping closer to her carefully he stood in front of her before he sat down and raised an eyebrow when he felt her tugging on his arm and grab his glass of water. Rolling his eyes Gin sighed and leaned back against the couch playfully glaring at the woman who stole his drink.

"I poured myself that drink you know, Rangiku."

"Your girlfriend needs this Gin, I am dying of thirst."

"I am only letting you steal it because I love you, don't want you to die of thirst now."

Smirking Rangiku nodded her head, "love you too" she coed pressing her lips against his cheek before she pulled away again and looked at the glass in her hand, "I'll share with you."

Gin couldn't help but to chuckle and pressed his lips against the cool glass letting her help him to drink it, pulling away he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked at her, "aren't you sweet" he coed making her chuckle.

-xxx-

"The beach house?" Orihime wondered before she smiled, "Isn't Ichimaru-san such a loving boyfriend he took her away to his beach house to spend some time alone with Rangiku. He is really romantic."

Ishida could practically see the stars in her brown eyes, she was already obsessing with the thought of a romantic boyfriend, great now he had to try even harder all thanks to that Ichimaru. Curse him, that silver haired male for outranking him like that. Noticing the hard look in Ishida's eyes Rukia suppressed a giggle and held a more serious look in her eyes.

"If you are that long together it's only natural for him to spoil his girlfriend like that. They have been together for a very long time Inoue-san, I am sure Ishida would do exactly the same for you."

Blushing Ishida glared at Rukia who seemed to enjoy this a little bit too much for his liking somehow it seemed like she was mocking him he didn't know why but that look in her eyes told him that she was making fun of him. Giving him a wink Rukia smiled before she glanced over at her husband.

"Right Ichigo?"

"Leave me out of this" Ichigo whispered to her in a very low tone before he slightly smiled to the couple across them. He almost jumped out of his chair when he felt her pinch his arm, looking at the culprit his eyes widened seeing the dangerous look she was giving him, damn he would regret it if he didn't agree with her now, "she is right" he muttered not wanting to get hurt by the midget when Ishida and Inoue left .

"Oh Ishida-kun I never doubted you couldn't be romantic" Inoue giggled rubbing the back of her head, "I just got carried away don't feel bad about it" she said softly giving him a warm smile.

Pushing his glasses up again, Ishida looked at Ichigo and Rukia before he got off the couch, "we should leave it's getting late, we'll hear from you?" he asked as Rukia got up as well and nodded her head, "please try to call as soon as possible alright, Kurosaki-san?"

Putting her hand on his shoulder she gave him a reassuring smile, "no need to get worried like that Ishida, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Kurosaki-kun next time you, Rukia-san and Nelliel should come and have dinner at our place" she said placing her hand on Ishida's arm, "I'll try to prepare something nice too."

"If you want to safe some time, order Chinese" Rukia muttered and smirked when she saw Ichigo's eyes narrow at her, "it's your fault in the first place that we had to order Chinese."

Pushing his girlfriend out softly Ishida turned and waved at them before he kept dragging Orihime away with him carefully.

"He must be in a hurry" Rukia giggled, "I think Isshin-san is letting Nelliel stay at his place for tonight."

"The twins must have insisted for Nelliel to stay at their place, it doesn't matter. She is in good care no need for you to worry about her."

"I am not worried I know your family will take good care of her, I trust them."

Following her into the living room Ichigo placed his feet on the table while he leaned back against the comfortable couch and closed his eyes taking a deep breath before a calm look washed over his face.

"Ichigo, thanks…"

Opening one eye he glanced over to her suspiciously, finding it odd for her to suddenly thank him like that, it wasn't like Rukia at all.

"For what?"

Sitting down next to him she focused her violet eyes on him putting her feet on the table as well before she leaned her head against his firm arm and closed her eyes like he did.

"For everything" she whispered.

Smiling Ichigo wrapped an arm around her and pulled her more firmly against his body and closed his eyes again. There was no need for her to thank him, but he just couldn't tell her what If she got the wrong idea? So he just holds her close to him hoping she got the message.

**See you next chapter.**


End file.
